


If she'll have me

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Because of Reasons, F/M, First Time Sex, Jon is the only one with a direwolf, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sansa needs some coaxing, Smut, Theon is a total cad, more smut as the story progresses, my very first fic, sansa is not a Stark - Freeform, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at Winterfell where Jon is around 20 years old and the bastard of Ned Stark.</p><p>Resigned that he'll not come to much, he's surprised to learn that his father has managed a potential marriage match with the beautiful Lady Sansa Surewing (yep - she's not a Stark).</p><p>His want for her is instant - but will she have him?</p><p>Angst/fluff/sexual tension/SMUT!! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GypsyMoon88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyMoon88/gifts), [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts).



> **Sansa is not a Stark**
> 
> Please be kind! This is my first ever fic and was typed entirely on my phone (so I blame Apple iPhone should this be littered with typos - haha)!
> 
> Any comments welcome!

Jon was a bastard. Of course, he wished it wasn't true but he'd come to accept many of the trials and troubles that came with his station. One such fact was that he was most likely never to marry and have a family of his own. Beautiful Lady wives were reserved for Lords and their heirs, not base born bastards like Jon Snow. No, the softness and love of a gentle woman was meant for the likes of his true born brother Robb. Imagine his surprise then, when his Lord father told him of a prospective match for him.

Jon's head swam when his father told him of the discussions he'd been having with the Lord from the Vale... And his Lady daughter seemingly willing to settle for a bastard husband.

 _She must surely be no beauty or be from a very desperate house to agree to match with me?_ _There must be something wrong with her - why would a Lady agree to entertain such an idea?_ _It must be some trick._

"Lord Surewing wishes to secure an alliance with our house and with Robb already wed, he turned his attention to you Jon" His farther had stated.

"The final decision is to you and Lady Sansa, do not fret, nothing will be forced upon either of you.”

"But to secure an alliance through a bastard though? I just can't see why any highborn would do that.”

"You do yourself a disservice thinking this way son. Stark blood runs through your veins and you'll make a fine husband for any Lady.”

 _What Lady would have me? Truly? Bastards are not meant to be gifted wives. They are not meant to know the comfort that can come from such a union._  

He allowed a small amount of intrigue and hope seem into his bones though. If perhaps she is very plain, she may be gentle and kind and be of good company.

Even if his doubts were strong, he could not help feel a small bubble of excitement forming low in his belly. As a bastard, he was not permitted to gaze upon or speak freely with a Lady. And yet, he may now have a chance to do that. And more...

Even Lady Catelyn, who had no love for Jon seemed to approve of the match. He suspected that the fact that Jon taking a wife would hurry along his departure from Winterfell played a large part of it.

His father had agreed to Lord Surewing's terms of the union. Jon would be given a Lordship but would not take up the Stark name (at Catelyn insistence). Lord Snow would still have ties with the Stark family and him and his Lady wife would reside in a large holdfast on Lord Starks land with a small number of household staff.

The location that was chosen for his potential future home - Fair Frost Hall, had been in disrepair and uninhabited for some 30 years. Jon and his wife would need to stay at Winterfell for at least 9 moons before they could leave to make their hall a home.

The Surewing's visit was fast approaching and a feast was being planned. Jon had learnt the name of his potential betrothed - Lady Sansa. He thought it sounded sweet and feminine but still kept a sizeable amount of scepticism about the who situation. He was still ignorant of all other aspects of the girl though.

"I expect she's fat and sour smelling" Theon Greyjoy teased one day.

"Why else would her family agree to a bastard union? How'd you like that bastard? Soft and doughy?"

Jon threw something at his father's wards head. He wasn't sure what the object was but he just wanted Theon to shut up.

 _Hadn't you been thinking the same thing though_?

"Then why would they risk the visit and extend the option for both Jon and the Lady to decline the match?” Robb countered.

"Surely a waste of their travels if Jon is likely to refuse?”

 _Thank you, Robb_.

Jon gave his brother a grateful smile but Theon pressed on with his musings.

"Perhaps they know bastards have low standards?”

Jon glared at him.

"Or perhaps...." Theon paused, a wicked smile forming in his face. "Perhaps she is a beauty. A beauty already plucked. Perhaps she gives herself willingly to anyone with a hard prick and no Lord would have her?” 

_If you don't shut your mouth Greyjoy, I'll fucking shut it for you._

"That's enough Greyjoy" Robb warned, seeing the anger on Jon's face.

"If that's the case..." Theon said with raised eyebrows, ignoring Robb's threatening tone. .”... Then I'm sure Snow here wouldn't mind me having a go first.” Theon started thrusting his crotch in mid air in a lewd motion.

Jon knocked his chair backwards as he suddenly stood from his seated position and started towards Greyjoy, his fists clenched and with heavy rage in his eyes.

"THEON"! Robb was on his feet too now and had put himself between Jon and his intended target. "Go and bother another serving maid Greyjoy.” Robb's voice was cool and even with a hint of threat.

Theon chuckled to himself and sauntered off.

_He could be right. This girl is a complete unknown to me._

*****

They were all waiting in the courtyard to receive their guests. Jon wasn't normally included in these types of things.

His father had even asked Old Nan to make him a new tunic for the occasion. Lady Catelyn normally made the family's clothes and of course she would have refused to do this for him. He fidgeted and fumbled at the newness of his garb, it seemed tight across his chest.

The guests started filing through the gates. Jon scanned the party deciding that Lady Sansa must be in the horse-drawn coach.

He'd come to expect some poor, meek, terribly plain girl who was being forced into matrimony by her Lord farther.

What he was met with when Lady Sansa alighted her carriage was pretty much the complete opposite. Whisps of her burnt copper hair was being whipped about by the northern winds but somehow her beautiful braid remained perfect. Her vivid blue eyes danced as they drank in her new surroundings, inviting lagoons upon her soft milky skin.

He watched her greeting everyone in turn, Jon being last. Carnal thoughts were stirred instantly within Jon when she was before him - close enough to notice the rosy flush of her cheeks and matching hue of her perfectly formed lips. Lips that beamed a dazzling smile - for him.

G _ods! Look at her! She is willing to marry me? To be mine? Let me hold her? Touch her?.... Don't get ahead of yourself Snow, she could still refuse the match._

 _B _ut why is she even considering it? Mayhaps her beauty is the only virtue she has? She__   _may be dull witted or bad mannere_ d? 

After an awkward welcome with Jon in awe of her beauty and Lady Sansa being polite and ever so Lady-like, Jon noticed Theon at the edge of the courtyard also watching the pretty new arrival. He had an infuriating smirk on his irritating face. Jon could only scowl in response.

Jon soon found that Lady Sansa Surewing was a bright, gentle and joyful girl, full of complements for Winterfell and the hospitality the Starks had extended to her and her family. He'd gained this view of her from a respectable distance. Lady Catelyn would have disapproved of him seeking out too much time with Lady Sansa without other members of the Stark family being present and leading the conversation. That was the place of a bastard.

He recalls the welcome feast. He hadn't yet spoken to her, save their greeting and both Jon and Sansa had been exchanging glances from their separate tables.

She was seated close to the high table with a small gathering of her female travelling companions. Her gaze was lowered and she was leaning close to the golden haired girl on her left, listening to the girls whispers and nodding in agreement. They both then looked directly at Jon, the blonde giggling behind her hand and a bright blush creeping across Lady Sansa's cheeks. The sight of her flushed cheeks did something to him, lit a fire within his blood. He no longer cared about his suspicions regarding her family's reasoning behind agreeing to the match. He felt a desire to have her.... If she would have him.

He'd never been thankful that his humble chambers where far from the family rooms and closer to the kitchen and household dorms before later that night. It was quite late with the whole castle having retired to bed. He hadn't been able to sleep - It had been only been a few hours since Lady Sansa had arrived in Winterfell and already he could think of nothing else - especially when he took himself in hand. Jon closed his eyes and began recalling all her features that he was enraptured with whilst gathering a rhythmic stroke.

 _H _er eyes, her hair - how lovely would it be to bury his face on that hair and inhale her scent. I wonder if it feels as silky as it looks? Her mouth, oh Gods - her perfect mouth. How I want to claim that mouth and explore it with my own. I'd then explore further, her neck, her breasts.... Her cunt. I bet it tastes__   _sweet. I want to lick and suck her until she's screaming my name!_

After spilling onto his stomach with a loud groan, Jon cleaned himself at his small wash basin and was just about to return to bed when he heard movement outside his door and moving towards the kitchens.

 _Did someone_   _hear me?_

Normally he would have ignored the noise. Perhaps it was the ale he'd consumed during the feast that peaked his curiosity?

Whatever it was, it urged him to put on his breeches and investigate, calling his direwolf Ghost to heel as he quietly opened his chamber door.

No one was in the hallway so he padded quietly towards the kitchens to then stop suddenly at the entrance.

Before him was the pretty sight of Lady Sansa in nothing but her nightrail, the moonlight shining through the high window making her curves visible through the white fabric. She was stood with her back to Jon, busying herself at a chopping block.

Jon didn't want to startle her by making any sudden moves or noises. In fact, he soon found that he was unable to move anyway, frozen to the spot in awe as he took in her shape and her loose silky hair, flowing down her back, wavy where it had been in a braid all day. It looked impossibly soft, she looked soft.

Jon felt the sudden fear that perhaps she would know what he had just been doing in his chambers... What he had been thinking of. His thoughts wandered again easily. He imagined himself reaching out and touching her, caressing her rounded hips and arse and bringing his hands to her front to cup her breasts from behind, pulling her body back into his. He started to think of his hand wandering lower.

 _S _TOP IT! You're a bastard with base thoughts and desires. You don't deserve this perfect Lady, she won't have you - who would__?

He was about to try and make a silent retreat when Ghost padded up to her and nosed at her hip.

"Oh"! She exclaimed, a little taken aback.

"Don't worry, he won't harm you.”

"Oh - Lord Snow" she seemed just as shocked to see him as she had been at a giant wolf creeping up on her.

"Uh... I am no Lord my Lady, just Jon ...Um... My Lady?... It is quite late, can I help you with anything.” Jon tried to keep his voice steady and his gaze even steadier for now she was facing him he noticed 2 discs a delicious shade of pink showing through her nightrail at the tips of her breasts.

"Thank you Lor.... Jon..." Sansa answered guiltily, avoiding meeting his eyes. "I was rather hopeful that I could have slipped in and out of here without being noticed. I'm sorry if I woke you.”

Jon then noticed that Lady Sansa had been preparing a plate of food. A sliced apple, cold meats and a chunk of bread.

"No, not at all My Lady. I was having trouble sleeping actually. Are... Are you hungry? If the food at the feast wasn't to your liking, I can inform Lord Stark.”

Sansa took a deep breath in and out then as if resigned to something.

"No, no.... It was all wonderful, thank you Jon....... Its just...It's my mother and my Septa...they... Well, they advised me not to eat much in public and especially in front of my prospective future family..... It's not lady-like you see.”

Jon paused to consider this.

"Only problem is that now I'm so hungry I couldn't sleep.” Sansa looked as though she'd been caught in some terrible illegal act, nervously playing with her hands, eyes pleading with him to be understanding.

_This is your chance to talk to her alone Jon. Don't ruin this._

 He gestured to the table. "That seems unfair. Please, sit, enjoy your food..... Did you get a chance to try the lemon cakes? I can see if I can find some if you like?"

_You should have pulled her chair out for her you idiot._

Sansa thanked him and took a seat. Jon began opening cupboards to find the cakes. He suddenly became aware that he'd left his bed chambers without a shirt on as he felt her eyes on him while he searched.

Finally, he found the sweet treats and turned around triumphantly. She was sat at the table, her untouched plate in front of her, back straight and hands placed in her lap. Looking regal even in her bed clothes.

_She is a proper Lady. Why would she even consider me?_

Suddenly her gaze dropped from his eyes down to his torso, level with the plate of treats he was now holding. Her tongue gave a delicate swipe across her bottom lip before she started biting it.

Jon was sure it was an unconscious action on Lady Sansa's part but he couldn't help wonder if that tiny display of hunger was caused by the cakes or his bared torso. He hoped it was the latter.

_I should really try to find something to cover myself but now I'm not so sure I want to._

"Do you mind if I join you?” He asked realising he has been standing there like a mute fool lost in his thoughts.

"Not at all... But I must insist you eat something too - to make me feel more comfortable.” She smiled.

Jon nodded, sat and took a small lemon cake for himself before pushing them towards Sansa. "Please Lady Sansa, try one - Lord Stark had the lemons ordered from The Re...ach" his last word had faded into a whisper as Sansa had bitten into a lemon cake and let out a loud groan in delight, her eyes fluttering closed as her perfect rosy mouth chewed delicately on the cake.

_Oh gods!_

Her eyes flung open and a hand came up to cover her mouth at her own shock upon hearing the noise that escaped her. She let out a small giggle behind her hand.

Sansa tried to communicate an apology for her behavior to Jon through her eyes whilst still chewing behind her hand.

  _Please don't_ _apologise_ _for that! THAT was the most divine noise to have ever met my ears!_

"They're delicious"! She exclaimed after finishing her mouthful.

They spent a good amount of time talking about their homes and families. Jon told her about the hot springs that helped keep Winterfell warm through the coldest of winters. Sansa regaled him with tales of mountains, moon doors and savage clansmen.

Jon was desperately searching for the right time to ask his burning question. Sansa kept urging him to share from her plate.

"Lady Sansa..... Might I ask you a question? One that you don t have to answer but I feel I must ask.”

She nodded into her cup of water that Jon had just poured her.

_She seems more comfortable with me now - perhaps she'll give me an honest answer?_

"Why have you agreed to consider me?” He wanted to retract the words the second they had escaped his mouth, but he needed their answer more.

"What do you mean?” Sansa queried, her head cocked to the side a little.

 "Well... I’m a-.... Why would you consider marrying a bastard?” He held his breath and Sansa took a deep one before smiling sweetly.

"My father wants an alliance with a great northern house ..... and in truth, tried to push me towards a young Umber Lord" she paused and gave a little eye roll which amused Jon.

"After we found that my older sister had not been happy in her arranged marriage, Mother convinced him to let me have some say in my own betrothal, so that I may not befall the same unhappy fate.”

_And you chose me? Of all the eligible Lords sons in the north?_

Sansa sensed that her answer wasn't enough so she continued. "I saw you once you know? Before coming to Winterfell I mean..... It was about 2 years previous at the feast the Manderlays put on at White Harbour for their youngest's nameday."

_I remember that gathering - Robb had persuaded father in letting me go. Lady Catlynn wasn't happy about it. I don't remember her there though._

Sansa continued. "The feast was crowded and getting rowdy as everyone was deep into their cups, so I slipped out into the courtyard to get some air - you were there....You were eating with the stable hands and sharing your plate with a peasant child. Your eyes never met mine but I could see the kindness in them, even from afar" Sansa smiled but her expression then changed to another of guilt and embarrassment.

"I saw you the next day too... In the training yard.... I thought you very skilled and...... Very handsome.” Her cheeks flushed and their conversation suddenly felt very intimate.

It was Jon's turn to blush then.

"Is he friendly?” Sansa asked, gesturing towards Ghost. Eager to change the subject.

"He wouldn't hurt anyone unless I command it but he's not particularly fond of people either" Jon responded, also glad of the change of subject so that he could attempt to slow his rapidly beating heart.

Sansa alighted her chair and knelt down before the great beast.

"May I?” She enquired whilst offering the back of her hand to Ghost to sniff.

"You can try but he's not one for affection.”

To Jon's amazement, his companion bowed his head low for Sansa to pet him after he had inspected her hand and seemed pleased with her scent. She stroked him softly.

"He's wonderful! What's his name?” Sansa's eyes turned to meet Jons.

"Ghost" he breathed.

Ghost then did something he's never done.... Not even with Jon. He rolled onto his back, seeming to beg for her to pet his belly. Sansa obliged without hesitation. Her musical giggle sweet in Jon's ears. Jon's mouth hung open.

_He's as keen for her touch as I am._

Sansa stopped stroking ghost and turned to Jon, her mouth opening and taking a breath to say something. Before she could form her first word, Ghost had gotten to his feet and started nuzzling her with such a force that it knocked her backwards, almost completely laying flat on the floor as the wolf continued forcing his affections upon her.

Jon was up in an instant, pulling the beast off of her. "Be careful you brute... Lady Sansa.... Are you hurt? I'm so sorry.”

"Not at all" she laughed accepting his help to get back to her feet.

The feeling of her hand in his was electric.

_She's so soft and warm._

She instantly sank back down to her knees and wrapped arms around Ghost's neck, burying her face in his fur.

"You were just being playful weren't you Ghost?” She smiled into his neck.

_Gods she is lovely._

"My Lady... It's getting quite late, can I escort you to your chambers?”

They walked to her chambers in silence. Partly not to wake anyone as they travelled through the castle and partly because of an air of awkwardness that had settled upon them. Jon felt like he was holding his breath. Sansa kept lowering he hand to pet Ghost.

Once the reached her door, Sansa thanked him for keeping her company and beamed that bright smile up at him. Her eyes still mesmerizing even if they looked a little sleepy.

As they bid each other goodnight, Ghost let himself into Sansa's chambers as she opened the door.

"Ghost! Lady Sansa - I'm so sorry! Get back here boy.” 

"That's ok, he can stay..... Unless you need him with you?” She asked, seeming hopeful.

"Not at all... As long as you don't mind.... You can just let him out in the morning - he'll find me.”

Jon wandered back to his bed wondering if he had ever felt jealous of his wolf companion before tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! Thank you all sooo much for your kind comments and kudos on the first chapter! I really didn't expect such a positive response!
> 
> This chapter unfortunately contains no smut :( but hopefully the next one will make up for it! I had planned on originally having the two chapters merged but I felt it would just be far too long! 
> 
> I really hope you like it and I apologise for any typos or mistakes as I was in a hurry to post before going out! :)

Jon's dreams that night were the most vivid they had been for a long time. Red hair, milky skin, the scent of lavender, lemons and something else that was appealing to him but he couldn't quite name. Delicate fingers stroking his neck and a warm body laying flush against his back where he could feel a calming rise and fall of steady slow breathing. He enduldged himself in a decadent stretch only to see that his hands were paws.

******

"So do you approve of your potential bride then brother?” Robb enquired while they were watching two men sparring in the training yard, awaiting their turn.

Jon turned to Robb and bowed his head slightly, keeping his voice down as he answered, a knowing grin creeping across his face. "What do you think?”

Robb smiled wide in response. "Well, I must say that it's taken quite a woman to turn your head Snow.”

A white blur streaked across Jon's vision as Ghost came bounding up to greet him - this being the first he'd seen of him since he abandoned Jon's company for that of someone much fairer. Jon crouched to ruffle the beasts fur.

_He smells of lavender, lemons and ... And what is that heavenly scent?.... Like my dream._

Jon's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Theon, already chuckling to himself as if he'd told a hilarious joke.

"Quite the bride you've managed to swindle Snow! She looks like a fine piece of fruit - sweet and juicy - perhaps ripe enough for any man's pickings ay?”

Jon bristled. Ghost snarled.

"Easy... Easy" Theon exclaimed, his hands in the air. "Although, perhaps she's not aware of all the options available to her... Perhaps I should regale her with stories of the Iron Islands, complement her on her beauty and entertain her with tales of my travels and battles?”

"Travels and battles?”! Robb spluttered loudly. "Where have you been and who have you fought Greyjoy? Come - entertain me with these tales!”

Jon couldn't say anything, he was too eager to get to sparring, feeling himself fill with anger. Eyes hooked on Theon's smug face.

"No? I thought not - you'll have to complement me on my beauty instead then ay?” Robb jested when Theon hadn't responded.

Ghost suddenly left them then and trotted towards the small group of girls now entering the courtyard to watch the sparring. All of the women shrieked in shock at the beast, all save one - Lady Sansa. She bent down to rub the wolf's chest, her fingers sinking deep into his thick coat. Ghost nuzzled her as fiercely as he had done the night before only this time Sansa seemed prepared and did not loose her balance. Her soft laugh could be heard by all in the yard. She raised her head, eyes searching for something. Jon's heart skipped a beat when they met with his and a wide smile broke across her face.

Jon thought he had returned her smile but in truth he wasn't sure.... He wasn't sure that in that moment he could remember how to move his facial features at all.

"Hmmm... What a pretty sight.” Theon manged to pull Jon out of the pleasant numbness that his body was experiencing. "I think I'll go and work some magic" he said before cracking his knuckles and swaggering over to the group of girls.

_To my Sansa._

"I'll take on the victor" Greyjoy called to them, not bothering to turn, waving one arm over his head.

"I want to knock him on his smug arse so hard his Lord father feels it all the way in Pyke" Jon admitted quietly to Robb.

Robb's answering laugh was loud and booming. Jon grinned while his brother gave him a playful slap on the back.

Wiping away the water from his eyes that has formed from his laughter, Robb's attention was back on the group of girls. "The arrogant tit does seem to have a way with anything in a skirt though - you can't deny him that" he said with an air of admiration.

Jon turned to follow his brothers gaze. Theon was in amongst the group of ladies now and as Jon watched he saw how each of the members of his audience were enthralled by whatever the Ward was telling them. They giggled and touched his arm, even playfully swatting him on the chest when he must have said something on the racy side. Even Lady Sansa was trying to hide a laugh behind her hand. Her other hand scratching behind Ghost's ear.

_Why can't I talk to women like that? What could I possibly say to Lady Sansa to illicit such sweet touches, looks and smiles?_

_Gods I hate that son of a...._

"Come on - we're up.” Robb said as the current fight was coming to an end. 

Jon whistled for Ghost so that he could confine the beast to an empty stable. Jon knows only too well how the wolf's protective nature can cause him to get involved when he's engaged in a fight.

He glances at Sansa who was giving him a curious look.

_At least she's ignoring Greyjoy for the time-being._

Robb and Jon were almost evenly matched with Jon being ever so slightly faster than the heir of Winterfell. Today however the distraction of Lady Sansa being there seemed to even out the odds.

"You'll never get to knock that fool off of his high perch if you don't quit chancing pining looks at your lady-love" Robb said a little too loudly for Jon's liking.

"I'm not pining" he answered as their blunt training blades clashed once more.

_I'm just....checking._

And he was. Each time he 'checked' he noted what was holding Lady Sansa's attention. It seemed to be an even split between his current training efforts and whatever 'enthralling' tale Theon was spinning to her.

 

"I've never seen you like this brother. I must say it's rather amusing.”

Jon knew what Robb was doing. Gently goading him to try and rouse a better fight from him. It worked. After 4 quick moves, Jon managed to make Robb lose his footing. 

"Maybe a distraction is just what I needed.” Jon smiled while extending a hand to help Robb up.

"If you'll excuse me ladies, it looks like it's my turn.” They heard Theon exclaim. Giggles from the group seeming to get more animated as they watched the Ward walk away. Sansa stood quietly, awaiting the new fight to begin.

"Well done bastard. Not tired I hope?” Theon goaded as he was was selecting his weapon. Jon regarded him silently, a storm brewing in his expressions.

"Your Lady makes pretty noises. I wonder what sounds I could get out of her in the bed chamber?” Theon teased in a low voice as they took their places. 

That was enough for Jon, he launched at his cocky opponent full force. Even though shocked, Theon just managed to parry each of Jon's blows. 

"Something rattled your cage bastard?” Theon spat.

"I honestly thought you wouldn't mind seeing as no skirt has turned your head before. Thought you might prefer the company of the stable boys.....or Perhaps you're a eunuch?” 

"Oh but what a pretty skirt it is! Want me to test her out for you bastard before you commit to anything permanent?”

Jon saw red, his body was no longer under his own command but instead was fuelled by rage. He heard growling and scratching coming from the stable Ghost was in. 

Before he knew  what had happened, Theon was on his back with Jon's boot at his neck, panting with his arms raised in surrender.

"I yield bastard, I yield"

Robb pulled Jon off of him, both opponants retreated to opposite sides of the fencing that was the perimeter of the training area. Both were breathing hard from the exertion. Jon felt sweat bead and run down the side of his face.

The gabble of ladies rushed to Theon expressing word of concern and cooing over his thick lip. Jon couldn't bring himself to raise his head to see Lady Sansa among them.

"Are you hurt Jon?” Came a quiet soothing voice.

He looked up at Sansa, suddenly aware of what a sweaty mess he must look.

"I'm fine my Lady....thank you for your concern.”

"You have a cut to your brow.” She started reaching up to touch above his eye but stopped midway, thinking better if it and lowered her hand. Jon held still and dared not breath as she leant forward to inspect his wound visually instead.

"It doesn't look too bad.... It may leave a small scar though"

_I'd bare a hundred scars for your touch Sansa._

She glanced past him at Theon and Jon had the sudden thought that perhaps letting his anger get the better of him may not have been his finest move.

_What if she thinks me a brute who  rages easily? Someone who favours violence and force. She'd be scared. She wouldn't have me if that's how she viewed me._

"What did he say to you?” She asked quietly and softly, concern still plastered across her face.

Jon paused before answering, Theon's foul words ringing in his ears. "Nothing that a Lady should overhear.”

"I see" she shot Theon another look, although this one contained a hint of suspicion.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a one of her handmaidens scurrying over to them.

"My Lady.... My Lord" she curtsied at both of them. Jon started to correct the girl but decided to let it go.

"Your mother is looking for you Lady Sansa. She wishes to take lunch with you in her chambers.” The maids words spewed out in a hurry. Sansa tried to placate the girl with a reassuring smile and a hand on her arm.

"Thank you Kate, tell my mother I shall be there momentarily.” The maid scuttled back from whence she came.

Turning back to Jon with a slightly guarded smile "it seems I'm wanted elsewhere.” She expressed her goodbye on her face rather than saying the words. After curtsying she turned to walk back across the yard. Jon watched her leave. Sansa turned back to glance at him a couple of times, her face full of question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets a bit naughty towards the end of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so blown away by your comments and kudos! Thank you so, so much! I'm not too confident in my story telling abilities so your kind words really do mean so much to me!
> 
> This chapter is slightly longer than the previous two but I was desperate to include a bit of naughtiness! I so hope you like it!

Jon paced back and forth in his chambers, not really aware that he was doing so. Replaying the days happenings back in his mind. Theon's jibes, Sansa seemingly being charmed by the Ward, the red haze that was the fight, her sweet concern for Jon but then her questioning look.

_She thinks you a violent animal spurred on by blood-lust._

_Fuck. Idiot!_

Supper wasn't much better either. Jon would normally have been expected to take his meal anywhere else other than in the Great Hall (save for feasts and other celebrations). However, not wanting to highlight Jon's station further to the Surewings, Lady Catelyn had permitted him to sup with the family and remaining guests.

He sat nursing his bowl of stew and chunk of bread when Sansa and her small entourage of female companions entered the hall... with Theon.

Theon steered the group of ladies towards a small bench furthest away from Jon and seated himself next to Sansa.

Jon tried desperately to regain the frequency of moments of eye contact that they had shared during the previous nights meal. This was proving very difficult though as Theon was determined to keep Lady Sansa's attention.

As Jon watched on, Theon would lean maddeningly close to Sansa, whispering into her ear. She would nod and smile politely and try to engage the other young ladies in conversation but Theon was relentless in his attentions.

Jon had decided he'd had enough and retired to his chamber when he witnessed Greyjoy's boldest move - Theon brought his hand up to Lady Sansa's face to brush a stray tendril of copper hair behind her ear. Sansa froze, blushed and then returned her attention back to her meal, eyes staying downcast while Theon turned to flash Jon a challenging grin.

Now here he was, in his room, raking over the details of the day, slowly turning his mind to mush.

_How can I fix this?_

He paced a few more times, not sure how long he'd been at it. Minutes? Hours? It was considerably darker outside now than it had been when he entered his room. Jon sat down beside the hearth and tossed another log onto the embers. He mused at how ridiculous this whole situation was. He'd known Lady Sansa for less than 48 hours now and yet he was wound so tightly it felt like his stomach might burst. All for a woman.

Not just any woman.

Suddenly he was on his feet. He couldn't stay in his chambers any longer. Jon planned on just getting outside, to inhale the night air in the hope that it would lift the fog on his brain. The fastest way of getting out to the courtyard was through the kitchens.

_The kitchens. Sansa in her nightgown. The noise she made when biting into a lemon cake._

A half formed idea came to him.

******

Jon was stood in front of Lady Sansa's chamber door. He'd been there, rooted to the spot, hand raised to knock and then lowered again multiple times for what seemed like an age. He didn't know what hour it was, but it didn't seem like a proper time to be knocking on her door.

_Do it. Just.... Do it you fool._

With a sizeable exhale he knocked.

"Jon?” Lady Sansa's face was full of confusion and surprise when she opened the door. She was still clothed in her day dress but her hair was now free flowing and shone in the candlelight in the hallway. Her eyes fell from his face to the plate of food he'd prepared for her. Sansa's face warmed instantly.

"I.... I thought you might be hungry. That is, if you rationed yourself again... Back at the hall"

She surveyed the small platter in his hand and then her eyes met his again.

"Thank you so much. That's so... So thoughtful" she beamed, taking the plate from his hand. Her delicate fingers brushing his ever so briefly.

She retreated back into her room to place the food upon her small table. Before she returned to the door, Ghost plodded off of her bed and greeted Jon at the doorway.

"So this is where you've been hiding my friend.” Jon said warmly as he crouched to ruffle the giant wolfs neck.

"Yes, he's been terribly good company" Sansa proclaimed. "Hardly left my side..... He doesn't seem to like Theon Greyjoy very much though.... Nearly bit his arm off when he extended it to escort me back here.” Sansa looked amused. Jon tried to hide his smirk.

_Good boy Ghost._

"Theon says that a beast such as Ghost shouldn't be let loose about the castle, says he's not safe.... But he's been nothing but loving and gentle towards me.” She crouched down to Ghost also, her piercing eyes now level with Jon's. "Could... I mean, would you mind terribly if he stayed here again tonight? He's a very welcome bedfellow.” Jon could swear her smile was bordering on the suggestive.

"Of course my Lady. He seems to have abandoned me for you entirely anyway.” Jon smiled. They both stood.

"I'm sure I'm just a novelty to him - it will wear thin on him soon and he'll be seeking you out again.... And Jon?”

"Yes?”

"Please just call me Sansa.”

They both seemed lost in each others smiles for a few too many seconds until Jon took a deep inward breath, breaking the spell.

"Would you like to visit Fair Frost with me tomorrow.... Sansa?" He said, trying her name out on his tongue like a new item of clothing. "It's a little over half a days ride but there is a nearby inn we could stay at overnight" Jon's voice was heavy with nerves.

_Get a grip Snow._

Sansa's face soon lit up but then then clouded just as suddenly. "I'll have to ask father....and we couldn't go... alone.” The last word uttered like it was base.

"Oh of course not! No, I was thinking of inviting my brother Robb and his wife Talisa.... If... If it pleases you.”

And it seemed that it did.

They bid each other goodnight and Jon retreated to his chamber feeling ten tonnes lighter than when he left it.

*****

His dreams seemed to slip in and out of focus that night but when they were clear - they were intense - intense with colour, light, shade, sound, scent and taste.

Sansa was there, eating. Smiling. Offering the most flavoursome food to him from her own plate. Letting him lick the taste from her fingers. The dream faded out to darkness for what only seemed a few seconds but when his view once again became clear, Sansa was no longer seated, offering him foods but standing bare with her back to him, rubbing a wet cloth along her chest and limbs before setting it back down by the wash basin. She turned slightly and Jon caught sight of her round, full breast from the side, peaked with a pretty pink erect nipple. She reached for her nightgown before tugging it over her head and practically running and leaping into the furs on her bed.

"Come on Ghost" she beamed, patting the space beside her.

That scent again - lavender, lemons and... Sansa.

********

The next morning Jon was seeking Robb to make sure he and Talisa were free and willing to accompany them to Fair Frost Hall. Robb looked slightly hesitant when Jon revealed his plan for the day, even if Jon's eyes where heavy with a pleading look - a look that could rival a puppy begging for scraps.

"If you can convince Talisa, then we'll go" Robb said with an exhale.

Talisa didn't need nearly as much begging as her husband. In fact she seemed quite excited. Jon was just about to leave the hallway that he had managed to find Talisa in when he was confronted with the sight of Lord and Lady Surewing making their approach.

_Shit. Stay calm Jon._

Lord Surewing was a broad chested older man whose years had put some extra weight on his middle also. His hair was salt and pepper grey and cut quite short. He had a stern look on his face but shared the same blue eyes as Sansa, eyes that hid a twinkle. His wife on his arm seemed to glide rather than walk and looked like an older clone of Sansa, save her green eyes, slight greying to her hair, fuller chest and wider hips. Jon couldn't help but think that the accentuated curves of Lady Surewing were rather attractive and wondered whether Sansa's already perfect womanly body would do the same after carrying his babe.

_Stop Jon! Think straight! They're plainly coming to talk to you. Bow to them you idiot._

"I hear you intend to take our daughter out today?” Lord Surewing said briskly. The twinkle in his eye gleaming briefly, his wife placed a placating hand on her husband's upper arm and smiled encouragingly at Jon.

"Ah.. Yes... Yes My Lord, My Lady - I thought perhaps Lady Sansa would like to see Fair Frost Hall." Jon gulped.

"Hmmmm.... And who is to chaperone?” The Lord enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"That would be me and my husband, Robb Stark My Lord" Talisa stepped up beside Jon.

Jon silently thanked the Gods for Talisa. Everyone favoured her, even Lady Catelyn who was distraught at the thought of her precious son taking a wife had grown to love the girl.

"Very well" the Lord said giving Talisa an approving look. "And this journey? It will take more than a day in all?”

"Yes My Lord, we should return sometime tomorrow early afternoon. There.... There is an inn near the hall and"

"Not the type of inn to house whores and peoples of ill repute I hope?” Lord Surewing cut through Jon's words.

"No, no - of course not My Lord!” Jon could feel the colour draining from his face.

The Lord nodded, seemingly accepting Jon's answer. Lady Surewing nudged her husband's shoulder ever so slightly. After a while of the Lord regarding Jon's face, a smile crept upon his own.

"Breathe lad - I'll not take your head..... today" he chuckled. "Go - go on your outing but I hold you responsible for my girl.” Lord Surewing said, finger pointed directly at Jon.

"Of course My Lord, I swear upon my honour, Lady Sansa will be safe.”

"Hah! You Starks and your honour - I guess I have no choice but to believe you then.” He smiled. Jon didn't dare point out that he was in fact not a Stark but a Snow.

"Thank you sir" Jon bowed.

As the couple turned to take their leave, Jon heard part of their retreating conversation until it faded into the hallway.

"Did you have to scare the boy so Richard? He looked like a deer caught in the crosshairs!” Lady Surewing whispered.

"Yes I did my dear – _it is my job_ " he answered in laughter.

*******

Lady Sansa wore a deep green woolen winter riding dress and purple cloak as she sat side saddle on her graceful grey mare. Her hair was pinned artfully low on her head with a number of small white flowers tucked into the bun. Jon only allowed himself a few glances in her direction before they left the gates of the castle - he then permitted himself much longer, lingering looks bordering on full on stares as she rode slightly ahead of him. He almost forgot that Robb and Talisa were with them.

They'd gotten as far as the wolfswood when they noticed someone galloping towards them from the castle.

Don't tell me we have to abandon the trip for some reason?!

The horse and rider came closer and Jon had a clearer view of who was so eager to meet them.

_Theon fucking Greyjoy. Great._

"Sneaking off to have fun without me?” He called when he was close enough for them to hear. His hair was ruffled from the wind and Jon took a small amount of delight in seeing the purple bruise forming on his cut lip from the fight.

The girls greeted him with smiles. Jon glowered at him and shot a look at Robb. Robb shrugged and urged his horse onwards. Jon pushed his horse to secure his place next to Sansa. Theon's steed settled to a walk on the other side of her.

They walked like that for quite some hours, occasionally passing a tiny village or farmhouse but mostly walking through woodland lush with summer. It seemed to Jon that Theon's mouth never stopped spewing words, occasionally stopping to let Sansa interject into the one sided conversation. He also noticed that Sansa would try to include Jon by asking his opinion on whatever subject matter Theon had chosen to prattle on about.

Robb and Talisa rode behind them. Seemingly in silence, watching the interactions in front of them. Talisa then called out to Sansa that she needed a 'comfort' break and asked Sansa if she could accompany her.

"Of course. It would be nice to stretch my legs"

_And have a break from Greyjoy's never ending chatter._

Both Theon and Jon dismounted to help Sansa alight her horse but Jon got there first. Sansa smiled as she held her arms out to brace herself on his shoulders. With his hands on her waist he wanted to lower her very slowly to prolong the moment but thought better of it when he realised that there were 3 sets of eyes on both of them. Sansa's eyes however didn't leave his for what seemed like quite some time after her feet delicately touched the ground.

"Thank you Jon" she beamed.

The girls lifted their skirts slightly as they left the path and started trudging through the bracken to find some privacy.

"So impressing her with a ruin was your best plan ay bastard?” Theon said after he was sure the girls were out of earshot.

"How's that lip Theon? Looks a little sore to me" Jon's retort was thick with warning.

Theon pondered Jon's words and rubbed his slightly swollen lip. "Hmmm.... Yes thanks for that one Snow. Perhaps your Lady could kiss it better for me with those juicy lips of hers?”

Jon made a move towards Theon, his hands turned to tight fists with white knuckles. Robb managed to get between the two of them in time.

"Theon what is your game here?” Robb was facing the Ironborn ward. Jon silently thanked his brother for stopping him from beating Theon into a bloody pulp.

_Sansa wouldn't have looked at me favourably after that._

"Just a bit of fun Robb. If Snow can't handle a bit of competition then he doesn't deserve a Lady. Especially not that pretty little thing.”

"Greyjoy" Robb warned. "Lady Sansa is Jon's intended. Drop this. NOW.” Robb sounded every bit of the Lord he will one day become.

"She's not accepted him yet! And why would she? A fine thing like that letting a bastard crawl atop her?”

Both Robb and Jon were about to launch at Theon then but they were stopped in their tracks by a loud yelp from the woods.

"Talisa" Robb breathed and all three men ran to the direction of the disturbance as more cries echoed off of the trees.

When they reached the girls they saw Talisa sat on the ground with Sansa knelt behind her, supporting her weight and rubbing the sides of her arms comfortingly.

Robb crouched down to the girls, his eyes searching Talisa's body for evidence of harm. "What happened my love?”

"I've twisted my ankle on that damn tree root" she said wincing and gesturing to the offending tree.

"Can you stand?”

"I tried helping her up but she can't put much weight on it" Sansa offered.

"I'll carry you then. We can ride back to Winterfell."

"No" came Talisa's response. "If we return without Jon and Lady Sansa it won't look good. Lord and Lady Surewing were quite insistent on us chaperoning.”

Theon snorted, Jon and Sansa exchanged glances.

"It's just a sprain my love - I just need to keep it elevated and rest until the swelling comes down.... We passed a small village not that far back, I'm sure we could find somewhere for me to do that there.”

"Talisa -" Robb started.

"Don't let me be the reason for ruining the day for everyone my love.... Trust me" she said the last two words while holding Robb's chin, making sure he was focused on what she was saying.

"Fine" he said reluctantly.

Jon let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding in.

_Thank you Talisa! Thank you!_

Robb scooped his wife up and started carrying her back to the path.

Once Robb and Jon had carefully helped Talisa back up onto her horse, Robb turned to Jon and kept a low voice. "Do not let that Ironborn arse get the better of you brother. He's all mouth. Besides, anyone can see that the Lady favours you.”

"Truly?” Jon asked with equal amounts of hope and scepticism.

Talisa leaned down from her horse, resting a hand on Jon's shoulder. "Truly she does.”

After saying their goodbyes, the two parties left for different directions. Talisa giving encouraging nods and smiles to Jon as they parted.

_Gods bless that woman._

After an hour or so they decide to stop and eat the lunch they had brought. Jon remembered to bring lemon cakes for Sansa and scowled at Theon when he'd taken the first one.

Sansa had definitely noticed and made a point of thanking Jon for his thoughtful gesture, exclaiming that they are now her favourite treat. She took a bite of cake and her eyes fluttered closed, savouring the flavour. She managed to hold back on making the groaning noise that she had made back at Winterfells kitchens. Jon was mesmerised, his thoughts returning to that night - her nightdress, the moonlight, the way she bit her lip and blushed and that noise.

_That fucking amazing noise!_

Jon shifted where he was sat on the floor, his breeches suddenly feeling tight and uncomfortable. Theon was still prattling on about something but it was all background noise to Jon now.

Sansa excused herself for another break and wandered into the woods to find some privacy. Theon wasn't as fussed on privacy and found a nearby tree to piss against. With one hand braced against the tree, he turned his head to engage in conversation with Jon.

"So, do you think the hair on her cunt matches with those red locks of hers bastard?”

Jon stilled. Trying to remember what Robb had said.

"Come on! I know you've thought about it. I have. That and her arse. Looks like she has a good one under all those skirts - meaty and round.”

Closing his eyes as if that would stop Theon from spewing more filth, Jon's hand subconsciously went to the hilt of his sword. His eyes snapped back open when he heard a scream in the woods.

"Sansa!” He yelled whilst propelling himself through the trees as fast as his feet would take him. Theon running a short distance behind him.

What he was confronted with then were 3 men, all peasants with evil gleams in their eyes, filth on their skin and clothes and discoloured teeth in their wicked grins. One of them was behind Sansa, holding her by the neck with one hand and a dagger at her breast with the other. Sansa's hands were clawing at his paw around her neck indicating that he was squeezing far to tightly. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Jon and Theon drew their swords and took up defensive stances. Jon started edging towards the one holding Sansa captive.

The peasant turned his face into her neck but kept his eyes trained on Jon. "Well well well... Looks like this one wants to be your hero little bird.”

"Let her go and we'll be on our way. No one need die or be harmed today.”

"Oh I'll let her go after me and my friends here have spilled in her pretty little holes.” He sneered. "You two can watch if you like, for you won't be going anywhere soon - some more of my men have taken custody of your fine horses back there on the pathway - we thank you kindly for those.”

"Keep the horses! Just give me the girl. Unharmed. Untouched - and I'll let you keep your cock.” Jon snarled.

Suddenly, one of the other two men screamed a horrible gargling wail when Ghost launched himself at the man and tore his throat out.

Both the other men were distracted by the beast and the dying noises of their friend. Sansa took a chance and kicked her captor as hard as she could in the shin with the back of her heel.

The peasant loosened his grip with a yelp, his hand going to his shin. Jon reached out to Sansa and pulled her to him before stepping in front of her protectively.

Before the man could comprehend that he no longer had the advantage, Jon thrust his sword into his shoulder and forced him down into his back. The man cried out as Jon leaned over him putting some weight on the hilt of his sword.

Seeing both his companions had fallen, the third man turned and dashed off into the trees. Theon gave chase shouting profanities after him.

Jon remembered the mans threats to Sansa and wanted to make him suffer immensely before ending his life. But he knew he couldn't fulfil his blood-lust under Sansa's watchful eyes.

"You know, you really shouldn't talk about a Lady like that, let alone place your filthy hands on her" he said so cooly that even Jon found his words to be chilling.

"How many are there of you?

"Jus..... Just us and one more m'Lord" the man cried out in pain as Jon twisted his blade.

"Hmmm" Jon considered. "You're lucky it t'was not me you threatened as I'd have instantly saw fit to run you through and end your dirty little life" he spat. "As it is, you threatened Lady Sansa here and we'll ask her if you should be left to live.”

"What do you say my Lady, all things considered, does this man deserve to leave with his life intact?” He asked turning to Sansa.

Sansa's eyes were wide at his question. She then stared at the man on the ground under Jon, her hand absentmindedly going to her neck. She looked as though she was recounting the filthy mans words in her head. With a renewed look of steel behind her face, her eyes met Jon's waiting ones.

"No. This excuse of a man does not deserve the chance to live and threaten more people. Kill him please Jon.”

******

Jon and Sansa made their way back to the path and sure enough their horses were gone. Ghost had wandered off into the woods but Jon wasn't worried - it was a common occurrence and in truth he hadn't even known that the wolf had followed them today. They waited for Theon to return.

"Are you harmed my Lady?” His eyes skimmed her looking for injuries and stopped at her hands that were trembling.

"I'm fine..... I think" she said shakily "thanks to you Jon.... Just a bit shaken up...And please call me Sansa" she cracked a small smile.

"I'm sorry you had to see.... What I did.... Sansa.”

Her steely look returned in a small degree "he deserved it" she said harshly before returning to her softness "I'm glad you were there" her hand rested on his arm and seemed a lot less shaky.

 Theon returned boasting of how the peasant he had run after had pissed himself before he ran his sword through his gut. Sansa wrinkled her nose up slightly at his tale.

They decided that they should abandon the trip to Fair Frost Hall and start back to hopefully find Robb and Talisa at the village. Jon was doubtful they would reach it before nightfall however - now that they were on foot.

The darkness was on them sooner than they anticipated and it was decided that unfortunately they would have to camp at the side of the path at a small clearing. They had passed a barn an hour previous but made the mistake of thinking that they may be close to the village and carried on instead of bedding down under shelter.

Their feet were tired and conversation had practically dried up with exhaustion. Jon could tell that Sansa was as thankful for the silence from Theon's mouth as he was.

They settled down beside a fire that Jon had made and soon all three were laid an arms length apart, Sansa between her two male companions for safety.

Jon had offered Sansa his mantle as a cover or rolled up for a pillow but she forcibly refused it, saying that she would not take his source of warmth.

_You'd be a fine source of warmth my Lady._

Sansa was laid on her side facing Jon. Her eyes closed and her face resting on her hands. The fire crackled at their feet.

After a while of staring at Sansa, Jon heard Theon shuffling from behind her and then witnessed a hand rest on her hip from behind. Sansa's eyes snapped open and then went wide with fear when the hand snaked up her body.

Jon moved quickly and shoved Theon's hand away "keep your hands to yourself Greyjoy!” He spat throwing a glare over at Theon who said nothing but put his hands up in surrender and turned over, not wanting to defend his actions at the late hour.

'Thank you' Sansa mouthed when Jon laid back down. She shuffled closer to him to get away from the Ironborn. Sansa closed her eyes. She was so close and yet they were not touching. Even this proximity affected his body as he prayed for his hardness to abate.

They lay like that for quite sometime before Jon whispered that Sansa looked cold. She was shivering slightly and had obviously not yet fallen into sleep.

She nodded, keeping her eyes closed. "I wish Ghost would come back - he's so warm.”

"You... You could share my warmth.... If you like... I mean, if you don't mind. I know it's not proper but you might be able to sleep better.” Jon wasn't sure where his boldness came from but he suspected it had something to do with his growing need to hold her.

Sansa opened her eyes to scan his face momentarily and then silently nodding she shuffled so close to his side that she was flush against him. Her head rested on Jon's shoulder, his arm wrapping her with his mantle. Sansa's arm lay across his chest with her hand on his other shoulder, under the other side of his cloak.

The swell of her breasts pressing tightly up against Jon's side did nothing to aid his throbbing desire now aching in his breeches.

_Calm down Jon or you'll never get any sleep! Think of something else. Think of something else!_

Starting to warm up, Sansa wiggled in his arms, nuzzled closer to his neck and sighed a contented sleepy sigh.

_Fuck!_

He lay there awake long after her breathing became deep and heavy with sleep. Theon began to snore. Jon resigned himself to the fact that he'll probably not be able to drift off, what with his blood ablaze with pure want. He lay there on his back looking at the stars with Sansa in his arms and he could not bring himself to care.

  
Jon must have slipped into some form of sleep however because he began feeling the sensation of being awoken -  Being awoken to movement - only slight, but growing. He wasn't sure how much time has passed but once he had cleared his head of the heaviness of sleep, he realised that it was Sansa that was moving. Not all of her, just her hips. She was grinding them into his thigh as she had hitched one leg over his.

_Is.... Is she trying to get satisfaction up against me?_

He stilled, trying to make sense of what was happening. Her breathing was steady and deep. She was still asleep.

_She's rubbing herself against me in her sleep!_

This wasn't helping the fact that he had nursed an erection all night. An erection that was now being teased with her thigh.

Her hand that was at his shoulder was grasping and releasing the fur of his mantle. The action was slow but in time with the grinding if her hips.

_I didn't know women got satisfaction from such things.... Let alone in their sleep._

He wondered what she dreamt of.

A thought came to Jon - could he increase her pleasure somehow?

He started moving his leg so that his thigh was meeting her own movements, hopefully increasing the pressure on her cunny.

It seemed to have the desired effect as she gave out a soft moan into his chest and started nuzzling his neck.

_Oh gods!_

Her hips started to pick up pace slightly so Jon matched the movement with his thigh. Sansa's hand held a firm grip in his mantle now as she let out a small whimper and pressed her entire body close to his side.

A slightly louder, warm 'Mmmm' sound escaped her then and suddenly she stopped all movement. Her breathing became sharp and Jon could feel her hammering heartbeat against his ribs. He felt a slight tickle at his neck - her eyelashes brushing his skin as her eyes fluttered awake.

_Damn!_

She released her grip from his fur, moved her leg from atop his and shuffled away from him slightly. He felt her breathing even out and her head start to turn to look at him. He shut his eyes pretending to be in a deep sleep.

A relieved breath came from Sansa then and she carefully removed herself from his arms and slowly stood up. She gingerly tiptoed out of the small clearing, into the trees.

_Where is she going? I should follow to make sure she's safe.... She might just be making water.... Leave her a little while. But what if there's more of those thieves about?_

Jon then heard a quiet whimper coming from the trees.

_She's.... She's pleasuring herself!... I really shouldn't be listening._

He glanced over at Theon. He was fast asleep, on his stomach breathing deeply. One hand down his breeches.

Curiosity and excitement got the better of Jon and he crept quietly to the tree line. He had a fair idea of what tree she was behind by the mixture of quiet rustling and soft moans. Jon positioned himself so that hopefully he wouldn't be seen.

_What are you doing you debauched bastard?!_

But as soon as he caught a glimpse of her, framed by moonlight, he no longer regret his actions. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Sansa was sat with her back up against the base of a tree. Knees bent and her skirts were hitched right up to her waist. Jon's eyes roamed her long legs still clad in her stockings with little bows at the top. Her legs were squeezed together and her milky thighs were rubbing together while one hand was between her legs, under her smallclothes. Sansa was making rhythmic movements with her hand while her other arm was raised and clutching the bark of the tree above and behind her.

Jon loved the look on her face - eyes closed, face turned into her upward reaching arm and her sensual lips parted in a way that had Jon reaching down to his painfully hard member.

_Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to take myself in hand while watching the most beautiful woman I've ever seen do things to herself? This feels wrong. She came to this spot to do this in privacy._

Sansa was making pretty sounds while her breathing became more laboured. Her chest was heaving up and down and she had spread her knees apart.

Jon came to realise that he couldn't now retreat back to the camp even if he wanted to. He shoved his hand down his breeches and pulled out his cock roughly. Sweet relief flooded his body when he began his fast firm strokes up and down his length.

He knew he wouldn't last long whilst watching her hand move in her smallclothes. He wondered what exactly it was that she was doing?

_Is she just rubbing herself? Does she have her fingers inside herself?_

Sansa's own body seemed to answer his question as he started to notice a rhythmic wet sound.

_She is amazing! I want to be the one touching her like that. I want to be inside her. I want to taste her and be the one inducing those pretty moans and sighs._

The thought of his mouth on her cunny produced an involuntary growl from Jon's chest causing Sansa to stop abruptly. She sat up straight, knees snapped together, eyes wide, straining to listen to the wilderness for more noises. Jon's heart was in his throat. Paused mid motion and rooted to the spot, he waited until Sansa seemed to be content that nothing was coming her way and continued her ministrations.

She had returned to her previous position and after not too long seemed to be close to her release. Head turned into her arm, she bit her sleeve, trying not to make too much noise. Her face was pinched in sweet pleasurable agony and the hand at her cunny was moving faster now. She grunted beautifully into her arm, breathing heavily through her nose, legs squeezed together as her teeth let go of her sleeve and she sighed out two small words.

"Oh Jon!”

Jon came hard then. Spilling his seed against the tree and trying not to make any noise. He saw stars but knew he didn't have time to wait to come to his senses. He wanted to stay and watch the now panting Sansa come down from her climax but he needed to get back into the 'sleeping' position that she had left him in.

_She said my name! She said my fucking name when she found her release! She was thinking of me while touching herself!_

It took a while for her to return to the clearing. She was trying very hard not to make any noise but he was acutely aware of her movements through his closed eyes. He heard her rinse her hands with water from her flask.

_I would have preferred to suck those clean for you sweet girl._

She sat next to him preparing to lay down. He could feel her eyes on him for quite some time. He felt her draw nearer to him, leaning over him, looking as his face.

_Shit! Does she suspect that I'm awake?_

Jon felt a soft finger push one of his curls away from his face. She stroked his hair and then his beard softly before her finger brushed lightly across his bottom lip. He couldn't help it, his lips parted ever so slightly in anticipation. He heard her breath catch in her throat before he felt the softness of her own lips press lightly on his.

She laid back down next to him then and shuffled close to his side, resting her head on his chest, her hand returning to his shoulder. A soft sigh left her lips before she fell back to sleep.

_She said my name. She kissed me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! I'm so motivated by your comments so please feel free to leave any! Suggestions always welcome!
> 
> Ps - if there's anything to learn from this chapter its - don't go for a comfort break in the woods! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But more Ghost/Sansa interaction in this short chapter. The next chapter will be a lot longer and filled with sexual tension - ooh la la!

"Well well well! Don't you two look cozy!” Theon practically shouted whilst kicking one of Jon's boots.

Jon and Sansa opened their eyes, blinking in the morning light and trying to focus on the Ironborn looming over them. They were in the same position as they had been when they fell asleep but Sansa's head was well and truly tucked under Jon's chin, one of her legs was hitched over his pelvis and Jon's hand was planted on her thigh.

Sansa bolted from his embrace and scuttled away to put some distance between them.

Theon chuckled. Jon looked pained from the sudden loss of her body then turned a scowl upon Theon.

"Didn't take long for your bastard instincts to kick in did it Snow?” Theon chuckled.

"Lady Sansa was cold" Jon said as evenly as he could manage. Sansa looked guiltily at Jon.

"You should have said something my Lady! I would have been more than happy to share my warmth with you.” Theon said, grinning suggestively.

Sansa looked as though she was remembering Greyjoy's hands on her from the night before. The steely look that Jon had witnessed before took over her features once more.

Sansa's eyes narrowed "No thank you Theon" she said, her voice heavily laden with ice.

"So you'd prefer to press your body up against a base born whoreson than a true born heir?” He said incredulously.

Sansa stood up, arched one brow and responded "It seems that way doesn't it.” Before she strode into the treeline with purpose.

Theon and Jon's eyes followed her in disbelief. Jon's gaping mouth quickly turning into a smirking one as he looked back at Theon.

The Ironborn took Jon's amused look as an invitation to talk more about the situation. "You fucked her didn't you?”

"What?! No!”

"Well you definitely did something to her.”

 _No TO her no_.

"She seemed quite happy to let you put your grubby bastard hands on her.... Come on what did you do?.”

"Nothing Theon - she is a Lady. Now drop this please!” Jon said as a hugely guilty look took control of his face.

"Like fuck it didn't! She must have whores blood in her somewhere if she's so easy she'd let you touch her. If I'd known that, I would have tried something with her sooner - seems you've beat me to it bastard.”

Jon stood abruptly, torn equally between walking away from Theon or bashing his skull in with a rock. Luckily, he opted to leave his company as he made for the trees. Theon grinned childishly after him.

Just as he met the trees, Jon heard Theon call "Don't mind sharing do you Snow?” It took all of Jon's resolve not to turn around but to keep going.

After relieving himself against a tree he was reluctant to return to the smug Ironborn arsehole. Jon weaved about the trees a little to give himself time too cool his blood before returning.

_Last night. Sansa. Rubbing against me. Touching herself. SAYING MY FUCKING NAME._

His blood hadn't cooled but was fiery for a different reason all together now.

"Do you think he'll tell anyone?” Came a small voice.

He hadn't noticed Sansa sat at the base of a tree, knees bent and brought close to her chest. Arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees.

He startled at her voice, he had been lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts of her, completely undone. He blushed before he could answer.

"Er..... Of how we were..... How he found us?” He queried.

"Yes.” She said with worry in her eyes.

Jon knew that a Lady's reputation was important. To be caught in a mans embrace would be quite scandalous indeed.

"I'll make sure of it Sansa. He won't tell a soul.” He swore, his hand on his heart.

She explored his face with her dazzling eyes before thanking him.

"I .... I find him rather arrogant" she said, looking away and wrinkling her nose. This was a major damnation from her lips in Jon's view - a Lady must always be polite and sweet. He enjoyed it.

"When I think of how he tried to put his hands on me.... It makes my skin crawl" she pulled a face.

_But you didn't seem to mind my hands did you sweet girl?_

"Jon" she said suddenly. "Would you mind helping me with something?”

"Not at all! What can I help you with?”

"My hair.... The pins are hurting my head now and I want to take them out but I can't see what I'm doing - could you help me?” She gestured to the bun hung low on her head, some tendrils of copper had fallen out during the night and the flowers that had been neatly tucked into the design had wilted and were squashed.

Jon gulped. "Of... Of course.”

She shifted her seated position so that he could kneel behind her. This suddenly felt a lot more intimate to Jon than any of the previous night.

He began removing pins as he found them, reaching forward and placing them gently in her hand with his own - slightly trembling. Her hair was cool to touch and like silk.

Little by little, a curtain of shiny, wavy hair hung down her back. When he was sure she would not notice, he brought a handful of it to his face, pressed his lips to it and inhaled.

_Lavender, lemon and Sansa._

They decided not to add fuel to the fire and exited the wooded area separately. Jon having walked around to a completely different place to where he entered it. He lingered a little while just before stepping out into the clearing. Watching Sansa dutifully ignoring Theon and splashing some water from her flask onto her face.

_Gods Jon - stop this! How has she managed it? This hold on me she has? Is it because she might one day be mine?_

He clutched onto that happy thought - the thought of their wedding night and any other night spent with her in his embrace. The thought of her gifting him many things - her smiles, her laughs, her dreams and desires, her moans and her sighs. He thought of her gifting him many babes. Her body growing large with his child, giving him the family he never thought could be. He then considered his own station - how it would change should she consent to being his - he would always be a bastard, that was true enough, but a Lord bastard with property and a small bit of land. What could he possibly give her in return for all of these promises for his future?

_I would love her. I would love her fiercely. She would never know a day without my adoration and gratitude. Gratitude for all she would offer me........ Is it enough?_

He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Theon had approached Sansa and began admiring her undone hair. Taking some in his hand and stroking it with his thumb. Sansa's posture stiffened.

Jon strode out from the trees and announced abruptly that they should start walking.

*****

They found the tiny village after an hour of walking. After knocking on a few doors and asking questions they located Robb and Talisa in the largest cottage, inhabited by a widow and her 15 year old son.

Talisa's ankle was no longer swollen but a purple bruise was forming. She shrugged it off when Sansa seemed concerned.

"Never mind that. What happened to you three?”

After the tale was told around the widow's kitchen table, Robb and Talisa's brows couldn't have been raised any higher at their shock that this had happened on Stark lands.

"Thank goodness Jon was there to protect you" Talisa hinted, giving Jon a sly glance.

"I know! I'm so thankful" Sansa said while resting her hand on Jon's forearm as he sat next to her.

Theon, who was sat opposite eyed Sansa's touch and cleared his throat ready to talk. Sansa withdrew her hand quickly whilst Jon kicked Theon in the shin under the table.

"Ow! What was that for bastard?”! Jon's warning glare at the ward could have given him a black eye to match his split lip. Theon seemed to get the picture and smirked down at the table.

"Did you find lodgings for the night?” Robb asked.

Theon jumped at the chance to answer this one. "No, we camped in a clearing under the stars by a crackling fire. It was very romantic.”  
His last sentence was said at Jon and Sansa rather than anyone else.

Jon shifted uncomfortably on the bench, Sansa excused herself and asked to use the widow's wash basin to freshen up.

Once Sansa was out of earshot, led by the widow, Jon shot across the table and grabbed Theon by the front of his tunic.

"Do you think this a funny game Greyjoy? Lady Sansa's reputation could be ruined if you don't learn to shut that mouth of yours. And I'd sooner break your legs than see that happen - I care not whether you are under my fathers protection. You saw what Ghost did to that peasant? Do you think he'll distinguish between that and the flesh of a lordling?" Jon's venom filled the room. Theon gulped and then wore a shaky small smile, nodding silently as Jon released his grip from his tunic. Robb and Talisa sat there with their mouths agape.

Talisa was the first to break the tension in the room - moving her hand across the table to place it atop Jon's. "Jon.... What happened?”

_Oh nothing, I just came against a tree whilst secretly watching Lady Sansa pleasure herself in the middle of the woods._

"It was nothing really..... But Greyjoy here is jumping to wrong and very harmful conclusions.” He glared at Theon.

Talisa and Robb's expressions of curiosity wouldn't leave their faces so Jon reluctantly continued.

"Lady Sansa was too cold to sleep..... I simply offered for her to sleep close to me.... To... You know.... Share body heat.” Jon's cheeks flamed. Two identical knowing grins slowly crept upon Robb and Talisa's faces. Theon kept his gaze down at the surface of the table, seemingly afraid to goad Jon any further.

Sansa returned and the widow offered the group some stew.

Jon could tell that she was hungry beside him. She was trying so hard to slow her eating and be lady-like but she finished her meagre portion before him. Theon slurped his with gusto. Jon pushed a good chunk of meat and three small potatoes into Sansa's empty bowl from his own. She blushed but grinned her thanks.

From then they said their thanks and negotiated with the widows neighbour about the purchase of the only steed available for offer in the small village - a mule.

It was decided that Talisa would ride with Robb, Jon and Sansa would discard Talisa's side saddle and share her horse - while Theon took the mule.

Jon could feel Sansa was full of tension in front of him on the horse - even though they shared a laugh at Theon's expense at the sight of the arrogant ward atop the scruffy trotting mule. Sansa was trying to hold her body slightly away from him but it didn't help matters because the gait of their steed would bring her hips and arse bouncing back into his crotch. If anything, this was a more suggestive pose than if she had just relaxed into him.

Jon prayed that the fabric of his breeches and her skirts were enough of a barrier for Sansa not to feel his erection pressed against her right buttock.

She must have exhausted herself with her efforts at keeping her distance however, because once Winterfell came into view, the upper half of her body seemed to practically melt into Jon as his arms encircled her, holding the reigns.

*****

Ned Stark was furious to hear the news of their attack. He praised Jon and Theon for their approach with the thieves but the fact that this happened to one of his guests on his land was not lost on him. He decided that a few Stark men would need to be appointed for patrols - he would not let his lands be used for such activities.

Lady Sansa asked that she be the one to retell to tale to her parents. Ned agreed and asked her to pass on his apologies for what befell her. Jon was quite relieved that he would not be present when the Surewings learnt of what had happened.

Jon returned to his chambers, deciding not to eat his evening meal as his body craved sleep due to his previous nights activities.

With his sleep came one of his 'wolf dreams' as he had taken to calling them in his own mind. They had always featured Lady Sansa and this one was no different.

There she was, sat in her bath tub beside the fire. Her hair was wet and slicked back off of her face. Her shoulders housed small droplets of bath water.

One of her travelling companions, Heather, Jon thought her name was, was sat upon the end of Sansa's bed, chatting away while playing with her hair.

Jon willed his wolf dream body to move closer to Sansa and, to his amazement, he did. He began nuzzling Sansa's hand that was laid over the side of the tub. She returned his affections with strokes and scratches which tingled over his whole body.

"So now you've spent a whole night camping in his company, what do you think of him now Sansa?” Heather enquired with a raised brow.

Sansa paused, her cheeks reddening, not from the heat of her bath. "Jon was a gentleman Heather. I knew he would be.”

"A gentleman? Are you sure? I've never seen a gentleman stomp his boot over another man's throat like he did to poor Theon.”

"Yes - poor Theon" Sansa's words dripping in sarcasm as she emphasised the word 'poor'. She leant her head against the back of the tub. A small, wicked smile crept upon her face.

Heather however didn't seem to notice her friends lack of concern for the Ironborn. "I mean, it was terrible wasn't it? It was like something in him had snapped and broken. The way his body was moving in pure rage! He looked uncontrollable and quite frightening!”

Sansa lifted her head to meet Heathers eyes. "He's not frightening - not to me.”

"I'm just thinking of your welfare as a friend Sansa.” Her companion pleaded. "He's..... He's like that beast of his - he seems content to let you pet him but inviting him into your bed could lead to him tearing your flesh apart in the night!”

"Ghost?” Sansa questioned, turning her head towards the wolf - towards Jon. Her expression was full of warmth as she scratched behind his ear. Ghost/Jon let out a high whimper. "But I do share my bed with him. His fur is so soft and warm. It's nice to not be alone at night.”

"Lady Sansa!” Heather exclaimed, one hand over her mouth. "You told me yourself that you witnessed the creature ripping out a mans throat - supposing his hunger sets in while you slept?”!

"He was protecting me Heather! Besides, how can you look into his eyes and not see kindness and adoration in them?" She said cupping the wolfs muzzle with two wet hands, directing his face to meet hers. Jon's eyes staring out from behind his wolfs. He wanted to kiss her but instead Ghosts body started licking her jaw. Sansa giggled. Heather looked on in shock.

"A wolf is not meant to sleep in a Lady's bed Sansa..... And perhaps a bastard isn't either.” Heather snapped.

"Heather!" Sansa exclaimed, letting go of Ghost/Jon.

"I'm just thinking of your future Sansa" she implored. " Jon Snow may be giving you the view of being a gentleman now but he will return to his true nature - much like his beast - wild and violent.”

Ghost/Jon let out a low grumbling growl.

"Heather" Sansa began, in a slow, controlled voice. "We have been friends for quite some years now and I adore your companionship, but in this matter you are wrong. If Jon poses such a threat to me and my happiness, I expect you to trust that I could come to that conclusion on my own. You are to speak no more if this to me, or anyone else. Is that understood?” Ghost/Jon's growl grew louder in volume. Sansa place a placating hand on the beasts neck.

With a curt nod, Heather bid Sansa good night and retreated from the room.

Sansa ducked her whole head under the water, gasping when she resurfaced. She shifted to face Ghost/Jon and scratched under his chin.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you boy?”

Ghost/Jon started licking her palm whilst whimpering and wagging his tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one guys! It's a little bit of a filler chapter but needs to be included. 
> 
> As always I love your comments! Please keep them coming they are so key to my motivation! Suggestions always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy solo time for Jon and getting playful with Sansa.

Jon awoke from a deep, restoring sleep and pondered his recent wolf dream. He was sure that the visions within them could not be real, yet there was that smell - Sansa's scent that he experienced within the dream before smelling it in real life - How could that be?

In his most recent dream, Sansa had called him a gentleman and defended him against unfair accusations - this made his heart swell with hope and love. And yet it was just a dream he told himself.

She had also been bare before him in the dream, her skin all wet and soft in the bath tub. He thought about touching her, caressing her warm wet skin and perhaps licking some water droplets from her neck, shoulders and breasts.

His hand reached down to meet with his cock, hard and in need of attention.

Starting with slow strokes up and down, he started imagining various sexual scenarios - all acted out in his head with Sansa. It began with him sharing her bath, with Sansa straddling Jon as she rode him. He thought of her round perky breasts, bouncing close to his face as he nuzzled and licked and sucked. Bath water sloshing over the sides of the tub.

His mind then wanders back to the night at their camp. The feel of her body pressed against his - how sweet that would have felt if they had been without their clothing. Sansa sneaking off to try and get some satisfaction. In his fantasy though, instead of hiding behind a tree, fisting his cock, he would confidently stride towards her and asked if she wanted any help. Even in his imaginings, Sansa was slightly coy to answer, but she bit her lip (oh how he loves when she does that), nodded her head and held out her hand for him to sink down and join her.

It started with passionate kissing in his mind and Jon licked his lips whilst pumping his cock - slightly disappointed that the taste of Sansa's mouth had not magically appeared on his tongue.

He could feel that pressure building up quickly as he pleasured himself so his mind raced forward a few steps in his fantasy to get to the part he truly desired.

With her legs bent, knees pulled up to her chest and apart, she was bared fully to him. He would imagine her pleading with him to make her come - make her come with his mouth.

Jon hadn't had much experience with the female anatomy - in fact he'd only ever seen one cunny in his life. He once attempted to bed a whore but had decided against proceeding after thoughts of fathering bastards had flooded his brain. He drew on the only mental image he had for that part of Sansa's body but he felt sure that hers would be sweeter.

He'd barely started thinking about inhaling her, spreading her wet folds, tasting her and fucking her with his tongue when his thundering release came, hot and sticky across his belly.

_Fuck!_

Jon licked his lips again and once more he was disappointed that he could not taste her.

He lay there panting for a while before rising to clean himself. He wondered, not for the first time, what scenarios Sansa's mind conjured when she touched her own sweet cunny. He also wondered how often she did so - he'd not really given much thought to the fact that women did such things before witnessing Sansa. Now he could barely keep his mind from it.

Looking out of the window he realised that it was still incredibly early - before dawn even. The light in the courtyard below him was dim but he still managed to make out a hooded figure scurrying across the yard. The unknown person turned to look to see if they were being watched but never gazed upwards towards Jon's chambers. That was when he realised who it was. The hood betrayed a small section of long flowing copper hair and Jon could see the white of a nightrail under the dark cloak.

"Sansa" he breathed against he window pane. He noticed Ghost was plodding next to her.

Where on earth is she going so early?.... And dressed in only a nightrail? I have to go and find out. I have to be with her..... Any chance I get.

He donned his shirt, breeches and tunic and paused only briefly to wonder whether following her around any chance he got would crowd the Lady too much. Perhaps she would not care for his company? It was only a momentary thought however, because he found he could not stop the forward propelling motion of his body. He felt a great need to be in her presence as much as possible.

After searching for a while, he concluded that she had either gone to the Godswood or had returned to her chambers. He stepped through the ancient trees of the sacred wood and froze when he heard an echo of a voice, her voice. He couldn't work out the words but he heard much laughter.

What if she's not alone?

He started towards the sound of her merriment, the dawn light starting to illuminate his surroundings softly. Soon he heard splashing noises to accompany Sansa's melodic laugh.

_The hot spring pool._

He was greeted by the sight of Lady Sansa blissfully swimming and frolicking with his great direwolf companion. She seemed so happy and was encouraging the beast to swim out to her.

Jon contemplated staying hidden so that he could view Lady Sansa at his leisure but Ghost had other ideas. The white wolf climbed out of the shallow edge of the pool, shook his coat, sending a spray of water everywhere and trotted over to where Jon was to greet him.

"Hello friend" Jon said barely acknowledging the animal, save for a feeble pat on his head.

Jon's attention was trained on Sansa who, in her shock at being found in the hot spring, had stood up, the water reaching her hips. The wet cloth clung to every curve, the fabric turned near transparent.

 _Don't look at her teats. DO NOT look at her teats_.

As if hearing his thoughts, Sansa quickly ducked her shoulders back under the water.

"Good morning Lady Sansa" Jon said after clearing his throat.

"Good... Good morning Jon.....um...I was trying to get Ghost to take a bath..... He still had the smell of.... His 'kill' .... And he wouldn't get in my tub... No matter how I tried to coax him.” Sansa was embarrassed and Jon could sense it.

Jon smiled at the thought of Sansa trying to force the great beast into a bath tub. His smile seemed to put her at ease a little.

"I'm sorry you keep finding me in these situations Jon" she said, her eyes lowered to the ripples in the water.

_These situations? Like at the forest? No - she can't mean that._

Sansa noted the confusion on his face. "It's..... It's not proper to be out in my nightrail.” Her eyes dropped again.

"You will always be nothing but a true Lady to me Sansa.” Jon's words escaped him before he had the chance to think them over.

Sansa looked a little taken aback at his proclamation but a wide smile soon crept across her face. "Thank you Jon" she blushed. "If mother or my septa saw me now they'd keel over where they stood!” Sansa giggled.

_I might do the same yet my beautiful lady._

"Can you try and get him to come back in the water? I want to try and scrub his muzzle - it's still a bit bloodstained.”

Jon managed to coerce Ghost back into the water. He then kicked off his boots, rolled up his breeches and sat with his feet and calves dangling in the naturally heated pool.

"One of the girls in my fathers employ as my companion thinks it unwise for me to sleep with your wolf. Says he might eat me up in the night" Sansa said whilst cupping water up to the beasts muzzle and rubbing his fur. "I thought if at least in can get rid of the evidence of his heroism, he might be less frightening to her.”

_Interesting._

Jon said nothing. He was too mesmerised by her fussing and cooing over his wolf and the way in which her breasts would move when she scrubbed more vigorously.

Suddenly Ghost seemed to think that he'd received enough attention and that it was his turn to start giving some back. He nuzzled Sansa's chest full force with his head, causing her to fall back into the water onto her backside, the water coming up to her ears.

Sansa coughed and spluttered for only a second but then started laughing at herself.

Jon couldn't help but join in on that laughter, a joyous chuckle coming from deep within his chest at this lady, HIS lady acting as she should - natural and pure.

"Well I don't know what you're laughing at Jon Snow" Sansa declared, a wicked grin forming on her mouth as she began splashing water at him in a jovial manner.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Jon kept his voice playful.

"Oh yes? And whys that?”

"You don't want to anger the wolf do you?” Jon said whilst taking his tunic off and slipping into the water fully, not caring that his breeches and shirt were now soaked. He started a playful chase after Sansa who squealed and giggled while splashing and trying to get away. Ghost exited the water seemingly uninterested in their horseplay.

Sansa managed to dodge Jon's lunges for her at first but then tried to get out from the hot spring pool at a deep edge. She heaved her body out as far as her arse. Jon was directly behind her now and could see the outline of her small clothes through the fabric of her nightrail. The sodden cloth clung to the curves of her hips and rounded behind. Jon let out an involuntary growl at the sight. Sansa squealed again, seemingly thinking that his noises were part of their wolf game.

Jon seized her waist and pulled her back into the water. "And where do you think you're going?” He turned her around so they were face to face. His hands still on her waist.

Sansa was half panting, half giggling. "You've caught me wolf, what will you do with me now?”

_What WOULDN'T I do with you?_

Jon's breath hitched and his eyes lingered on Sansa's lips. When he moved his gaze back up to her eyes he noticed they were fixed upon his own mouth.

"Lady Sansa....... May I.....may I kiss you?” He asked tentatively acutely aware that she could scream and run away from him, never to return.

Sansa's breathing deepened as she breathed out a single word huskily "yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm sorry for this teasing chapter! There's a fair bit planned for the up and coming chapters though so watch this space! 
> 
> Thank you sooooo much for all your kind comments! I LOVE LOVE LOVE reading them! 
> 
> As always - I apologise for typos or stupid autocorrect!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any typos or mistakes!

Jon almost didn't hear her reply - or he felt he had possibly imagined it. So he moved slowly, leaning his head down a fraction, his eyes paying equal attention to Sansa's eyes and mouth, silently asking permission once again.

And Sansa gave that permission with very subtle clues - leaning into him, tilting her face up to him slightly, parting her lips and keeping her eyes trained on his.

Jon closed the gap between their lips gently and kissed her almost chastely. Sansa's hands moved to his chest, her touch lighting a delicious tingling warmth upon his skin. He was sure that she must feel his heart hammering under her hand, trying to escape his body.

Jon deepened the kiss and tested the waters by tightening his embrace on Sansa's waist, bringing her closer to him. Her breasts were now pressed against his front and even though the hot spring water was as warm as any bath, he could feel that her nipples were erect through the thin fabric of both her nightrail and his shirt.

Sansa's hands moved from his chest to the back of his neck as she started running her delicate fingers through his damp curls there. The feeling caused Jon to shudder slightly.

_Gods! She is heaven! This must mean she will accept the match with me.... Mustn't it? Oh but she tastes so sweet!_

Jon brought one of his hands up to cup her cheek, she felt soft and precious in his great calloused mitt. He smoothed his hand back over her hair and ran his fingers through her locks that were a bit tangled from their chase. He left his hand there with a fist full of her hair, his other palm laid spread across the small of her back.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging entry. Sansa gave it with a small, feminine moan. Jon responded with a deep growl that he hoped didn't sound intimidating to her ears. Savouring her taste, their tongues moved together slowly, exploring each other.

When Sansa showed no sign of wanting to stop, Jon began to move her backwards towards a large rock at the edge of the pool. She made a quiet surprised sound when her backside hit the rock but continued their kissing and carding her fingers through his hair.

His hips were pressed hard against her body. Jon was sure she would feel his desire for her pushed against her thigh and aching for some friction. His thoughts flashed back to their night in the forest. He moved his own thigh between her legs and pressed it into her. He was pleased with her reaction even though it meant her breaking their kiss to whimper into his chest as she hid her face there, her hands clutching his hair tighter. Jon took advantage of her bared neck and began peppering it with light kisses at first which turned more desperate as he realised that Sansa's breathing was becoming ragged.

_She likes this. I'm making her feel good. I would do anything to make her feel good. How is it that even her skin tastes sweet?!_

Sansa was making appreciative sighs at his touch but then suddenly, as if a spell had been broken she started pushing him away.

"Jon stop, we must stop" she pleaded. He halted his kisses but didn't move his body from hers. She pushed at him harder. "I may be out in my nightrail Jon but you yourself have said I am still a Lady!” One final push and he relented, taking a step back, the pain from leaving her evident on his face along with something else - worry.

_Shit! I've pushed her too far._

"My Lady, I...I'm sorry, I just.."

She gave him a small smile on her reddened face before speaking. "We must go, the castle will be waking up soon.” Sansa began moving to get out of the pool. Jon was rooted to the spot.

He watched her, the thin cloth drenched and clinging to every curve. He drank in her slim waist and the flare of her hips. The fabric was wrapped around her long legs and dripping at the hem. Jon tried desperately not to stare at her chest (which may as well be bare to him with what little modesty her nightrail afforded her) but his efforts were futile.... Until he caught the look on her face - expectant and confused.

"Are you coming?” She asked. Jon lowered his gaze to the floor.

_I would if I could just control my damn cock._

"I... Um... Yes.... I.... Just need a minute.” His voice seeped in embarrassment as he tried desperately to think of something else.

_ANYTHING else_

He chanced a glance back at Sansa's face and noted her confusion.

 _Please don't make me say it_.

"Ah.... I need to...Um... To 'compose' myself" he said, gesturing to where the water reached his waist with one hand and nervously scratching the back of his head with the other.

Sansa's confusion gave way to realisation. "Oh!” Her hand covered her mouth only briefly before she lowered her blushing face and smiled at the floor.

"How... How long will that take?” Sansa started eying the direction of the entrance to the Godswood where faint noises of servants bustling drifted to their ears.

_Gods we could be here until tomorrow supper time if you don't cover your teats from me sweet girl._

"Ah...well, I just need to distract myself, think of something else"

"Can I help?”

.”...... You could...cover yourself.... My Lady" Jon's eyes drifted briefly to her breasts. Sansa's own eyes followed them. Her shock and realisation instant. Her arms automatically crossed over her chest.

"Oh gods! I'm sorry!” She exclaimed, turning her back to him.

"Please don't apologise Sansa... It's just not helping in this particular ... situation.”

_I hope she's not embarrassed._

Sansa found her cloak just as they heard someone approaching. She stared at Jon with fear in her eyes.

"Hide" he instructed. Sansa complied and crouched behind a nearby tree.

"Jon! What in seven hells are you doing lad?” Ned Stark said as he reached the pool, amusement and confusion in his face.

"Ahhhh...I couldn't sleep and thought I'd try to give Ghost a bath.” Jon lied and then inwardly cursed as he realised that his wolf was nowhere to be seen.

_Damn that beast!_

Jon's father eyed him suspiciously but pushed on with their conversation. "I'll need to talk to you later Jon, in my solar... Once you're...decent.”

"Of course father" Jon nodded.

Ned began making his way to the weir wood tree, seemingly content that they had nothing more to say. Jon noticed that Sansa had snuck around behind the trees whilst they were talking and was now making her way out of the Godswood.

_At least I can get out of the water now - nothing like talking to your father to dampen any carnal thoughts._

Jon tried to catch up with Sansa but she must have taken a different route back to her chambers than the one he was on as there was no sign of her or Ghost.

After lingering in some hallways to see if he could find her again, he resigned himself to returning to back to his own chambers.

He started removing his wet clothing when he noticed a folded white handkerchief on the table where his washbasin rested. Upon inspection, he saw small embroidered initials - his initials, in decorative script. After opening the fabric, he found a white direwolf with red eyes in the opposite corner from his initials. The wolf was on a background of grey thread, all stitched within an oval shape. Bringing the handkerchief to his nose he detected the scent of Sansa and couldn't stop smiling.

******  
  
Jon knocked on his fathers solar door and entered after being beckoned.

"Ah Jon. Dry once again I see.” Ned commented, hardly removing his eyes from the open scroll in his hands.

"Father.... You wanted to see me?”

"Yes, come - sit." Ned gestured towards the chair in the opposite side of his large desk. Jon did as he was bid.

"Lord Surewing has told me of several houses that have declared their interest in their Lady Sansa's hand in marriage in these past few days.” Jon's mouth felt dry. "Lord Bolton offering his own bastard to her being the most recent.”

Jon had only met Lord Bolton's bastard once and even though he had been pleasant enough, something about the lad has unnerved him. The thought of his hands (or any other man's hands) on his Sansa caused bile to rise in his throat.

Jon stood suddenly, almost pushing his chair over with the force of the motion. Ned looked him in the face now and then noticed Jon's hands had formed tight fists with white knuckles. Jon said nothing but Ned knew what his son we thinking.

"Lord Surewing and I had agreed not to rush either of you into a decision..... But..... If you want to make your acceptance sooner, it may spur Lady Sansa into making her decision known." Ned paused. " That is, if you have already made your decision Jon?”

"Yes! I wish to accept her!” Jon's answer was quick and sure.

Ned chuckled inwardly "I thought as much... I will make your decision known to the Surewings.” Ned then dismissed Jon kindly before adding his last bit of advice. "Oh and Jon?... If you are going to take certain liberties with the Lady - it would be best if you don't do it in a public place... like the hot spring in the Godswood.”

"....Yes father," A deep red colour creeping across Jon's face as he closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry de this one being a short chapter too! I have already planned out the next one and this seemed like a good place to stop :)
> 
> Please do keep your comments coming! I love reading them and any suggestions you might have for the story!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of unintentional voyeurism in this one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again - please forgive any typos or mistakes! Typed out on my phone!
> 
> Please do leave comments! I love reading them!

Jon hadn't seen Sansa that day as he spent the majority of it at the training yard. When he entered the Great Hall that evening, intent on claiming a seat next to Lady Sansa, he was bitterly disappointed to realise that she had not attended to sup in the hall that night. Jon scowled into his plate.

Lord and Lady Surewing approached him after their meal. "I hear you protected our girl from an unspeakable fate on your travels young man.” The Lord boomed as Jon stood from his seated position.

Somewhere close by, Jon could hear Theon's voice making a quip causing several people to laugh and snigger.

"Anybody would have done the same my Lord.” Jon said with a bow.

"Ah yes but not everyone has a weapon such as your wolf-beast!... You know, I was quite worried when our little Sansa formed an attachment to your animal but now I see that he has grown quite fond of her in return.”

"Yes, Ghost is quite protective over those he loves, my Lord.” Jon gulped his reply.

_As am I._

As if hearing Jon's thoughts, Lord Surewing looked Jon up and down in a pleased manner as if assessing his worthiness. "Hmmm... Alas, I do have some sad news for you Jon Snow..."

_No! No! No! Please don't say she has refused my hand!_

"We must travel back to the Vale earlier than expected" the Lord continued. "My mother, Lady Sansa's Grandmother has been taken quite ill and wishes to be surrounded by family at this time - so I'm afraid that your time getting to know my daughter will be cut short.”

Jon was relieved that his worst nightmare had not, in fact, materialised but none-the-less his stomach housed a deep sinking feeling at being told this news.

_Please don't take her away from me._

"Of.. Of course.... I am sorry to hear of your family's ill health my Lord... When do you start your return travels?”

"We will leave the day after next" the Lord answered.

_So soon?!!_

"Lord and Lady Stark have graciously and generously planned an impromptu feast and dance in honour of our departing" Lady Surewing piped up. She then placed a gentle hand on Jon's arm before saying "be sure to dance with her as much as you can - Sansa loves dancing.”

Jon nodded, a little taken aback at the Lady's encouragement.

_I can see where Sansa gets her warmth._

"May I ask, how is Lady Sansa? I see she has not dined in the Hall tonight" Jon enquired.

"Oh she's well enough lad - I think she hadn't slept well on your little excursion the other night - she needs rest more than food.” Lord Surewing replied.

 _No - she didn't do that much sleeping did she_.

Jon suddenly felt very hot.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see her tomorrow" Sansa's mother added before they bid him goodnight and started to make their rounds to speak to the other guests.

_Will she accept me now, before she leaves? This is maddening!_

_And dancing! For the love of the gods! How am I to get through that without making a fool of myself._

Jon couldn't finish his meal. He adjourned to his chambers early.

******

He needed to see her. He wanted to thank her for the handkerchief, he wanted to make sure she was not offended by his actions at the hot spring, he wanted to find out if she would be his bride (how he would phrase that question alluded him still) but most of all he just wanted to see her.

Jon decided to make her another plate of food and take it to her chambers. After reaching the kitchens only to find it still bustling with staff, he realised how early it still was. After fixing a plate and pretending it was for himself, he returned to his chambers.

_If there's still this many people around the castle I'll get spotted visiting her chambers - best leave it till later._

Jon paced, and sat, and paced again, and tried a different seated position before finally returning to pacing once more.

_Surely it is late enough now?!_

He took a look along the hallway from his chamber door. No-one.

Once he reached Sansa's room he placed a gentle wrap upon the door, her plate of food in his other hand. Nothing. He knocked with slightly more force. Nothing. Jon did not want to call attention to himself so tried to call softly through the door.

"Lady Sansa? Are you there?"

_Does she not wish to see me?!.... She could be sleeping._

Reluctantly, he abandons his plan and heads back to the kitchens to return the uneaten food.

His dismay soon turned to delight when he turned the corner to the kitchens when Lady Sansa was sat eating slices of apple. She had one elbow on the table, her head leant on her hand and a far off expression in her eyes. She looked terribly distracted and deep in thought - Jon briefly contemplated leaving her be, but that thought went as soon as it came.

"Lady Sansa?” Jon broke her concentration.

"Oh!.... Hello Jon.” Sansa straightened her posture in her chair and took her elbow off of the table. After her thoughts were visibly back in the present, she flashed him a smile. Jon noted that even though she was wearing her night gown, she had a robe on as well. He wondered if that had anything to do with this morning.

"May I join you?”

"Of course - were you hungry too?” Sansa eyed his plate.

"Actually this was for you but it looks like you beat me to it" Jon gestured towards her own portion of food, giving her an amused smile.

Sansa chuckled "you're so sweet, thinking of me.” She began to move her hand to place it on his arm but paused halfway and withdrew.

_I'm always thinking of you my Lady._

They say in slightly awkward silence for a while, Jon staring at Sansa, trying to figure out what he was going to say and Sansa fixating on her meal.

"No lemon cakes?” He finally said after noticing the lack of them on her plate and mourning the noise they induce in her.

"I couldn't see any..... And I didn't want to go rifling through all the cupboards and stores.” Sansa shrugged with a smile.

"Allow me" Jon said whilst standing.

"Please Jon, don't troub-" Sansa's words were cut off by giggling coming from the hallway, giggling that was slowly getting closer.

Sansa looked at Jon, glanced at her attire and then returned to looking at him with eyes wide with fear. Jon knew it wouldn't look good to be caught alone with him, at this hour, in her bed clothes.

"Come" he commanded, offering his hand (he hoped his voice was not harsh to her ears).

She took his hand as he whirled them towards a pantry cupboard, just big enough to fit the both of them inside. There they hid awaiting who ever was apparently having fun in the hallway.

The pantry cupboard was a tight squeeze. Jon had entered first, his back pressed against the stone shelving, Sansa was pressed tightly up against him, holding onto his shoulders. Even with them so close, they were unable to close the cupboard door fully, her round behind keeping it from being completely shut.

Jon felt his cock twitch and as if Sansa felt it too, she looked into his eyes, their faces so close he could smell the sweet apple on her breath. Their breathing picked up speed and Jon wasn't sure if was from their close proximity or from the anticipation of being caught.

_It's not going to look good if we get caught like THIS!_

Despite Jon's fears, he couldn't help fixating on Sansa's rosy mouth. Sansa was doing the same. Jon licked his lips and that seemed to break her gaze with his mouth.

Suddenly she turned in his arms to face the inside of the pantry door. This wasn't really helping Jon with the situation in his breeches as now her arse was pressed right up against him. Sansa must have felt something as she moved slightly away from Jon, causing her front to push the door open slightly. Jon grabbed her hips and brought her back to him to stop the door from opening any further. Sansa gasped, Jon whispered an apology close to her ear. His hands didn't leave her curves as they listened for who was coming.

They came crashing into the kitchen, knocking into chairs and counters, giggling, kissing and fumbling.

Sansa saw who entered the kitchen then and brought her hand to her mouth to stifle her gasp as she witnessed Theon and Heather's lips locked ferociously and their hands roaming every inch of each other. Jon's grasp on her hips tightened as he witnessed the same. Both of them watching on from the small open crack in the pantry door.

Theon lifted Heather up onto the table roughly, pushing Jon and Sansa's plates of food to the floor where they clattered loudly. Heather broke her kiss with Theon's hungry lips then to chastise him playfully. "Shhhh! Do you want to wake the whole castle?”!

"No, but I'll tell you who is awake and in need of attention" Theon gestured to his crotch suggestively. Heather giggled and moved to untie his breeches while Theon began devouring her neck and pushing up her skirts. "Hmmm you're wearing those stockings I like" he growled, stroking her thighs, his hand quickly moving to her cunny. Heather purred. Sansa gasped.

"Do you think she'll take the bastard?” Theon asked, his face buried in Heather's breasts.

"I don't know!... Why are we talking about them now of all times my Lord?” Heather asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Because - if that prick weds and beds your Lady, you'll be coming back to Winterfell and I'll have the delight in peeling these stockings from you once again"

Heather seemed pleased with his answer. "Well she sleeps with his monster wolf in her bed if that's any indication.... Oh! My Lord!" Heather exclaimed as Theon hungrily bit her nipple. "Theon! That hurts! She pushed him away slightly. "She thinks the bastard handsome - that's all I know... I don't even know why she's considering the brute - he's practically a savage with that temper of his!”

"Hmmm... Yes" Theon considered, touching his healing lip. "Has she mentioned me?”

"Should she have?” Heather said, pushing him away further, clearly agitated.

"I have no desire on your prim and proper Lady, have no fear... But if she considered me, we'd move to the Iron Island with you in her employ... And I would make you my Salt Wife.” Theon lied whilst trying to regain the intimacy he had with her before.

"Salt Wife?! I like the sound of that!” Heather seemed satisfied with his answer. They went back to their fevered kisses and Theon wasted no time in ridding her if her small clothes, pulling down his breeches and thrusted into her there on the table. They both called out in pleasure and Theon began pumping vigorously.

"Oh! my Lord!..ah!" Heather cried as he jostled her rhythmically. The table creaking from their efforts.

In the pantry Jon knew that Sansa was shaking from shock and perhaps anger. Yet she never took her eyes off of the two cavorting atop the table.

Heather's cries were met with Theon's grunts and the sound of flesh smaking together. Soon they were panting with Theon having given one last loud guttural sound and collapsing atop a slightly frustrated Heather.

_I hope I last longer than that with Sansa._

After Theon and Heather left the kitchens and Jon was sure they must be far enough away, he released his grasp upon Sansa and she burst out of the pantry. Instantly pacing in anger.

"I can't believe she spoke of me like that to HIM! I'm going to kill her!” She continued pacing quickly. Jon stood there observing, not sure how to placate her. "I'm going to kill her and then I'll take those bloody stockings he likes so much and I'll throttle him with them!” Sansa was shaking now.

Before Jon could think of anything calming to say to her he noticed she looked as if she were about to collapse. Rushing forward, he all but scooped her up in his arms and held her close to his chest. She clung to him tightly and leaned her weight on him to keep herself upright as she began crying, her face tucked in low under his chin.

Jon began stroking her hair and making calming noises.

"Urgh! Look at me!” She said "I'm not capable of killing anyone" she shook her head against him.

"Oh I don't know - I think your pretty terrifying" Jon joked, trying to break the tension. It worked. Sansa's sobs mixed with a giggle but she didn't let him go if him.

They stood there for quite some time, holding each other, Jon stroking her hair. Gradually, Sansa became quiet and began to hold her own weight, no longer leaning on him.

She eventually left his arms. "I'm sorry Jon, you didn't need to see me like that... It's just... I counted Heather as one of my best friends... I feel very betrayed.” She looked at the floor and tried brushing her tears away with her hands.

Jon fished out a handkerchief - the one Sansa had gifted him and handed it to her. "You found it!” She said with a shaky smile.

"Yes - I've been meaning to thank you.... I've... I've never had such a beautiful gift" Jon said honestly.

Sansa's smile widened before she let out a yawn that she tried to hide behind the handkerchief.

"You are tired my Lady, let me escort you to your chambers.... You'll need all the rest you can get if there's some 'throttling' to be done.”

Sansa giggled and they helped each other clear their discarded food from the floor before leaving the kitchens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo another short one Im afraid but of course the dance will be in the next chapter so you KNOW something will happen ;)
> 
> All comments and suggestions welcome!! I love reading them all!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo something had to rock the boat at some point right?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated at the beginning of all my chapters - apologies for typos as this is all typed out on my phone! I hope you enjoy it!!

"Just have a few drinks! It'll loosen you up a bit" Robb advised Jon.

"But not too many Jon! You don't want to step on her feet and throw up over her shoulder do you?” Talisa added as Jon was trying his best to whirl her around their bed chamber without knocking into any furniture.

Talisa had offered to help him refresh his memory when it came to dancing. Robb just wanted to sit and watch the carnage.

"You're not as rusty as I thought you'd be - I'll give you that brother" he shouted over Talisa counting their steps. "Now just make sure you keep your hands high where I can see them while you're dancing with my wife!” He joked.

Jon's face flushed and he moved his hand from the small of Talisa's back practically right up to her shoulders.

"You're putting him off you wicked man!” Talisa shouted at her husband. Robb barked out a loud laugh at Jon's concerned face.

Talisa returned to counting them in, Jon stared at their feet.

He left shortly after Talisa concluded that he'd improved as much as he possibly could do in one morning, thanking her and punching Robb playfully in the arm, Jon set off to find Sansa. With the Surewings planning to leave midday tomorrow, he wanted to spend as much time in Sansa's presence as possible.

After a lot of searching and asking, he found Sansa and Ghost at the hot spring pool again, only this time she was sat at the edge, skirts hitched up to just above her knees with Ghost laid next to her, his great big head on her lap. She was stroking him and speaking soft words to the big beast.

_She's just so lovely. Please don't go._

As if sensing his arrival, Ghost lifted his head and whined in Jon's direction. Sansa hurriedly rearranged her skirts to cover more of her legs.

"How is it that you always turn up when I'm doing something undignified Jon Snow?” She asked playfully, raising her discarded stockings in one hand. "Do you have some sort of sixth sense?”

Images flashed through Jon's mind - Sansa in her nightrail in the kitchen, being soaked in the pool, grinding against his thigh in the woods and touching herself with his name on her lips.

_If I were to posses any kind of extra sense, this is a particularly good one to have._

Jon beamed a wide smile and sat down next to her, removed his boots and dunked his feet in the pleasant warm waters.

"I don't think you could be undignified if you tried my Lady.” Sansa smiled coyly in response.

Ghost started making pining noises in her lap and nuzzling her thighs. Sansa made calming noises and sunk her fingers into his thick white fur.

_That darned animal... How can I get Sansa to touch me like that? Let me nuzzle her thighs... And taste her sweet.. OH STOP IT JON! GODS! What is wrong with you?!_

"What's wrong with my friend today?” Jon asked nodding his head toward Ghost.

"I don't know for sure but I think he senses that I'm feeling a little sad.”

"Sad my Lady?”

"Yes, because of my Grandmother"

_Of course you idiot!!_

"Ah... Yes, your parents told me the news, I'm so sorry to hear of her ill health Sansa"

"You would like her Jon. She always speaks her mind. She was the one to finally convince my father to consider you as a possible match for me.”

_Yes, I like this woman a lot._

"She told him that my happiness is more important than any title or lands and I should be allowed to give you a chance and make my own choice" Sansa said smiling to herself.

"Aye, she sounds very wise.” Jon said. Sansa nodded.

"I'm pretty certain she'd like you too. She always said good swordsman make excelle..... " she covered her mouth before she could finish, cheeks burning red.

"What?” Jon asked curiously.

"I can't" Sansa said, shaking her head and chuckling to herself.

"What?” Jon pleaded.

Sansa took a deep breath. .”..lovers.... She said that goods swordsman make excellent lovers" Sansa covered her face and peeked out from her fingers to glance at Jon, who was wearing a grin so wide it must have hurt his cheeks.

Sansa reached down to the water and flicked some at him with a mock-angry look on her face which soon turned to a look of sadness.

"My septa didn't like it when she spoke like that around me or my sister - she said Ladies should not think of such things.” Sansa looked like her thoughts were far away then and she began rubbing her wrist unconsciously.

_Ladies bloody well should think of such things. YOU should my Lady. My Sansa._

"Your septa.... She sounds quite... stern" Jon's statement was a question.

"She is....." Jon could tell that she became uncomfortable. "Let's not talk of her... I won't need to think of her until I'm back home" she said with a shake of her head and a wrinkled nose.

They sat, not saying anything for a little while, the only noise being that of the swishing of their feet in the water and the soft snoring of Ghost who had fallen asleep enjoying Sansa's luxurious touch.

"He'll miss you.”

_I'll miss you._

Jon leant over to ruffle the wolf's head, his touch was rougher than hers, causing Ghost to raise his head and give him a disgruntled look. The beast then stretched his limbs with a yawn and collapsed his head back into Sansa's lap. Jon laughed softly.

"And I him" she smiled.

Jon was itching to ask her if she would accept him and be his wife, but how was he to approach the subject?

"Are you looking forward to the dance?” He asked.

"Oh yes! I adore dancing!” Sansa then noticed the slight grimace on Jon's face "what is it?” She asked in concern.

"Oh nothing my lady.... It's just... I'm not very good at dancing... I tend to avoid it if I can" he said, sheepishly scratching the back of him head.

"Well you must promise me at least one dance Jon..... Please?”

_How could I ever deny you anything Sansa?_

"Of course" he gulped.

"Besides, you can't possibly be that bad" Sansa said, kicking one of her feet up, sending a spray of water across the pool. "You move well in the training yard.”

"Ah yes, but when sparring I don't need to worry about stepping on my Lady's toes"

Sansa giggled. "I'll be sure to wear my sturdiest shoes then" she grinned. Jon mirrored her.

Both their smiles faded and despite their light hearted conversation, Jon felt agitated. He wanted to touch her, hold her, kiss her. He wanted to spew words of adoration into her ear while making love to her. Oh and Gods - how he wanted to make love to her! He was itching to have her in every way possible - to taste her, to fuck her, to make her scream his name over and over. He wanted to know that she would be his for he was already hers and there was nothing he could do about it. But she was not his - not yet.

"I hear your father has received word of more suitors for your hand" Jon said maybe a little too abruptly.

Sansa turned to him with the look of shock on her face. "Err.... Yes.... He has.” She looked away.

He couldn't help himself, he pressed on "he'll expect you to consider them I suppose? To consider all your... Options?”

"Yes" she said simply with a small voice, keeping her head turned away from him.

Jon felt even more agitation rushing through his veins. "Has your father told you that I have accepted our match?”

She slowly turned to look him in the eyes "yes.... He has.”

.”....But you must consider these other suitors also.... Now that they have crawled out of the woodwork?” Jon tried and failed to hide the venom of his thoughts about these new suitors. He had never spoken to her like this and he saw that it shocked her a little.

"I....Yes... I must.... My father says-"

"Are you toying with me Sansa?” His words cut her off as he spoke them, his head hung low.

"What?.... No!.... What do you mean Jon?”

"You.... You treat me like no other Lady has - so pleasant, warm and welcoming towards me. You encourage me at every turn..We even kissed and touched in this very pool.... And.... And I saw you..... I saw you in the woods that night - with your hand to your cunny calling out my name but you won't be mine?” his words tumbled out of him, spewing forth into the air around them.

Sansa said nothing, she didn't need to, the look of pure shock and horror evident on her face. She got up quickly, Ghost whining as she moved. Sansa turned to speak to Jon but no words came. Instead she bent down to snatch her stockings and shoes and began running out of the Godswood.

Jon followed and managed to catch up with her, grabbed her by the arm intent on turning her to face him but she did it violently of her own accord, shrugging out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me Jon!” Tears were rolling down her face now. Even Ghost pushed between them, trying to keep them apart.

"Here - this is yours" she almost spat as she reached into the neckline of her dress and pulled out the freshly washed handkerchief that he'd lent to her last night. She threw it at his feet and turned to leave.

_Shit! Fuck! Buggering shit! What the fuck have I done?! You fucking idiot! Fuck!_

*****

The day past painfully slowly and yet all too quickly. Jon kept himself to his chambers raking over their conversation.

_I accused her of 'toying' with me. I admitted to watching her pleasure herself - she'll think me a fucking depraved pervert!_

Jon fingered the handkerchief.

"I've really fucked this one up" he whispered to himself.

*****

Jon could hear that the dance had started as he skulked in a nearby hallway with his fifth cup of ale. He'd stollen glances into the revelry and seen her. She seemed happy, being twirled this way and that, she wore some of her hair down which meant that every now and again it would splay out behind her beautifully as she was merrily thrown around the dance floor. There were a great number of people in the hall, more than he had expected. Many of them he had not recognised, making Jon wonder if any of them were her new suitors. He was filled with sadness and anger right down to his toes as he watched on, eyes trained on her.

_My Sansa._

He noted that she too seemed to be partaking more with the drink than he'd ever witnessed her do so before.

_She probably wants to forget. Forget about the perverted bastard who raised his voice to her this morning._

Sansa danced three more dances and then, looking flushed left the dance floor and meandered in and out of the watching crowd towards the door leading to the courtyard. Jon followed without a plan.

She was the only person out in the yard and leaning against the wall in the shadows, clutching her arms. Jon saw as he got closer that she had tears on her cheeks.

"My Lady?” Sansa startled at his voice and began brushing her tears away.

"Jon..... What are you doing here?”

"Waiting to talk to you"

She looked at him directly, studying his face before speaking "after witnessing what you did in the woods I thought you'd not want to be near me again! Or is it the opposite Jon - You think me a whore?”!

"What?! No! Sansa you are a Lady - You could never be a whore! What... What I saw in the woods - and I'm sorry, so, so sorry for watching but honestly Sansa, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!” She eyed him suspiciously. "Sansa please... I... I only followed you because I was afraid for your safety but once I saw you, I couldn't look away... I didn't know that you'd gotten up to do... That... Honestly, Sansa please, please don't be angry with me.”

Sansa's face reddened and she looked away, arms crossed at her chest.

"Please Sansa" Jon pleaded as he closed the gap between them. She looked up at him with sad red-rimmed eyes and he was undone.

_How could I have done this to her? Caused her pain?_

He moved quickly, cupping her face with his calloused hands and kissing her ferociously while pushing her back to the wall.

Jon felt her tense at his sudden movements but then it was as if she'd melted into him. Her arms uncrossed from her chest and weaved into his hair, pulling him closer. Jon groaned into her mouth and somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped that the ale he'd consumed wasn't too bitter for her taste as she explored his mouth with her tongue.

He moved to her jaw, placing feverish kisses along it and towards her earlobe, growling endearments at her skin.

"Sansa, my Sansa.... My sweet girl..... You're the most beautiful creature that has ever been..." Sansa whimpered at his words, her head tilted back and her eyes closed. Jon continued, encouraged.

"Please don't be upset with me... Please Sansa" he'd reached her neck now and could feel her pulse racing under his lips. Her hands where in his curls, keeping him secure to her. His hands were placed firmly on her hips and every inch of him that could touch her, was pressed up against her trembling frame.

"Say you'll be mine Sansa.... Please... Forget all those other pricks that want you for themselves... They couldn't possibly want you more than I do.” He pleaded into her collarbone as he licked her skin. Sansa only answered with small gasps and sighs, her chest heaving against him.

It must have been the ale giving him boldness but before he could stop himself he began hitching up her skirts and dragging his hand up her inner thigh.

"Oh Jon!” She whispered before biting her lower lip and gripping his shoulders. Jon could tell she was fighting an inner battle and he wanted her to stop, relax and feel good. He wanted to be the one to make her feel pleasure.

He moved his hand to over her smallclothes and started stroking her mound gently. To his surprise she moaned and hitch one leg over his hip.

Jon took this as an invitation to go further and he slid his finger into her silk undergarments where he found that she was already wet for him.

"You are so beautiful Sansa... Say you'll be mine... Please sweet girl... Please.” He breathed into her ear as his fingers stroked up and down her folds, spreading her slickness. Sansa whimpered and clung on to him tightly.

He was about to push his fingers inside her slowly when she tensed suddenly and began pushing him away. "I can't...Please Jon...We can't.... We mustn't... I have to go.”

With that, she pushed past him, beginning to sob and running as fast as she could back inside the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-duuuuun *dramatic music plays*
> 
> Soooo - what did you think? Is Sansa just being a cock tease? I love reading all comments and suggestions!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuffs going to happen - or - I'm rubbish at writing summaries!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to be typos galore as I was in a rush to get this one posted.

It has been two weeks since the Surewings left Winterfell and for those two weeks Jon hardly left his room or ate. His mind was occupied with her - her taste, her smile, how her body felt pushed up against him, those noises - noises he feared he would never hear again. The handkerchief no longer smelt of lavender, lemons and Sansa.

He recalls the day they left - the day she left. All of the Surewings and their entourage were busy packing up their belongings and preparing for the journey (a large majority of them looked a little worse for wear from the previous nights frivolities).

Jon spent a lot of time at the edge of the courtyard watching the bustle of the leaving party, looking at his feet and scuffing his boots on the cobbled floor, frequently looking up to check to see if Sansa had appeared yet.

She eventually arrived, surrounded by her travelling companions who seemed to be fussing over her. A couple of her friends kept throwing looks at Jon - some were looks of anger, some of concern. He noted that Heather was there but was keeping her distance from Sansa. When she thought no one was looking, Heather slipped away from the group and headed towards the stables.

_To go and say goodbye to that prick Theon no doubt._

As Sansa got closer, and when she turned so that he could see her face, he saw that it looked as if she'd had even less sleep than him. She looked upset. Jon cursed himself for causing her upset.

If Sansa had noticed him skulking on the edge of the commotion, then she hadn't let on. Jon saw the Surewings give his family a formal looking goodbye and watched his father incline his head in Jon's direction when talking to Lady Sansa. She turned to see him and then looked as though she thanked Lord Stark before making her way to Jon. Jon pushed off of the wall he was leaning on and strode to meet her halfway.

.”....Farewell Jon..... I... I hope to see you again soon" her face was pure sadness, Jon felt his must look the same.

"Lady Sansa" Jon's pained voice started. "Please... Please forgive me Sansa. I've been an idiot and shouldn't have acted so.”

Jon's apology was interrupted by one of Sansa's companions calling out to her.

"Lady Sansa - are you alright?” The brown haired girl then threw a glare at Jon. Sansa waved off her friends concerns and returned to facing Jon who was wearing a face of worry.

"Some of my ladies..... They...they think me upset and have made assumptions" she placed a hand on his forearm.

_I don't deserve your comfort sweet girl._

"They are probably correct assumptions my Lady.... Although it pains me to say so.”

"Sansa! We're leaving now love" Lady Surewing called gently as she was getting into the carriage.

"Goodbye Jon" Sansa said in a small voice as she leaned into him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before walking towards her family to leave.

"Goodbye Sansa" Jon said quietly.

He watched their company leave, stood at the gate as they gradually got smaller and smaller. Ghost was following them. Jon wasn't entirely sure whether the wolf would come back to him.

He felt someone approach him.  
"Didn't like the taste of your cock then ay bastard?”

 _Theon_.

Jon didn't even look at him. He didn't have the energy to retaliate. As Jon walked away he saw at the corner of his eye Robb push the Ironborn roughly up against the stone wall to exchange angry words with him.

Hardly anyone in the castle slept well that night - Ghost was in the wolf wood somewhere howling to the moon for what seemed like hours.

*******

During the third week Jon decided to return to the training yard. He bested anyone who was willing to attempt to spar with him, throwing his emotion into his fighting he was sweating and panting but still he called for another challenger. When he was through with all his partners he had no choice but to turn his attentions to the wooden training dummy, taking large chunks out of it, even with his blunt blade.

"You'll have to pay for a new one if you carry on like that" Talisa said as she quietly approached him, hands clasped in front on her.

Jon snorted out a grunt but didn't respond with words, instead carrying on with seemingly trying to turn the dummy to sawdust.

"Robb will be leaving soon with your father to meet with some of the Lords. He needs to learn from Lord Stark how to govern the North"

"Of course" Jon's answer was short, he did not look at her.

"Robb and I think it might be a good idea for you to go too... It might help take your mind off of.... Things" she sounded hopeful.

"Whatever you wish" Jon didn't want to discuss anything with anyone.

"You'll leave in 3 days then.... Jon.... Have you tried writing to her?” Her words dripping with concern for him.

Jon didn't answer so Talisa retreated back inside the castle.

_What would I say?_

*******  
Jon wrote several letters before being somewhere close to happy with his wording.

_~~Lady Sansa Surewing~~ _

_~~Dear Lady Sansa~~ _

_My Dearest Sansa_

_I hope you and your family are well and your return travels were not too arduous. How is your Grandmother?_

_Winterfell has felt quite empty since you left. I can barely visit anywhere in the castle without thinking of you, especially the Godswood._

_Ghost pines for you. I once caught the sentimental beast sleeping in your guest chambers._

_Theon continues to be an ass._

_Robb and Talisa send their kind regards. I am to be leaving with Robb and father to visit some other northern houses soon, we will be away for three weeks. I would very much like to return to a raven from you, should you have the time._

_I miss you._

_Your Jon_

He felt his words were not enough. He didn't have the means to gift Sansa with fine trinkets and pretty things and in any case, it would need to be fairly small for the raven to carry it.

He took a chunk of wood that he'd hacked from the training dummy to his chambers one evening thinking he would whittle it into a token. He did it without thinking and by the early hours he'd fashioned a crude wolfs head. It wasn't the fanciest piece of woodwork but he was leaving Winterfell tomorrow and had no time to refine it. Maester Luwin admired it before adding it to a pouch to go with his letter.

*******

Their travels were long as they visited three separate houses of the North. Jon tried to be polite but mainly he kept to himself. He had no interest in hearing the Lords woes and how Ned would school Robb on the consequences of different decisions regarding the Lords and their lands.

At the last of the great houses - the Manderlys, he opted to stay at a nearby inn instead of with his family in Lord Manderlys guest chambers.

Jon was nursing an ale in the tavern before retiring to his lodgings for the night when a serving girl approached him.

"You look in need of cheering up" she smiled at him while fingering his cloak. She had red hair several shades darker than Sansa's and more wiry. Her eyes were brown and her frame was extremely slim - almost boyish.

Jon forced a smile "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern my Lady.”

The girl barked out a cackle "I am no lady sir... Are you sure you don't want company?” She began twirling her hair in one finger and swinging her non existent hips. Jon thought that it looked like her finger could get tangled very easily in her hair.

"No. Thank you. I'm quite fine.”

She looked him up and down appreciatively "shame" she said before sashaying away towards a group of young men.

Jon retired to his lodgings where he fell asleep with Sansa's handkerchief in his hand.

The return journey to Winterfell felt like it was taking a lifetime. Jon hoped beyond hope that there would be word from Sansa waiting for him when he finally got there. Robb rode beside him in silence. He'd long given up on trying to cheer his brother with jovial tales or jokes.

The great castle came into view as they slowly trudged closer.

"Someone's approaching" Robb said. Their father looked concerned.

They watched the lone rider gallop closer. Robb figured out their identity first and kicked his own horse into a gallop to meet them, fear on his face.

The rider waved Robb off where the two met and carried on galloping towards Ned, Jon and their small group of guards.

She rode straight up to Jon - it was Talisa and she seemed almost as out of breath as her horse.

"She's here! She's here Jon! The Surewings have returned!” She yelled trying to control her horse as it moved around skittishly.

Jon stared at her, mouth agape, he looked at the castle then back at Talisa who was nodding enthusiastically. Jon kicked his horse into a gallop towards the castle willing the tired beast to go faster.

_She's here!_

*******

"Where is she?!” He panted when he alighted his horse.

Lady Catelyn didn't respond fast enough.

"Where is she?”! He said with more force. Lady Catelyn looked offended but he didn't much care.

"I believe she is bathing after her travels, the Surewings arrived just a few hours ago" she said with a hint of distaste in her voice.

He raced to her chambers leaving Lady Catelyn in the courtyard looking indignant.

He reached her door. There were servants bustling back and forth about the halls, carrying the Surewings belongings. Jon didn't much care that he wasn't supposed to be there. He knocked enthusiastically on the door.

"Lady Sansa?”

"Jon?...... You're back?...I ah...I can't answer... I'm bathing.”

_Her voice! I could burst!_

"That's ok.... I..... I just wanted to make sure it wasn't some cruel trick.”

He heard her giggle behind the door along with the sound of water sloshing. "It's no trick...... But I'd rather not talk to you through the door.... Or while I'm.... I'm... Nude" Jon imagined the blush that must be forming in her cheeks.

"Can you meet me in an hour? At the Godswood?” Jon asked.

"Yes, OK....... Jon?"

"Yes my Lady?”

"I missed you too"

*******

He paced back and forth in front of the weirwood tree, it's eyes seeming to follow him.

He noticed ghost come into view first, yipping and trotting with glee as Lady Sansa followed.

Jon felt a warmth spread from his heart and reach throughout his body. Sansa beamed widely at him.

Before she'd arrived he'd been thinking on how to greet her.

_Handshake? No. That'll be weird. A peck on the cheek? A quick embrace? A tight embrace where her feet lift the ground and I hold her tight seemingly never to let go. No too much Jon._

Then he saw her.

_Fuck it._

Sansa giggled as he swung her around, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"You'll have to let me go eventually Jon.”

"Never" he spoke into her hair. Sansa giggled again but pushed him away gently.

They stared at each other as they parted, both drinking in the sight of one another. Ghost broke their concentration by nuzzling Sansa's hand. They both laughed at the beast.

Jon's heart leapt once again when he noticed that she was wearing the wooden wolf token he had carved around her neck. She'd fashioned a loop of metal at the back and had thread a velvet burgundy ribbon through it.

"My father was very insistent on me considering the other suitors" Sansa finally said, breaking the happy silence between them. "There were a few legitimate Lords sons among the many.... Ah...."

"Bastards" Jon offered. Sansa nodded apologetically.

"It wasn't until my Grandmother passed that he finally relented.... I don't know what she said to him on her deathbed, but the day after he told me that my future husband would be totally of my choosing.”

Jon's heart was in his throat.

"And have you made your choice Sansa?” He held his breath.

Sansa nodded and smiled at him. Jon took one step closer in anticipation.

He couldn't seem to bring his voice to be more than a whisper. "Lady Sansa, I am already yours.... Will you be mine?”

She nodded and smiled before finally saying "yes" which prompted another tight embrace from Jon that knocked the air out of Sansa's lungs as she tried to laugh when he swung her around once more.

Pulling her down to him he claimed her lips passionately, trying to convey the depth of his happiness through his kiss, pushing her back against the weirwood tree.

Sansa pushed and swotted him away playfully "we're not married yet Jon - let's not get carried away!”

"Why ever not?” He mumbled as he began kissing under her jaw while his hands were up against the bark if the tree, either side of her head.

"Because..." She smiled whilst pushing him further "I am a lady and you get carried away all to easily.”

He relented and stared heatedly into her eyes "that's the wolf in me my lady.” Lady Sansa stared back and began biting her bottom lip. Jon's eyes dropped to her mouth as he let out a small rumbling growl. As he leant to claim her lips once more Sansa quickly ducked out from where he had had her trapped and squealed as she started running. Occasionally she'd look back at Jon chasing after her and let out a musical peel of laughter.

After some dodging and hiding behind trees he finally caught her as they both tripped, falling to the ground, Jon on top of her, both of them laughing happily.

He pinned her to the ground both of them breathing hard. "Are you still intent of denying your wolf his prey?” Jon said with a raised brow.

They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. As they both scrambled to their feet, Ned began approaching them with an amused look in his eye.

"I hear I am to welcome you to the family Lady Sansa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I couldn't leave him unhappy for too long could I?
> 
> As always please comment!!! I live for comments!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen - I give you 'The Weddin' and The Beddin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with all my chapters - please forgive my typos!! BUT please do feel free to point any out that I've missed so I can correct them! I really really hope you enjoy this!!...

Jon and Sansa's betrothal was announced two days later and the wedding was planned for two weeks after that. The reason for urgency being that Lord Stark had already planned for Jon to join him and Robb on another diplomatic trip. Ned convinced Jon that the visits to various lands of the north, meeting people and hearing their plights would make him a good Lord in turn - even in the small keep that he had been promised. Jon regretfully agreed even though this would mean that he would be married but two weeks before he would be separated from his bride.

_No matter, she will be my wife then._

After the announcement the castle went into a flurry of action in preparation for the big day. Jon hardly got any time to spend with Sansa as the demands of the approaching nuptials took her away from him.

They did, however, get to sup together in the Great Hall most nights, sat side by side. Jon was always happy to be in her presence but was all too aware of all the eyes on them so kept any physical contact on the side of decent and chaste.

He always arrived in the hall early for the evening meal to secure two seats at a bench where their backs would be to the high table - where Lord and Lady Surewing would sit with Lord and Lady Stark. This meant that he could quietly encourage Sansa to eat as much of her food as she wished without their scrutiny. And yet she still often set down her cutlery way before Jon thought she'd taken enough.

The two weeks of planning went by without merit, apart from one afternoon where Jon had had to answer Theon's rather loud proclamations that the only reason the wedding was taking place at all was because Jon had already put a babe in Sansa's belly. He answered the Ward's cruel untruths with a broken nose.

Later, Jon mused that Theon was probably quite frustrated that Heather had not accompanied the Surewings to Winterfell. This thought pleased him almost as much as punching his face.

****** **Wedding Day** *******

"You should definitely wear your hair tied back Jon - you look very handsome when you do that" Talisa said to Jon's reflection in the mirror as he stood there wearing the new tunic she had embroidered for him.

"Hey!” Robb feigned insult.

"Don't get jealous my love, you know I think you handsome as well" she countered.

"More handsome... I think the words you're searching for are 'more handsome', _wife_ " Robb winked at Jon as he wrapped his arms around Talisa from behind and kissed her bare neck.

She swatted him away "Robb stop it, I'm trying to help your brother!”

Jon watched them and wondered what he and Sansa would be like after a year of marriage. He smiled at the thought. His gaze turned back to his reflection where he took in the beautiful large white direwolf head Talisa had stitched for him on the breast of his dark grey tunic - the reverse colours of the Stark sigil.

He allowed her to fuss with his hair and trim his beard. She chastised him for having dirt under his fingernails and ordered him to scrub his hands until they were as clean as a babe's. When he was as presentable as he was ever going to be, she left the two brothers alone to go and ready herself for the ceremony.

After a while, Jon broke the silence between them.

"Robb.... Can I ask you something?” He said weakly.

"Sure" his brother responded while he was dealing with his own garb.

.”..err.... How often do you... Uhh...Take your rights?” Jon asked tentatively.

"Umm...That's a bit of a personal question isn't it Jon?” Robb said, having now stopped fiddling with his tunic

"No...What I mean is... How often would be....acceptable....to the lady?” Jon was a bit flustered.

Robb took a large inhaling breath before answering "well I guess that would depend on the Lady.... Oh I don't know.... 'Not enough' is probably the most truthful answer" Robb grinned at Jon, trying to break the awkward tension. Jon looked as if he was not satisfied with the answer.

"Damn it Jon! Can't you ask father?” The question left Robb's lips before he had time to think about what he was suggesting. He didn't even need to look at Jon to know he would not be impressed with his solution. "No... I guess not.... I don't know.... Umm...anywhere between once to three times a week... Depending on how well she's feeling... Or if she has her moon blood." Robb scratched the back of his head, obviously feeling uncomfortable with the conversation.

Jon mulled over his answer before finally responding "hmmm - you're right.... Not enough" before both brothers burst into loud deep laughter.

*****

Lady Sansa was beautiful every day that Jon had witnessed but on this day, their wedding day, she somehow surpassed her own beauty and became a goddess. Her dress was a light blue that brought out the colour of her eyes, complimented her fair skin and contrasted stunningly with her copper hair. Her hair was mostly loose and slightly curled. Upon her head she wore a delicate wreath of winter roses. She forewent any jewels or sparkles, choosing instead to wear Jon's wooden wolf token around her neck where she'd swapped the burgundy ribbon for a white one. Jon's breath was taken away and as she walked up to him to take their vows, everyone else in the Godswood seemingly melted away into nothingness, leaving them alone - the only two souls left in the world.

Jon couldn't remember much about the two ceremonies they had (one in front of the weirwood tree in the Godswood and one in the Sept in front of the New Gods) except that he stood there, holding Lady Sansa's hands, stared into her eyes and said the words required of him. Everything else - the decorations, the guests and the feast planned - were inconsequential to Jon. It was about joining her to him and vice versa.

The celebration was well underway and the food was being cleared from the tables when he took her hand under the table. Sansa flinched a little at first but soon laced her fingers with his and flashed him a smile.

_She's nervous. How can I put her at ease? She hasn't partaken in any wine, perhaps that would help?_

Before he could suggest anything, it was Jon's turn to be of ill-ease when the music started up and benches were being moved to make more room for dancing. Sansa's face lit up as she turned to him and then leant in to whisper.

"You couldn't put this off forever you know.”

"Aye.... You best brace your toes though my Lady... My _wife._ "

Sansa giggled as she led them to the floor where some of the more eager couples had already started to dance.

She placed one of her hands in his as he planted his palm across the small of her back, fingers splayed. Jon couldn't help but pull her pelvis in to his which would have been quite scandalous to those who witnessed it.

"Jon! Are you trying to put me off?” She asked while pushing him away playfully but with a hint of annoyance. Robb and Talisa waltzed by, Robb giving the newlyweds a cheeky grin.

They danced with very little injury - much to Jon's relief. He was unable to concentrate on her joyous face as much as he would have liked however, due to his efforts in making the correct steps.

Jon managed three dances before retreating to his chair. Sansa danced with her father, Robb, Lord Stark and a few other guests of house Surewing that Jon did not recognise. He wasn't sure how he felt about her dancing with these unknown men and even though he was confident that they were her kin and bore no intent, his hand gripped his tankard tightly, eyes trained on his wife.

Jon almost rose subconsciously from his chair when he witnessed Theon Greyjoy approaching Sansa and ask for her hand in the next dance. To his relief, he saw her shake her head and make her excuses, curtsying to the Ward and start to make her way back to her seat next to him.

Sansa had barely reached her chair before they began hearing a gradually building commotion as guests began cheering loudly for the bedding ceremony, banging tankards on tables, stomping and clapping. Jon wondered if it had been Theon who had started the whole thing. Sansa gaped at Jon, a pleading fearful look on her face.

Jon scanned the room for his father. Ned was already on his way towards the couple. Lord Stark stood in front of Jon and Sansa with his back to them, facing their guests. He raised both hands in a bid to quiet the ruckus.

"Friends! Friends!" He boomed to the large hall, his voice filling it well. A quiet fell almost instantly. "As it was when Lady Stark and I were joined in marriage - there will be no bedding ceremony.” His proclamation was met with boos and groans. "Now now - no one will be touching my son and new good-daughter - you'll all have to find someone else to grope" his last words igniting a roar of laughter from a few pockets of people in the room.

Ned then turned to face Jon and Sansa, leaning down and bracing his hands on the table in front of them. Jon opened his mouth to thank him but Sansa beat him to it.

"Thank you so much Lord Stark" she said, genuinely relieved, her hand over his upon the table.

Ned regarded her hand and smiled warmly before speaking quietly. "If I were you two, I'd leave now before this lot get too deep in to their cups and forget my words.” Jon and Sansa both nodded.

Jon stood - perhaps a bit to quickly in his eagerness and offered his arm to Sansa.

They walked in slightly awkward silence to her guest chambers - which were modest but still a lot more fitting for their wedding night than his. Jon was buzzing with anticipation but tried not to show it.

Once inside her room, she moved quickly to her dressing table to remove the roses from her hair and brush it through. Jon stood and watched, not sure what it is he should be doing.

Sansa stood and moved towards him. Once again, Jon's breath was caught in his throat. She only got so far before turning her back to him and looked back over her shoulder.

"Can you help me with my dress please Jon?”

Jon moved quickly, his hands fumbling and failing with the laces. He stopped, took and deep breath and steadied his hands, moving slower now. Once loose enough, Sansa removed her arms from the sleeves and shimmied the dress over her hips.

Her silk shift was thin and the straps kept falling from her shoulders. Sansa pushed them back up to which Jon noted that she intends on keeping it on.

_No matter. She's nervous and probably feels vulnerable._

He placed a kiss on her shoulder and felt her shudder under his lips. "You are beautiful" he breathed into her neck.

Sansa didn't respond. She moved back to her dressing table and placed a foot on her stool. She reached up to her thigh and took off one stocking, followed by the next, rolling them neatly before placing them on the dressing table. Again, Jon was mesmerised and unmoving.

Sansa then quickly moved to the bed and tucked herself defensively under the furs.

Jon began shucking his clothes, nowhere near as gracefully or neatly as his wife had done. He nearly tripped when his breeches tangled around his ankles. Sansa let out a small giggle which broke the tension in the room. Jon beamed back at her.

He slid in next to her wearing only his smallclothes (which were tented already) and began stroking her hair while being captivated by her eyes. She still looked nervous - almost scared.

"It's true you know. You are beautiful... Perhaps the most beautiful woman in all the seven kingdoms and much, much more than I deserve.” Sansa didn't say anything, just searched his face while hers still held some fear. "You can tell me to stop... If I do something you don't like... I know the first time might be uncomfortable for you..... I will stop - you know that don't you?”

Sansa bit her lip and nodded while a light pink colour started to spread across her cheeks.

Jon leaned in to place tender kisses on her blushing face and lips. Sansa's hands didn't wind around his neck as they normally did, but stayed clutching the tops of the furs, as if Jon would rip them away from her at any moment and claim her like some kind of wildling. The thought had crossed his mind.

Jon tried to remember some of the unsolicited bedchamber advice some of the older gentlemen guests had jested with him about only a few hours ago.

_"Make sure you ready her good lad and go slow - she won't want you near her again if you end up a sweaty rutting mess atop her.”.. If I go any slower it'll kill me._

"Sansa... Would you like me to.... Uhh... Ready you?” He asked tentatively.

Sansa nodded, still seeming too nervous to talk. Jon was laid on his side up against her on her back, looking up at the bed canopy above her.

Trying to steady his hand from shaking, he pulled the hem of her night gown up and placed his hand flat, low on her abdomen, just above the thatch of hair that he imagined matched her beautiful copper locks. He noted that her smallclothes were gone and thought she must have rid herself of them when he was fumbling with his own garb.

Slowly he moved his hand down over her hair, Sansa spread her legs ever so slightly, closed her eyes and turned her head away from him.

He found her to already be quite wet as he moved his fingers gently over her folds. Up and down he moved slowly, noting that her breath would hitch every time he touched a little bump at the apex of her sex. Deciding to concentrate on that spot, Jon was encouraged that he was doing the right thing when she sighed and turned her head towards him and buried her face in his neck. Moving his forefinger and middle finger in slow circles, he increased the pressure slightly causing Sansa to whimper into his skin and grasp his bicep.

_This is good. She likes this._

Jon moved his fingers lower and pushed gently into her folds. She was impossibly wet and hot. Sansa gasped. "Is this alright?” He asked. She only nodded in response. Slowly he moved his fingers in and out.

_Seven hells!_

Sansa's hand on his bicep gripped him tighter, she brought her knees up off of the bed as she began making an appreciative "Mmmm" sound - a sound that she cut off seemingly afraid to voice her own arousal.

_Gods! Don't be afraid to make noises sweet girl!_

Before he could think of any other way to try and calm his new wife she spoke into his skin.

"I'm ready now Jon.”

"Are you sure?” He asked, with his fingers stilled inside her.

"Yes.”

Jon positioned himself over her carefully, as if making sudden moves would startle her like a frightened animal. He kissed her gently, her hands went to his shoulders.

Placing himself at her cunny, he watched her face for permission to go further. Sansa gave a quick nod of her head and closed her eyes.

Pushing slowly into her felt like heaven to Jon, she was slick and tight but the experience was tainted somewhat by the thought of hurting Sansa. He felt a barrier - her Maidenhead - he stopped.

"Just do it Jon" she pleaded without opening her eyes.

With one quick thrust he was fully inside her. His motion was met with a loud gasp from Sansa.

"Fuck" Jon blurted as the sensation overwhelmed him. Sansa's eyes flew open having not heard him use that language before. "Sorry! I'm sorry!...Did it.... Did I hurt you my Lady?”

.”...uh... No, not really... It... Stings a little....just....slowly please Jon.”

And that's how he's proceeded - slowly - watching her face for signs of discomfort. He soon found that he needed to close his eyes, as gazing upon her intensified the feeling that he was about to spill his seed. He buried his face in her hair - that didn't help either. Sansa's tensed body began to slowly relax under him, soft and warm. Sansa continued to seem as though she was purposefully stifling any noises - noises Jon wanted to hear. The only sounds being the crackle of the fire, the creak of her bed and their breathing - Sansa's deep and controlled whereas Jon's became more and more ragged and laboured. He was unable to keep his pace as slow as he should have and the motion made Sansa's breasts move underneath him which didn't help him with slowing down.

He felt his release nearing and although he wanted it, he lamented the fact that Sansa had not been as responsive to him as he had hoped.

_She needs to relax. I want so much for her to feel the pleasure I'm feeling right now._

Pleasure pulsing through his veins, he tried not to grunt too loudly into her hair as he spent himself inside her. His muscles contracted and spasmed all over. White patches danced behind the lids of his tightly shut eyes. Jon tried to stifle his panting and to hold the weight of his numb body off of her. 

It was only then that Sansa wound her hands around his neck, carding her fingers through his hair, smiled into his eyes and kissed him.

_I hope she's not too relieved that it's over - that felt incredible! I never want to leave her bed. Or her cunny._

They embrace and kissed for a while before Jon heard a scratching at the door, accompanied by the unmistakable whining noise of a direwolf.

"Oh let him in Jon!” Sansa said when he tried three times to ignore his companion on the other side of the door. Jon relented and Ghost sprang up onto the bed, nuzzled into Lady Sansa and lay down preparing to sleep.

"You know - I'm not sure how I feel about sharing my wife with this great beast" he said while Sansa wrapped an arm around Ghost's neck.

She giggled and beckoned him back to bed where the three of them slept.

They coupled only a few more times before Jon would leave to journey with his father and Robb. Each time Jon noticed the difference in her - during their time spent together in the day, Sansa was relaxed and playful with him but would only let him go as far as kissing when he let the 'wolf' side come out. But in the bedchamber, always with her shift still on, she seemed vexed and trying hard to keep her composure. Jon wished she wouldn't - he longed for her to sigh and moan his name. He wanted to make her toes curl and her back arch in pleasure. He wanted to feel her skin on his. He thought of that night in the woods often.

He visited her the final night before he was to leave early in the morning and something seemed different.

Sansa had seemed relaxed from the start for which he was thankful. He started off slowly as he had always done not wanting to seem too eager to his proper Lady wife. However, something was different within her, her hands seemed more urgent in their touch - she was grasping him tightly as if trying to close a non-existing gap between them. Her eyes were closed, her eyelashes fanned upon her rosy cheeks. Her mouth slack and he could hear and feel her breathing becoming deeper, uneven and ragged. Every now and again she would bite her bottom lip or suck in a gasp of air. Her legs, normally flat against the bed, were bent and raised up, pressing into his sides. The new position had changed the angle of her hips beneath him, somehow making her feel tighter around his cock. She was wetter that night too, so wet that her cunt was making delicious sounds as he moved inside her.

_Oh fuck!_

He was sure that she could hear those sounds as well as he could, but was trying to ignore them. He hoped she was not embarrassed - those noises drove him wild and it took all of his strength not go harder and faster until he reached his end within her.

Sansa had never been so responsive to him and he had felt bold then. He tentatively placed a hand on her side, below her breast, on her ribs. He left it there for as long as he could bare, feeling the ragged rise and fall of her breathing. After feeling no tension or resistance from his wife, he moved his hand up to cup the underside of her breast firmly above her shift. Her breath hitched. Sansa gasped loudly when he moved a thumb over her hardened nipple. Encouraged, he continued teasing her nipple over her thin night gown and before he knew where it had come from he himself emitted a satisfied growl from deep within his chest.

Sansa then arched her back, pushing her breasts up as if to give him more access but turned her head away from him.

_Is she ashamed of how her body is reacting to my touch?_

Jon had no time to dwell on that thought before another part of her body started to react - her hips began to grind against his own making his every inward thrust seem more intense. She must have felt the intensity as a soft quiet moan escaped her lips.

Jon took advantage of her turned head by gently kissing her neck, pulse point and below her earlobe. Her moans, gasps and whimpers became more frequent now and Jon couldn't help but pick up the pace with his thrusting. He could feel her breast bouncing in his grasp as he continued to swipe his thumb back and forth over her nipple. Both of their hip movements picking up speed.

He thought he heard his name escape her lips in a half moan, half whisper. Suddenly her whole body tensed, arms gripping him, nails digging into his back.

_When had she wrapped her legs right around my waist?_

All of that paled into comparison to the fast tightening pulse that was surrounding his cock. He couldn't hold back any longer and spilled his seed for what seemed to be the longest time. After a while, he was still numb with pleasure and panting as he shifted his weight to get off of her.  
  
Once he composed himself, Jon realised that Sansa had closed her eyes and looked as though she was trying to feign sleep even though her chest was still rising and falling rapidly.

_She doesn't want to talk. But that was fucking amazing! How can I make this better for her? How can I make her relax?_

Jon watched her until her breathing slowed and became even. Taking in the glorious sight of a blush that not only touched her cheeks but seemed to spread down her neck and chest, her red hair fanned over her pillow with small damp curls stuck to her temples.

_Gods how I will miss you while I'm away!_

His body suddenly felt heavy with sleep that he couldn't fight any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... Please please please tell me what you think!!
> 
> I hope that the beginning and the wedding part didn't seem too rushed (admittedly, like Jon, I was eager to write the bedchamber scenes haha)!
> 
> I also hope that you guys weren't disappointed by the sex scenes - there is a reason Sansa's like this at this stage and I'm sure you can all guess why.
> 
> Phew - all that build up! I hope this chapter wasn't a let down!!
> 
> More to come!! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More horny Jon (surprise surprise) ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah blah blah typos etc etc etc!

Jon tried to take more notice of the lessons his father was trying to instill in him on their journey. He wanted to be a good Lord - he really did. But his mind was consumed by Sansa - what she might be doing now, what he would like to be doing with her now and how he was going to encourage her to relax and enjoy his company in their bedchamber.

"I think perhaps bringing you along on this trip may have been a mistake Jon" Ned said to him once, when they were riding side by side.

"What do you mean father?”

"Well, you seem distracted and perhaps I've peeled you away from your new marital activities too soon.” Ned had a knowing smile on his lips. Jon said nothing though he feared his face betrayed his embarrassment.

"Just one more week lad" Ned slapped him in the back and chuckled warmly.

From then on Jon tried desperately to keep thoughts of Sansa away until the evenings - it was not easy.

It was 3 days until their return to Winterfell when they had decided to camp on some moorland for the night, as the next village was a few hours away.

Once again his mind was occupied with nothing but his wife. There was an ache in his gut that had nothing to do with his hunger - not that type of hunger anyway.

He was sat at the campfire alone when he heard someone approach - Robb.

"I think I'll ask father to stop inviting you on these trips if you don't cheer the fuck up brother" he laughed while taking a seat. Jon flashed him a quick, slightly apologetic smile.

"Sorry Robb.... My thoughts are.... Preoccupied.”

"Hmmm..... By a certain red headed 'Lady Snow' no doubt" Robb said, prodding the fire with a stick.

_Lady Snow? - I'm still not used to that._

Jon nodded.

"Gods! You two have got it bad! And here I thought Talisa and I had been insufferable as newlyweds"

"You were" Jon grinned before his face returned to concern. "She seems different somehow though, a little distant sometimes" he said, shuffling his boots in the dirt.

"Well, it's a bigger change for her isn't it? Moving away from her home and family... From all she's known" Robb offered.

_Shit! I'd never even considered all of that - being removed from all you've ever known._

Robb noted the worry in Jon's face. "Don't look so vexed Jon! It's just a period of adjustment. Besides, I'm sure your giving her some...comfort" he waggled his eyebrows comically. Jon chuckled at his brother.

They both stared into the crackling fire, the light dancing on their faces. After a long but easy silence between them, Jon spoke up. "Can I ask you something?”

"What is it brother?”

Jon looked around to make sure no one was eves dropping. "How..... How can I make... Coupling more pleasurable for her?” Robb threw his arms up in frustration and slight amusement.

"Gods Jon! Don't you have anyone else to ask these types of questions? Go ask Theon - he delights in telling anyone tales of his experiences!”

"No..... I've witnessed one of his 'experiences' and wasn't impressed" Jon muttered.

Robb looked confused and Jon gave him a look that he hoped said 'don't ask'.

"You and Talisa seem so happy and at ease with each other - you must please her" Jon tried to steer the conversation back to Robb giving him advice.

"Err... Well... Yes" Robb stumbled "can you not speak about this with the Lady in question?” When Jon said nothing but waited for him to continue he let out an exacerbated sigh before replying. .”....have you tried..... Giving her a 'Lord's Kiss' ?”

Jon looked confused, Robb fidgeted .”..pleasing her... Her intimate areas... With your mouth and tongue.”

The look of realisation brought a red colour to Jon's cheeks that Robb could see even in the dark.

"That is.... If you're willing to do that.”

_Oh I'm more than willing to do THAT. I often think of doing THAT! but would Sansa let me?_

Jon nodded and smiled appreciatively at Robb who grabbed the opportunity to escape the conversation with his brother.

"Anyway, I must be to bed now" he said getting to his feet. He took a few steps towards his tent and then turned to add a few parting words..."And Jon?..... The next time you come to me requesting that you 'ask me something' - I'm refusing!” Both brothers laughed before bidding each other goodnight.

Alone in his tent that night he thought of nothing but his mouth on her - her lips, neck, breasts, stomach but mostly her cunny. He thought of what she would taste like - something sweet like the lemon cakes he mused. He reached down to his aching cock. Images of burying his face between her legs and causing her to squirm and call out his name fueled his strokes. He imagined lapping at her folds and giving that little bud his attention. He'd come to learn that she liked very much when he touched her there, although he had noticed she fought her pleasure and often pushed his hand away, saying she was ready for him right when her wiggles, gasps and whimpers would start to build.

His thoughts wandered to the last coupling before he left - the feel of her breast in his hand, her flesh moving with his every thrust. Sansa arching her back up into him and gripping him tightly with her legs. The memory that brought him to his release was the amazing noise her wetness made with his movements - Gods - she felt good that night.

Jon had a very brief 'wolf dream' when sleep claimed him. He saw Sansa in her nightrail and robe, in the sept at Winterfell, praying to the small effigy of The Maiden - the new God that represented purity, innocence, love and beauty. He couldn't hear her prayer as it was whispered into her clasped hands - he could only make out a few words - 'please', 'Jon' and 'good'. Jon willed his wolf body to comfort her. He nuzzled her as she clung to his fur, small tears falling from her closed eyes.

On their trek home Jon began riding at the front of their group - the reason for his eagerness to return not lost on his traveling companions. When the castle eventually came into view he was itching to kick his weary horse into a flat out gallop.

Ned rode up beside him and sighed before speaking "go ahead lad... If you must" he chuckled.

Jon wasted no time and was soon trotting into the courtyard where Sansa seemed to be the first one waiting for their returning party, an anxious look on her face.

_Seven hells! My mental images of her don't do her justice._

"It is good to see you my Lady" he said through a wide smile and trying to catch his breath. His wife was a picture in a grey blue woolen gown which complimented her blue eyes.

"Welcome home" she smiled while placing a small kiss on his cheek.

He could feel her eying him up and down next to him as he tried to get the attention of a stable boy to tend to his horse.

"Can I talk to you somewhere private Jon?” She tugged at his forearm leading him to the old tack room by the stables.

"Of course.... My Lady.... Is something wrong?” Jon said suddenly struck with worry at her urgency.

Rushing them both into the small room she latches the door behind them. Where once this room was full of saddles and bridles, the air was still thick with the scent of leather. The stone floor was scattered with small piles of straw.

He eyed her with equal measures of confusion and concern. She too was looking him up and down - seemingly drinking in the sight of him as if this was the first time they had met and she had a limited time to do so.

"Are you well Sansa?”

"I..... I...."

Then there were no words just a sudden movement from her as her lips met his with a force that shocked him. Her soft delicate hands on his chest and then snaked around his neck. Her fingers started playing with his dark curls. It took him a small moment to actually respond, his surprise evident by a gasp that was muffled by her lips. She begged entry to his mouth for her hungry tongue - he gave it gladly with a groan.

_Oh gods! Yes!_

His hands soon matched her vigor, searching out her hips, her cheeks, her hair, the small of her back and then her round arse. Pulling her impossibly close creating delicious friction between her thigh and his hardening length, her skirts between them. She broke away from him then, panting and looking disheveled, searching his face for an answer to an unknown question while she started biting her swollen bottom lip.

_Well done Jon, you've pushed her too far with your lack of control. This woman is a gift you don't deserve. She was giving herself to you but you took too much, too fast._

Before he had time to carry on chastising himself, Sansa had seemed to have made up her mind about something and her lips were on him again with even more urgency. Before his brain had time register that she perhaps was not put off by his touch as he had thought, she had pushed him back and down onto a pile of straw. She followed him quickly, straddling the tops of his thighs as she pushed at his chest, ushering him to lay down. With nimble fingers Sansa began loosening his breeches.

_This can't possibly be happening. Does she ache for me as I do for her?_

Her desperation excited him and before he knew it she had pushed his breeches and smallclothes down to his thighs freeing his painfully stiff cock which felt like it was throbbing. Sansa's eyes widened and he realised that she'd never seen him bared to her like this before. He held his breath waiting for her to take the lead on what she would do next. Sansa licked her lips while contemplating his cock.

_Fuck!_

She placed herself over his waist. Her smallclothes brushed against his length.

_They're soaked!_

Jon was stunned. He couldn't move. Nor did he want to, lest he put Sansa off of her determined course.

She reached down beneath her bunched skirts, between her legs and pulled aside her smallclothes. He couldn't help the sudden gasp from escaping his lips when she gently took his cock in her hand and aligned him to her wet folds. Still holding him, she wiggled her hips slightly to test his entry before sinking herself back and down upon him with a shudder and deep groan. Her bright blue eyes fluttered closed and her head rolled back. It was Jon's turn to groan then, not just at the feel of her slick warmth surrounding his hardness but at the sight of her so undone, full of desire and the thought that she wasn't able to wait for his visit to her chambers that evening as he'd been planning to do.

With her hands splayed upon his hard chest she leaned forward and then pushed back upon him. With every backwards push Jon felt Sansa take him fully inside her. She was impossibly slick and even through all her skirts he could hear her cunny making that sweet wet noise he’d come to like so much.

She started with a slow, testing pace but soon abandoned it, opting to ride him faster, coming down harder upon him. A repetitive slapping sound bouncing off of the stone walls that surrounded them along with their ragged breath.

He raised his hands to her outer thighs under her skirts, he gripped them and helped push her back and forth, a motion that he hoped was encouraging. He liked the contrast he felt as he gripped both the top of her winter woolen stockings and the silky skin of her thighs.

He couldn't take her eyes off of her. The epitome of beauty upon him, not just allowing him to fill her but had been desperate for it. Her eyes were closed most of the time, seemingly blocking out other senses to concentrate on the intense pleasure at their joining. Every now and again she would gaze upon his reddening face with her sea blue eyes.

_Gods she is divine! Perfect!_

His Lady wife had him captivated. Frozen in pleasure. Wanting more but allowing her to set the pace. Her perfect rosy lips parted, she was panting now. Her movements were coming faster and harder, she was desperately searching for something.

_Her release._

He wanted nothing more than for her to have it. Even more so than his own. And with that thought his hips started to buck up to meet her, determined for Sansa to reach her pleasure. He let go of one if her thighs and used his thumb to find her nub.

"Fuck! Jon, yes!”

The thrill of getting his lady wife to swear almost matched the feeling of spilling inside her.

Sansa looked glorious riding him with moans and whimpers escaping her perfect sensual mouth. She started to shudder - she was close.

"Yes sweet girl!”

It happened before he was ready for it.

"Oh oh! Yes Jon Uhh!” she cried as she tensed, her cunny pulsed around him. That was too much for Jon  - he met his own release quickly and with a ferocious force.

"Fuck! Sansaaaa.” Jon cried through gritted teeth.

Sansa slumped forward, her head tucked under his chin, both of them panting hard.

He'd almost forgotten where they were, about to wrap his arms around her content to drift into a sated numb sleep with his length still inside her when Sansa let out a sharp gasp and clamoured off of him. He groaned at the sudden loss of her heat around his still twitching cock.

"I'm sorry Jon...I.... I didn't mean to... It's just... I... I have to go.” Sansa's eyes were darting around the room, landing anywhere but on him.

She straightened her skirts and slipped out of the door, closing it behind her before Jon had a chance to stop her.

_She's sorry? Why? That was incredible! I have to follow her._

Sorting himself out he strode forth into the courtyard.

"Couldn't wait until this evening Bastard?” Theon hollered at him, a wide smirk appearing on his face as other men laughed and cheered.

_Fuck off Greyjoy._

He didn't have time to punch the smug ward in his irritating face. He was heading for his wife's chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter kind of made up for Sansa seeming to be uninterested in sexy times! 
> 
> Please please comment! I love reading them!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finally finds out what's causing Sansa's upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people - I really hope that this chapter doesn't seem like it gets cut too short - it was originally tagged together with he next scene but that was making it super long!
> 
> Also if you spot any typos please forgive me and let me know!

Jon heard her sobs coming from his wife's chambers. Realising that she was distraught whereas he felt euphoric about what had just happened in the tack room, he debated knocking on the door as a bubble of guilt formed in his stomach.

He opened the door and stepped through, closing it softly behind him. Sansa was hunched over her dressing table, crying into her folded arms.

"Sansa, please tell me what's wrong?”

_Please let me help you if I can._

She looked at him then, eyes reddened, cheeks flushed. Once she began to speak, her eyes left him and fixed upon the floor.

"I'm.... I'm sorry Jon..... For what I did to you just then... I just missed you so much and....I tried to stop, truly I did... But I couldn't... It won't happen again.”

_Oh gods! Don't say that!_

"But.... Why would you be sorry for that sweet girl?....You are so beautiful Sansa, perfect even... Please don't say you regret what we just did. Please sweetheart. Please tell me why you are unhappy... Maybe.... Maybe I can help?”

Jon's words tumbled out and before he'd known it, he was crouching next to her, stroking her silky hair that was still mussed from where he'd been pawing at it not long ago.

She seemed to take comfort in his touch and managed to bring her crystal eyes to meet his.

_Please tell me._

After what seemed to be too long a pause, Jon began to wonder what he'd said wrong and was about to speak when Sansa finally broke the silence. Her voice was steadier than before.

"You are too good and kind Jon. You deserve a proper Lady wife. Not a wanton woman who can't contain her urges.”

She had wrinkled her nose in disgust at her last sentence.

Jon couldn't believe what he was hearing. This must have been evident on his face as Sansa seemed to feel compelled to explain further.

"I know what I feel is wrong. I'm not meant to take pleasure like that.... It's not.... It's not what a proper Lady does.... And not what a man would want in his wife... It's just that I missed you so much and when I saw you... I couldn't....... I should have composed myself Jon, I'm sorry.”

He was aghast at her revelations.

"Who..... Who told you that you can't take pleasure from.... Us" he gestured with his hands between them both.

"My Septa"

"What would your Septa know of the wants of men Sansa?”

"It's what I was taught Jon... How to be a Lady.... That... That men can't control their urges and that women shouldn't have them at all" she shrugged. .”... But I do..." She added in a whisper.

"Sansa..... Your Septa was wrong. Of course you have urges. I like when you are relaxed with me. I like feeling like you are getting pleasure from me. And I especially liked what you just did to me at the stables.”

Jon flushed a bit at his last admission but he needed to get his point across. He needed her to see.

"You..... You liked that?”

"So much" his words coming out in a fast exhale.

Sansa looked confused.

"But I acted like a whore?”

"No you didn't... You mustn't ever think that Sansa. You were beautiful, a perfect Lady wife.”

_A goddess._

Sansa looked at Jon like she was trying to decipher what trickery he was up to.

"On my word Sansa" he said, hand on heart. "When we coupled the first times, I thought... I thought that you just tolerated me being there, doing those things to you. Then when you started to react to me more... To....to my touch and my....err..." Jon gestured to his crotch. They both flushed a deep crimson then. Sansa let out a tiny giggle before covering her mouth with her hand. Jon allowed himself a quiet chuckle before continuing.

"Honestly, when you've seemed more 'eager'... It lights a fire within my blood and drives me crazy... In a good way. I WANT you to take pleasure from me Sansa. There's no sin in it. I would forsake my own pleasure to hear you moan my name again like you did earlier.”

Sansa avoided his eyes then and started gnawing at her bottom lip with her teeth in embarrassment.

Jon scooped her hands up from where they were fidgeting uncomfortably in her lap.

"You will always be a Lady to me Sansa. A Lady that this bastard does not deserve. And I would do anything, A-N-Y-THING to be worthy of being your husband.”

"You are worthy Jo-"

"No... No, I'm not" he cut her off while bringing her hands to his mouth to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. While resting his lips there, he kept his head bowed but looked up at her through his lashes, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Tell me what you like.”

"What?”

"Tell me what you like.... What gives you pleasure... What I've done that has given you pleasure... What you want me to do to give you pleasure. Tell me what feels good.”

They were both standing now but Jon still had her hands in his. Sansa looked at their feet so he lifted her face gently by her chin until her gaze met his.”

"Please Sansa.... I want to make you feel good" he pleaded.

After an agonising pause Sansa started to respond.

.”..I ....Um... Well... I like it when you... You ready me.” Her face nearly matched her red hair. Jon nodding with a smile, hoping she would continue.

"I liked it when you touched my breast" she said a little more steadily.

"I like that too... My Lady" he said, a small grin forming.

She allowed herself to smile in return and then looked away from him.

"I like when you kiss me... And not just on my lips - my neck too" she said more confidently.

"Would you like me to kiss you more?... In other places" he enquired with one raised brow.

"Yes I think so" she began biting her lip again. Jon wanted to do that for her.

"You'll chew through your lip" he smiled as he closed the gap and pressed his mouth on hers, tentatively licking her swollen bottom lip. Sansa groaned into his mouth, the noise went straight to his cock.

Suddenly Sansa's hands were everywhere as if he'd unlocked something within her. She was as hungry for him as she had been in the tack room. Jon began moving his attentions away for her lips down her jaw, her earlobe and then her neck.

"I like the noises you make" Sansa breathed.

"I make noises?” He questioned her collar bone as she fisted his hair. Jon could feel the tops of her breasts rising and falling from her corset, her breathing becoming heavier.

"Yes... Um... You groan and grunt and.... And...Growl sometimes...... I like it.”

As if on cue a groan escaped Jon's mouth as he reclaimed Sansa's. Pushing her back towards the dressing table his hands became as eager as hers had been.

They bumped into the table. Jon lifted her up to sit upon it in a swift movement which drew out a surprised gasp from Sansa's lips.

_Don't ruin this you idiot._

"You can tell me to stop.... If I do something you don't like or go too fast I mean.... I will stop if you ask me to. You know that don't you.”

She answered him with a kiss. A sweet, tentative kiss, made even more sweet when in contrast to what her hands were doing as she gathered her skirts up and started unlacing Jons breeches.

_She wants this. She wants me._

Jon reached his hand down to the inside of her thigh.

"You don't have to.... That is.... I'm.... You don't need to ready me.”

"You said you like it though sweet girl. I want to please you.” Jon returned to kissing and nibbling her neck, not moving his hand until she gave him permission.

That permission came in the form of Sansa dropping her hands from his breeches, opening her legs a little wider and shuffling forward on the dressing table slightly.

Encouraged, Jon slipped his fingers into her soaked smallclothes searching for the nub he knows will give her most pleasure.

_What reaction will you give me now sweet girl? Please don't hold back. Let me know I'm doing the right thing._

He didn't have to wait for long. Sansa's head rolled back as she let out a half shudder, half moan.

"Do you like that sweetheart?” He whispered into her ear.

"Mhmm" she nodded, her eyes closed, arms wrapped around his shoulders, clutching him tight.

While continuing his ministrations, Jon continued to whisper into her ear.

"Let me know what you like Sansa, what you want me to do my sweet, beautiful Sansa. I'm desperate to make you feel good my Lady, my beautiful Lady"

"I like that"

"What sweetling?”

"I... I like you talking to me.... Talking to me while you're touching me.”

"And I like touching you sweet girl. I like that your cunny is always hot and wet for me. Do you like when I push my fingers inside you Lady Sansa?”

"Yes" she said in an exhale, seemingly excited by his dirty talk.

Jon didn't need telling twice. Sansa groaned.

"Gods Sansa! You are so wet and so incredibly tight. I love being inside of you, I dreamt of being inside of you while I was away.”

Sansa moved her hands back to start untying his breeches again until Jon stopped her by taking her wrist and guiding one hand back to his shoulders, where it had previously been.

"No, not me, not yet. I want to see you come first. Your so pretty when you reach your peak sweet girl. I love the noises your wet cunt makes for me.” He groaned into her neck. His last confession almost making him feel embarrassed by his base language until he was rewarded with her whimper as she squeezed him tighter to her.

Jon curled his fingers inside her and used his thumb to rub her sweet spot in firm, steady circles.

Sansa responded quickly with ever increasing moans, gasps and bucking hips. Her chest heaving and flushed. One of her hands had reached his hair and was grasping it tightly. It was a glorious pain that he quite enjoyed. It didn't take too long before he knew she was on the edge of coming.

"Oh! Ooh! Yes!.... Jon! I'm going to to...."

Sansa's body shuddered and shook her way into her release. Jon felt it around his fingers, like her whole body was pulsing.

He worked her down from her climax with sweet whispers in her ear, small kisses on her neck and slow movements at her cunny.

"My Sansa, my beautiful Lady, you are perfection.” Jon's whispers came hit in her ear.

He was about to ask her if she had just enjoyed herself as much as he did when there was a knock at the door.

Sansa's eyes flung open wide with shock.

"Lord Snow? Are you there sir?” Came a male servants voice.

"I am... What do want?” He answered harshly, annoyed at the interruption.

Sansa shifted backwards and he realised where his fingers still where.

"Pardon me my Lord, it's just your father sent me to find you. He said you were expected to greet the rest of the family with him after your return. He couldn't find you Lord Snow... So...so he sent a few of us to come looking for you.”

Damn it! A lifetime of my presence not being wanted and now I'm expected to show my face? NOW?

Sansa wiggled under his hands again, Jon removed his fingers from inside her smallclothes before answering.

"Send my apologies, I will be in the Great Hall shortly.” His words thick with resigned disappointment.

Jon returned his mouth to her jaw and then up to her lips.

"You are wanted elsewhere husband, you must go.” She whispered whilst gently pushing at his chest. He groaned at being parted from her lips.

"Am I not wanted here my Lady?” He teased trying to resist her gentle pushes and made pained noises when she wouldn't relent.

"Yes... But you really must go" she said with a satisfied smile. "Oh but what about you're.... Um..." Sansa gestured with her eyes at the bulge in Jons breeches. "Should... Should we do something about that?”

_Yes! Gods yes!_

"Later sweetling.... I'll be fine... I'll just have to think of something mundane or repulsive.... Like Greyjoy's face.” Jon joked while tugging the front of his tunic to where he hoped it covered his arousal. Sansa let out a melodic laugh as her piecing eyes danced, making her look pure and happy.

_There is nothing I wouldn't do to keep her happy._

He turned to leave reluctantly when Sansa stopped him "shouldn't you...wash your hands Jon?.... Considering what you've just been doing... To me?”

Jon's face slowly began to wear the cockiest grin he could muster. "Not at all my Lady" he said before placing his forefinger and middle finger in his mouth and sucking - finally getting a taste of her. Sansa's mouth hung open at his gesture - she was a picture - still propped up on her dressing table, skirts pushed up to her thighs, skin flushed from her pleasure, hair lightly askew and now a complete look of astonishment on her beautiful face.

Jon felt quite triumphant as he walked the halls to find his father.

******

Jon's father occupied the rest of his evening by showing him the various bits of important paperwork and information needed for the smooth running of a keep. Jon's mind was elsewhere.

_We've plenty of time to go over this again - months before we will leave Winterfell._

He almost audibly groaned when Ned asked Jon to take his evening meal with him in his solar. Ned looked amused as his sons eagerness to return to his wife.

"Don't fret Jon, your Lady will be supping with Lady Catelyn tonight"

Well, that's of no comfort to me.

"They have much to speak about....managing staff etc....Lady Sansa must learn too" Ned continued. "I believe Talisa will join them also, Robb should arrive to sup with us soon.” Jon's expression softened a fraction.

Ned continued to pull out a map that showed the boundaries of Jon and Sansa's keep and lands. He saw that it included one tiny village and a separate cluster of housing around the small plot of farmland. Ned told him that the most profitable area of his new land was the woodland where game was plentiful. Jon learnt that the many families that inhabited the area depended on the rich hunting lands.

The sky began to grow dark before Robb arrived and Lord Stark instructed food to be delivered.

_I don't need food - I need her!_

Jon tucked into his meal with gusto, hoping that once he'd finished he could be excused.

"Hungry brother?” Robb enquired with a raised brow. Jon continued to shovel his food in earnest.

"Gods Jon! Your Lady wife won't thank you for feasting with such eagerness when you sup with her" Ned exclaimed.

Robb nearly choked on a piece of bread while trying to contain a laugh. "Oh I don't know... She might quite like it" he managed to get out between coughs, thumping his chest to clear his throat. He threw a grin at Jon. Jon glared back at him, chewing more slowly. Ned looked at both of them shaking his head in confusion.

It was fairly late before his Lord father excused him to find his wife. Robb had wickedly insisted that he stay for a few tankards of ale and continued to give Ned more prompts on subjects in which Jon would have to learn, knowing full well that Jon was being internally tortured by being kept from Sansa. If Jon could put more heat behind his glares at Robb then his eyes may have burst into flames. Robb only met his annoyed looks with ones of his own - laden with amusement and knowing.

By the time he reached Sansa's chambers he found her soundly asleep. Jon silently cursed his brother as he rid himself of his clothes and slid under her furs next to her. He tucked himself behind her as she faced away from him and placed a hand in her hip while nestling his face into her silky hair.

Lavender, lemons and Sansa. My Sansa.

Jon contemplated waking her but decided that would be unfair. It mattered not in the end as her steady, sleepy breaths and the heavenly scent of her hair was enough to lull him into his own slumber - the weariness of his travels and the ale he'd consumed with his father and brother taking effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this chapter originally had the next scene tagged on the end of it - but that made it super long and practically 99% wall-to-wall SMUT - I was undecided as to whether that was a good thing or not - haha! - what do you guys think?! More smut?.....
> 
> Please please please leave me a comment! :D
> 
> Ooh and also I need suggestions on what the hell should happen to Theon?!?!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, sweet, one scene chapter of pure filth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please allow me to indulge myself in this short chapter of 100% smut! I wrote this to give me more time to think about what the hell is going to happen in the story!!
> 
> As always - don't hate me for any typos! But please let me know so I can correct them!
> 
> I really hope you like this!....

Jon awoke quite suddenly, Sansa's room was much darker than when he had entered it, the fire having diminished to a low flicker. It took him a few seconds to realise why he had been pulled from his sleep. Sansa.

Jon was laid on his back and she was sat over him, straddling his waist, looking down at him, waiting for him to become alert. Her silhouette dancing with the moving light from the hearth.

"Sansa?” He croaked, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Jon..... Did you mean what you said?” Her voice was soft and her hands were on his chest as she leant over him. Her hair flipped over one shoulder and falling down towards him. Jon couldn't see her eyes clearly, but knew they were searching his as the fire illuminated his face more than hers.

"What do you mean sweetheart?” His voice clearing a little.

"About wanting to please me. That there is no sin in me finding pleasure in our bed. That you think me pretty when I come?” Sansa almost purred her last words as she leant forwards and began kissing Jon's collarbone.

Jon could barely respond but managed to whisper out a "yes" in his shock at what was happening. He could feel the heat of her cunny on him through both of their smallclothes as his cock swelled rapidly. Her loose hair falling down and tickling his bare skin was almost as sensual as her hungry kisses.

Suddenly she sat up, her hair flicking back in a move that hypnotised Jon. "And you would not think me a whore or wanton?.”

"No Sansa. Never.” His words strong and sure now.

There was a pause. He could tell she was thinking. Thinking of her questions and his answers, thinking of her past teachings and thinking about what she would do next. Jon gripped her thighs as if that would help her reach her conclusions faster. Slowly Lady Sansa crossed her arms while holding the hem of her night gown and brought it up over her head in one, deliberately slow movement.

Jon stared at her, wishing there was more light in the room. Her bare shoulders, the plump curve of the side of her breast and the rounded line of her hips were all aglow with firelight. He had to strain to make anything else out in the shadow.

"I want you to touch me Jon. I want you to make me feel g-.” Sansa had no time to finish her words as Jon had sat up quickly claiming her mouth with his, grasping at her hips and back to pull her close to him. Sansa made a surprised but pleased sound from her throat and pushed herself against his chest.

Both their hands seemed to roam then - Sansa began stroking the plains of muscle of Jon's chest and back but ended as they always did in his hair. Jon wanted to touch every part of her and explored her hips, arse, stomach and breasts. He noticed that Sansa gave out small cries of want when he touched her rear and her teats. His lips left hers as he licked and kissed his way down her throat and collarbone to hungrily claim a teat. He sucked and flicked her hardened nipple with his tongue in the warmth of his mouth. Sansa drew in a sharp breath before exhaling a moan. Jon practically growled in response.

Both his hands moved down her sides, slid under the waistband of her silk smallclothes and grasped the flesh of her rounded buttocks firmly. He took a few moments to relish in the softness of that flesh before encouraging his wife to rock and rub her pelvis against his. Jon liked the way the pleasure of this new movement caused Sansa to roll her head back, her hair cascading behind her brushed against his arms.

"Mmmm Jon! That feels good" Sansa purred.

Jon swapped his attention to her other nipple and in doing so, made a groan in agreement. It all felt wonderful to him - her nearly bare body pressed against his, her fingers gripping his curls tightly, the curve of her behind in his hands, the rocking motion that caused her breast to jiggle slightly under his mouth but most of all, her hot centre grinding against his hardened length causing sweet friction that went some way to dull the ache to be inside her.

Jon started to nuzzle and kiss the soft flesh of her breast "do you trust me Sansa? Do you trust me to make you feel good?” He spoke into her skin.

"Yes" her answer came quickly which pleased Jon greatly.

"Good" he growled. In one swift movement, Jon flipped them so he was above Sansa on her back. Sansa squealed in shock and delight.

"What are you going to do with me wolf?” She asked giddily.

"I'm going to give you a Lord's Kiss" he informed her while making a trail of licks and kisses down her abdomen. Sansa rubbed her thighs together in anticipation.

"And what is that my Lord?” Jon looked up at her and grinned, delighted that now they had switched angles, the firelight illuminated her face peering down at him with lust and curiosity on her features. Jon could see the peaks of her teats glistening a little where his mouth had been, making him want to return his tongue to them instantly.

"Your wolf is going to have a taste of you sweet girl" his voice was husky. He saw Sansa widen her eyes in realisation and then lick her lips. "Would you like that my Lady?”

"Yes" she whispered in a small, coy voice. She watched him descend and playfully bite the waistband of her undergarments while keeping eye contact with her before he sat up to rid her of her smallclothes and gently push her legs apart.

"I've dreamt of doing this to you Sansa. I've wanted to taste your cunt for the longest time" he whispered huskily while laying kisses along the inside of her thigh. Sansa watched him, propped up on her elbows. She had her bottom lip between her teeth and desire in her eyes.

Jon began with deliberately long slow licks with the flat of his tongue up the length of her cunny. Sansa whimpered and dropped her head back down into the bed. Jon smiled to himself as he took in her taste. He continued like that for a while before finding her nub and testing it as he had done her teats - sucking and flicking with his tongue. Sansa let out a half squeal - half cry as she bucked beneath him.

"Oh gods Jon! Yes! There!"

_Fuck - Yes! You make all the noise you want my Lady!_

Jon continued concentrating on her bud causing Sansa to spew more words of lust and encouragement as she gripped the furs beneath her in tight fists.

Jon then pushed two fingers into her hot slick cunny and continued the ministrations he'd conducted earlier that day at her dressing table. Sansa began rocking her hips, causing her sex to grind against his mouth. He could tell she was close.

_Yes! Come for me Sansa._

Her peak came in a fit of trembling, panting and chanting his name. It was captivating to Jon and he was torn between wanting to lick her through another peak or climbing up to push inside her and make love to this perfect woman.

"That....THAT....was amazing" she panted, one arm thrown over her face. Jon chuckled and moved up her body to kiss her. He cupped her breast in his hand and ground his hips against her, hoping to ready her to be entered. To his surprise, Sansa wasted no time at all in reaching to try and push his smallclothes down and free his cock.

He placed himself at her core and marvelled at how easily she took him in. Her peak had made her impossibly slick and swollen.

"Gods you feel good sweet girl.... I'm not sure I can control myself even a little bit with you tonight.” His words came hot in her ear.

"Then don't" she answered, kissing at the muscle in his shoulder.

Jon's hips began jerking in a frantic rhythm, his normal pattern of starting slowly being completely forgotten.

Their combined groans announcing mutual satisfaction at his movements.

"Harder Jon" Sansa whispered in his ear. He growled at her command and began thrusting with even more vigour, causing Sansa's body to move up and down on the bed, he could feel her breasts bouncing under him. Jon reached down and hooked his arm under one of her knees.

"Do you like that my sweet girl?” He knew the answer as he had been watching her face below him. He could make out that her eyes were closed tightly but her mouth was open in a silent scream.

"Fuck!..... Oh gods!” She mouthed to herself, the words barely making it to Jon's ears over the sound of the loud rhythmic creaking of the bed frame.

_I'm not going to last much longer._

He needed space between them to reach that nub that he knows gives her most pleasure. Going back on his knees he kept hold of her leg and grasped her other to guide it over his shoulder. Reaching around the front of her leg with his free hand, he found the bundle of nerves with his thumb, stroking with firm pressure while his hips snapped into her over and over.

"Oh Jon yes! I like that! Oh OOH"

"That's it - come for me Sansa, I can't last much longer sweet girl, you feel too good!”

As if on his command she called out his name loudly as her body shuddered and seized. Her hot, wet silky walls clamped down around him which pushed him over the edge, roaring loudly as he spilled inside her.

They untwined only to rearrange their sweaty panting bodies into a more comfortable, sleep inducing embrace.

"Did your wolf do well my Lady?...Are you pleased?” He managed after steadying his breath.

"Mmmm.... Yes, very pleased" Sansa purred as her head rested on his chest and her finger drew nonsensical patterns on his bicep. She planted a kiss on the side of his neck before closing her eyes and saying "rest now my wolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Please please comment as your kind words spur me on to write more! :)
> 
> Sorry that there's not much plot development in this and the last chapter - I'm still mapping it all out - I love reading your suggestions last time so please keep them coming as they make me question my plans in ways I may have not done before on my own! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story!!! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little insights in to Jon and Sansa's growing sex life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay in posting this - had a couple of hectic days and I wasn't sure where I was going to take the plot but I think I have an idea I'm happy with now.
> 
> Anyway - this chapter is a bit of a bridging chapter but I hope it's not disappointing!

Whenever Jon awoke in his wife's bedchamber, she would normally already be awake and brushing her hair, washing her face or busying herself with any other number of womanly activity.

This morning however, she was laid next to him, the morning sun lighting up her hair and pale skin. She was on her back with one arm up above her head on the pillow, breathing steadily, eyes closed. Jon watched her for quite sometime, he liked the little contented sighs she would sometimes emit.

It didn't take long however, for Jon to notice that the fur resting on her chest would only need to move an inch or so to reveal one of her pretty pink nipples. He pushed the thought out of his head.

_I couldn't do that. Could I? We made love last night - she's my wife..... But she bared herself to me only under the cover of darkness - Gods! Why did it have to be so damned dark?!_

He contemplated the thought for a while and then curiosity and desire got the better of him. He pinched the smallest bit of the furs, near her stomach and tugged just a fraction. Keeping his eyes on Sansa's sleeping face, he felt confident that she would not wake and tugged a little more, baring one light pink, perky teat. Now staring at the newly bared flesh, he hadn't noticed that one of Sansa's eyes had opened and was now watching him, staring at her chest.

"What ARE you doing Jon?” She peeked at him through her one open eye, a hint of amusement in her voice.

_Shit!_

"Nothing!” Jon could feel his face flush from embarrassment, he withdrew his hand from atop the furs and felt like a boy being scolded for stealing an extra biscuit.

Sansa looked down at her bared breast and back at Jon's bashful face, his eyes looking anywhere but her.

"You wish to see me?” She enquired.

"I.... Err.... Well.....Yes.... My lady....please?” He said, once again feeling like a young boy.

"Alright.”

"Alright?”

"Yes Jon.... If you want to remove the furs, you can look at me.”

Jon paused, not quite believing that she would be so open to showing herself to him.

"Well if you don't want to see - I'll go back to sleep.” Sansa teased after a few beats had past, while pulling the furs up to her chin and turning onto her side - away from him.

"No, no! Please my lady!” Jon pleaded and scooted forward into her back. "Let me see you" he whispered in to her neck as he peppered her skin with kisses from behind.

"I've suddenly realised how tired I am" Sansa said in a mock- exhausted voice .”....but you could always try to persuade me.... Husband" she teased, nudging his crotch with her backside.

"I do like a challenge my Lady" Jon growled as he began nibbling her earlobe and palming her thigh.

"Well then - I shall endeavour to be more of one for you.”

Jon groaned, silently cursing his previous statement. Sansa giggled enticingly.

After a while of Jon kissing, licking and nipping at her from behind and Sansa sighing, giggling and wiggling against him, Jon's frustration was building.

"Sansaaa" he whined in her ear. "How can I persuade you, my temptress?”

"Well, I very much enjoyed your Lord's Kiss my wolf" she said while turning in his arms and pushing herself against him. Jon growled in appreciation and silently thanked his brother.

*******

Over the next few weeks Jon learnt many things about his Lady wife. Perhaps the most perplexing to him was that she was more than eager for him to bury his face between her thighs but would usher him out of the room when she needed to use the chamber pot. A few times he'd been caught in the hall outside her room, waiting for permission to go back in, wearing nothing but bundled furs. Maids would rush past him, tittering to each other.

Two other things that surprised him was that she loved when he whispered filthy words into her ear when they coupled - the more crass the better it seemed.

The second being that Sansa would very much enjoy watching Jon train, clapping eagerly when he bested his opponents. One morning, in between sparring matches, his wife leant over the fencing and whispered into his ear to come to her chambers after his final fight and that he was to remain in his training gear. She then sauntered off, giving him a backwards glance with a look on her face that left him in no doubt as to what she had planned. In Jon's eagerness to end the match and claim his reward from his wife, he purposefully lost - not that he would admit that to Sansa.

Jon climbed the stairs three at a time and hurried down the hall towards her door, almost knocking over a few servants in his haste. He was still sweaty from his efforts in the training yard.

He flung open her door and found Sansa sat at her dressing table, combing her hair. She had changed out of her day dress and was wearing a robe.

"That was sooner than expected. Was your last opponent so easy to read that you put him on his back so quickly?”

"Yes" Jon lied hastily as he shut the door behind him.

Sansa stood and faced him, removing her robe to expose herself as naked as her nameday, save for her wooden direwolf token necklace - sporting a black ribbon today. "Perhaps you'd like to put me on my back also?” Her lips quirked into a seductive smile at how Jon drank her in and gulped at the sight.

Jon started to rush to be rid of his own clothes, fingers fumbling at the buckles of his thick leather training jerkin.

"Leave it on" Sansa's brow quirked. "Loose your breeches" she commanded.

As Jon fumbled with the laces on his trousers. Sansa sat herself on the edge of her high bed directly in front of him - tantalisingly close. She was watching him with a mischievous look upon her face. "You know, you move much more gracefully down in the training yard.”

_Never in the history of the Seven Kingdoms have there been a more difficult item of closing to remove! Damn knots!!_

"It's not fair to taunt a man while affecting him so" Jon managed to get out while trying and failing to loosen a particularly stubborn knot, cursing under his breath.

Sansa lent back, propped up on her elbows, watching him with amusement before scooting her rear forwards - almost off the bed. She lifted her long legs to rest her feet on Jon's chest. "I'm waiting my wolf.”

Jon slowly moved his eyes from his unsuccessful hands to his wife's foot, following it down her bare soft milky leg, resting his gaze upon the pink of her sex, already glistening wet for him.

 _Fuck_.

It was his wife's turn to look shocked then as she heard the loud tear of stitching. "Jon!” 

Holding her legs under the knees, he sunk himself into her inviting warmth.

"Aaaah...Gods Sansa! You're so wet!” He said whilst mesmerised with the sight of his cock disappearing into her.

"Mmmm....ahh.. Watching you weild a sword does something to me.... Ooh Jon!”

Jon silently promised himself that he would train every day that he breathed.

 

*******

"The servants are talking you know" Robb told him one day when the pair and Theon had gone hunting in the wolfswood.

"About what?” Jon enquired, not really listening to the conversation.

"Well, let's just say I caught a gaggle of maids outside of your Lady's chambers the other day.”

Jon shrugged, not really sure where this was going.

"When they dispersed..... I began hearing some.... Noises from within the room" Robb added. Jon refused to look him in the eye. "Gods Jon! - in the middle of the day?! Can't you leave her alone for a moment?”

"I seem to remember you and Talisa being just as bad" Jon countered, still not looking at his brother.

"Aye... But not in the middle of the day..... WOLF" Jon looked at him then, Robb wearing the biggest smirk anyone could possibly own. Jon could feel his blush from his head to his toes as he kicked his horse to a trot to put distance between himself and the conversation. Robb chuckled but kept up.

"You'll have to leave her be in a couple of weeks Jon - during the day at least....Father told me her sister Clara and good-brother Harrold Hardyng are visiting and I think your Lady will need her energy.” 

Theon seemed uncharacteristically quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I hope this chapter was ok! Let me know what you guys think! - but more plot development in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? - more smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please excuse my typos but please do point them out to me so I can correct them!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jon contemplated his brother’s words as they rode back to the castle. Their hunting trip wasn't as successful as they'd hoped with only a dozen rabbits instead of the deer they'd promised to return with.

_Sansa wouldn't like it's if she knew our intimate life were being spoken of. We should slow down a bit maybe. At the rate we're going she'll be birthing a babe before we move to Fair Frost._

Jon smiled absentmindedly at the thought - a little pink babe with Sansa's hair and eyes, all bundled up in furs and blankets in her arms. She'd make a good mother. Not that Jon had much experience with mothers to know their qualities. Sansa would be an excellent one though. He was sure.

Jon's eyes found Robb in front of him and he began wondering when Talisa and his brother would have their first child.

_Robb would be a natural doting father. His children would want for nothing._

A sudden pressure crept into Jon's head. He relished the idea of becoming a father himself but wasn't sure he'd be any good at it - could he provide everything his wife and future family needed? So far in their married life, they'd been sheltered behind the gates of Winterfell, every need met. The hardest part of their shared lives to date had been to convince Sansa to relax and enjoy their 'marital activities' and not fret so much about propriety - a fear that Jon very much enjoyed helping her conquer. But soon, Jon would have to think beyond the bedchamber and become a Lord - the notion still hadn't sunk in. He would have duties to his liege Lord - his father, his staff, his tenants not to mention his wife and any children they might have.

_There certainly will be a lot less free time for 'marital activities'._

Jon wasn't sure if his best course at this sudden realisation was to hold back from his wife to get used to not being able to have her as he pleased or to grasp every opportunity that presented itself, to make the most of their remaining time at Winterfell. He was still mulling over that choice when they trotted into the courtyard and he spotted his wife who caught his eyes with a look that he had come to know over the past few weeks.

' _Every opportunity that presents itself' it is then._

**********

"Where are you taking me Jon Snow?” Sansa asked with curiosity as he led her through the outskirts of Winterfell.

There were a few barns that Jon knew of that we're hardly used. If they were to try to keep their daytime liaisons private, then they would have to try a change in location. He paused momentarily thinking that perhaps this would hold even less privacy before he remembered the hayloft - no one goes there. He'd played there many times as a boy when the Stark children had extra lessons that Jon was not allowed to attend - never once was he found.

"I just thought we'd take a stroll my Lady" Jon said while walking backwards, leading her with both hands towards the barn he knows has the hayloft. He noticed the brief air of disappointment in her features at his words before stopping, causing her to nearly crash into him with her steps.

"What's wrong?” He enquired, holding her arms.

"Nothing.... It's just.... Nothing" She mumbled. Jon didn't speak so Sansa was forced to finish what she had tried to say. "Well.... Normally, when you've been away from me for most of the day.....you are keen to....um.."

Jon pulled her in for a passionate kiss before she pushed him away, afraid someone should see them locking lips so scandalously.

_Hmmm... Perhaps she won't go for my idea?_

"Oh I am keen my Lady.... Very keen.... I thought we could combine the two pleasant activities... The walk and...." Jon raised an eyebrow.

"Jon!” She yelped while swatting his chest playfully. "Out here?”!

"I know somewhere - trust me.”

Sansa still looked doubtful but allowed Jon to continue to lead her.

Keenly aware that she may still refuse his little plan, Jon tried to think of something else as he tested the rungs on the ladder up to the hayloft so that he could try to keep his arousal in check.

Once up, he motioned for Sansa to follow.

"You're a wickedly depraved man Jon Snow" she chided while climbing the ladder.

"I don't recall you complaining my Lady" he said grinning down at her from above and reaching out his hand to her.

"Well, I believe it's because you've led me astray.” Sansa added while taking his hand and reaching the top of the ladder.

Jon watched his wife survey their surroundings and started to worry that his choice of location was disappointing and not befitting of a Lady.

_This is wrong - she deserves better than a barn._

Before he had a chance to voice his apologies and regret, her lips crashed into his as her arms pulled at his shoulders frantically, nearly causing Jon to fall and crush Sansa beneath him.

Managing to steady himself he cupped her face in his hands and broke their kiss.

"I wasn't sure you'd be happy about this" he looked around the hayloft, the rustic wheat smell invading his senses. "Although...." He said, raising an eyebrow .”...it does remind me of a certain liaison in a tack room" Sansa giggled and with a force that he wasn't aware she had, she pushed him to the floor.

Straddling his thighs and urgently untying his breeches Jon was reminded of her eagerness on that day in the tack room and Gods how he loved her like this - to know that he wasn't the only one in their union to be driven half mad with lust for the other.

The relief he felt as his cock sprang free was overcome with pleasure coursing through his veins when Sansa wrapped her delicate hand around his length. Jon gasped and closed his eyes in rapture as she began stroking him leisurely.

"Oh Gods Sansa!” He practically shouted and bucked when he felt her warm wet tongue lick the underside of him.

Jon lifted his head to see her hand around the base of his eager cock. She was bent over him, smiling in a conspiratory manner at his reaction.

"Wha.... Ah!" His words died in his throat, swallowed up by his pleasure as Sansa seemed to be trying to swallow as much of him as she could. She took him in her mouth and pressed her tongue flat against his length as she slowly dragged her mouth up. Jon groaned and saw white stars behind his eyelids when she swirled her tongue around the head of him before releasing his cock from the wet warmth of her perfect mouth.

"Do you like it?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Very, very much so" Jon said in a rush of breath.

_That was a huge understatement._

"Talisa said you would.”

"What?”

"She said men like this..... I felt that you give to me so much that I wanted to find a way to.... Give back....... So I asked her and she said this is what Robb likes.”

_I bet he bloody does._

"Ah.... Can we not discuss my brother while you're holding my.... Oh Fuck Sansa!”

All thoughts of Robb, Talisa - anything else that wasn't his wife's mouth on him disappeared when Sansa enveloped him once more, sucking a little harder and bobbing her head up and down.

It was perhaps the intensity of the pleasure he was receiving - or the pure thrill of the fact that his perfect Lady was more than willing to do this for him at all, let alone outside of the bedchamber that had him reaching his peak so fast that he hadn't expected it. He hadn't had time to warn her, or pull away, or think on the fact that he hadn't come that fast and hard since he was a very young lad exploring his growing body.

The guttural groan that escaped him was met with a slightly surprised muffled noise from Sansa as Jon felt the tendons in his neck might pop out from the strain. He pulsed inside her mouth and after her initial shock, Sansa carried on and didn't try to move away from him.

"Oh Gods Sansa, I'm so sorry!.. I didn't mean to... I couldn't.... There was no time!” He panted as his vision gradually came back to him.

Sansa said nothing as Jon witnessed her lift her head and swallow his seed. He stared at her dumbfounded as she delicately wiped the remnants of his release from the corner of her lips with one finger - that finger then disappeared into her mouth as she sucked it clean, all while keeping intense eye contact with him.

_Seven hells!_

Jon forgot how to talk for a while as they stared at each other. Sansa with a wicked grin and Jon slack jawed in shock.

"She said that might happen. I was prepared.” Sansa said.

.”..... I...... I wouldn't want to disgust you my Lady.” Jon stammered.

"You didn't. It wasn't unpleasant Jon....... Do you find it unpleasant when you put your mouth on me?”

"No! Gods no!.... I love.... Doing THAT to you - FOR YOU.”

_I need to do THAT for you now. Right fucking now!_

Jon pounced on her, kissing her ferociously - somewhere deep in his mind he thought it strange that he could taste himself on her tongue. He didn't give it much thought though as he hurriedly pushed up her skirts. Sansa started giggling at his haste but her laughter turned instantly to groans and cries as Jon disappeared beneath her skirts, pulled her smallclothes to one side and practically attacked her cunny with his mouth.

Desperately trying to convey his gratitude through his actions, Jon covered Sansa's sensitive nub with his mouth and alternated between gently sucking and rubbing with the flat if his tongue. Sansa's bucking hips and cries of pleasure made it clear that she was enjoying his attentions. Although every part of worshiping her cunt was pleasurable to Jon, it was his name on her moaning lips that affected him most, causing his cock to start to swell again.

"No no no Jon.... Please.... I'm too sensitive now" Sansa squirmed as he began trying to make her peak for the third time.

As his head emerged from under her skirts, he wiped away the evidence of her arousal from his chin and started to climb up her body. As he descended towards her lips, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, towards where the ladder was propped.

_Shit! Is someone here? It could be an animal.... A bird?_

Not wanting to scare Sansa, he continued to kiss her but kept his eyes open, glancing ahead at where he's seen the movement. Eyes.

_Someone's watching.... Who?........Theon fucking Greyjoy!_

Moving his attentions down Sansa's jaw and towards her ear, he whispered to her.

"Don't panic Sansa but we're being watched.” Sansa's eyes widened at this information.

"Who?” She said in a quiet shaky voice.

"Greyjoy.... Don't worry... I'll deal with him - the fucking pervert.” Jon said quietly as he started to reach down to tie his breeches, reading himself to confront Theon.

Suddenly, Sansa wrapped her legs around Jon and pulled him closer. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Let him watch" she whispered.

"My Lady?..... Why?”

"Let him see you have me" she breathed, stroking Jon's cheek and beard. "Show him how it's done.”

_Seven hells!_

For a brief moment Jon queried whether or not he could actually take his wife while someone else watched, especially someone he hated as much as Greyjoy, but the moment didn't last long and he was soon pushing himself into her wet warmth with a low groan.

Jon tried not to look in the direction of where Theon was spying from, but every now and again he glanced that way, seeing only wide eyes as he grunted and thrust in and out of his wife.

She had shocked him so much today - what with taking him in her mouth and now this. The thought that Sansa wanted Theon to witness that she was HIS and that he brought her great pleasure - greater pleasure than Greyjoy had probably ever given to any of his dalliances lit fire within him.

Jon had always tried to be considerate when making love to his wife - yes there had been times when they were both panting, sweaty and rocking into each other frantically but this....THIS was FUCKING. He felt primal, animalistic even, as he pounded into her, as if each powerful thrust was his claim on her body. The sounds of flesh slapping upon flesh may as well be speaking words - 'mine....she's mine....MINE'!

Jon grabbed Sansa's leg and raised it so her calf rested on his shoulder as he continued his relentless rhythm. She cried out at the change of position and began a barrage of moans, panting and gasps. Jon started to wonder if he really was pleasing her as much as he seemed to be or if she was putting on a little show for their audience of one. His doubts were washed away when Sansa practically screamed his name while an intense pulsing sensation surrounded his cock from within her. Jon followed with his release not long after as he spilled his seed into her with carnal grunts into her neck.

*******

Jon awoke to Sansa straddling his abdomen and peppering his face and neck with soft sweet kisses.

As his eyes adjusted and the grog of sleep began to lift he realised they were still in the hayloft.

"We fell asleep?” He asked the obvious question in a scratchy voice.

"Yes my love, it's getting dark.... We should probably get back to the castle - people will wonder where we've been.”

"One person won't" he smirked.

Sansa laughed softly before cupping his face and kissing his lips. Jon began stroking her sides and then pawing at her hair. Sansa could sense where this was going.

"I yield my Lord, I yield.... I don't think I could take any more of THAT.... I feel quite sore" she said with laughing eyes.

Jon suddenly felt a huge wave of guilt. "Oh Gods Sansa! I'm so sorry... I.... I didn't mean to hurt you.”

She silenced any further apologies with a kiss. "Hush now..... It's nothing a nice bath won't heal.... And maybe another of your Lord's kisses tonight?” Sansa said with a cocked brow.

"Anything for my Lady" Jon whispered into their kiss with a smile on his lips.

As they walked back through the field, hand in hand and picking bits of straw out of each others hair, Jon remembered the bit of good news he'd heard from his brother that day. When he relayed the news that the Hardyngs, her sister and good-brother would be visiting he expected squeals of delight or at least a huge smile to appear in her face - he hadn't expected shock with a hint of fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - I love comments! 
> 
> Thank you so so much for all the love you've shown to this fic - it is so appreciated! I honestly love it when I read all your lovely comments!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the massive delay in uploading a chapter - plus the shortness of this one! 
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any typos - please do point them out to me!

If Jon's stares could start fires then the whole of the north would be ablaze right now as they sat in the Great Hall, breaking their fast with the rest of the family.

Jon was of course sat next to his wife, but his posture screamed of protective possessiveness as he ate with one hand, his other arm came around behind her and was braced on the bench seat. If he tried to get any closer to her then he would surely be on top of her. It seemed as though he wasn't even looking in the direction of his plate as he tore angry chunks off of his bread with his teeth.

He was aiming all of his steady intimidating glares at the person breaking their fast opposite them on the bench. Theon.

"Did you have a good afternoon yesterday after the hunt Theon? What was it you did again?” Jon chewed as he pointed his chuck of bread at the Ward's direction. Sansa brought her hand to sit atop Jon's thigh and gave a soft squeeze. He wasn't sure if the gesture was meant to be a warning or reassurance.

"Ah... Training....writing letters...." Theon shrugged under Jon's gaze as he kept his own lowered to his food.

"Mhmm....nothing exciting then" Jon nodded. Sansa squeezed his leg again - it was most definitely a warning this time.

Theon shook his head.

Glancing over at his wife's near empty plate, Jon chucked his bread back onto his before alighting the bench and holding his hand out for Sansa.

"Come on my love, I've not much of an appetite this morning.”

"You are a terribly wicked man Jon" Sansa admonished him as she playfully smacked his chest once they were out of the Great Hall and walking towards the training yard.

"He had it coming - the fucking pervert.” That earned him another swat.

"Yes but it looked like you were going to launch yourself across the table and beat him to a pulp!” She chirped. Jon chuckled.

"Well perhaps that will shut the prick up... That and the show he got yesterday" Jon said, stopping to pull Sansa closer and nipping where her neck meets her shoulder. Again she playfully batted him away.

"What do you mean - 'shut him up'?” She enquired.

"Oh nothing really.... You know how he is... He's not happy unless he's teasing someone.... I was an easy target most of the time - especially before you accepted my hand.”

"Oh?” Sansa quirked a brow "what did he say?”

"Oh nothing really... Lewd comments not fit for your ears.” Jon dismissed.

"Worse than the filthy words you were breathing in my ear last night husband?” She teased, squeezing his arm.

Jon was about to whisper more things that came to his aroused mind when a couple of serving maids scurried past them in the hall, causing Jon to jerk his head upright and blush. Sansa giggled.

Jon cleared his throat. "Possibly not my Lady" he grinned "but he did delight in insisting that you would refuse me for a proper highborn such as himself.”

"Did he now?..... I must admit..... I wasn't aware I had.... OPTIONS" she teased with a smirk on her face.

"My Lady!” Jon said in mock-outrage. "I shall just have to remind you precisely why you chose this lucky lucky bastard in the first place" he said cheekily, his hands slipping to her hips as he began walking her backwards to the wall as he playfully nipped her lower lip.

Sansa groaned and began melting into his touch before remembering herself and forcefully pushed him away.

"Don't you have some training to do, you pest?” She said with a giggle threatening to escape her.

"Aye.... Aren't you coming to spectate today?” Jon said with wickedness in his eyes.

"You know what watching you train does to me" she all but whispered, looking up and down the hallway for possible listening ears.

"I do.... Which is precisely why I insist that you do"

Sansa flushed "I have plans with Lady Catelyn this morning" Sansa gulped, her whole demeanor changing from jovial to stiff. "She has asked me to help plan my sisters visit.”

"Sansa.... Is all well?.... You don't seem too happy to receive your family.” Jon stated with concern.

Sansa plastered her face with a false smile "yes...yes... Please Jon... I'm fine....just...its been so long since I've seen her... And her husband.... And I've never really been involved in the ins and outs of receiving guests before - it's something I must learn... To become a good Lady host.”

Jon wasn't satisfied that her answer was the the whole of it but his wife gave him no time to question her further as she kissed him lightly on the cheek and disappeared up the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so happy that lots of people seem to still want more of this story and it made me curious.... Who are you all? Where are you all? Please enduldged me in some fun and tell me something about yourself!
> 
> I'll start - I'm Amy from the south coast of the UK, currently a stay-at-home mum but used to work in creative marketing - originally stumbled upon the fantastic fan fics on this site to quell my thirst for Jon Snow after season 6 ended ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's frustrated. Sansa wants a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for neglecting this fic everybody! I have some plans for the up coming chapters and can only see this one lasting for perhaps 4 more.
> 
> In the meantime please enjoy a smutty interlude ;)

"I think I like you best when you're all frustrated like this" Sansa said cheekily to Jon over her shoulder in bed one morning, as he rubbed up against her buttocks and kneaded her breasts from behind.

"Don't tease me wife - this is torture for me" Jon growled into the back of her neck.

"Torture for YOU?!... I'm the one on my moon blood....you try daily stomach pains that feel like your insides are trying to escape" she laughed. Jon huffed into her hair.

"You know.... I'm sure a gentle rocking motion would help you with that" Jon all but growled into her ear as he started nipping at her lobe and nudging her with his pelvis with more force.

"Jon no!”

"Why not?” He asked as he began leaving soft kisses around the back of her neck, nuzzling her hairline and lightly pinching her nipple making Sansa shiver.

"Because it's unclean Jon!” She replied in a mock harsh tone, even though Jon could tell she was enjoying his attentions.

"I wouldn't mind" he says with conviction. And he really wouldn't. It would take a lot more than some woman's blood to put him off wanting to couple with his wife. He'd told her the same last time and the time before that, to no avail.

"Well I would mind" Sansa said while gently moving Jon's hand away from her breast and resting it upon her ribs. Jon let out a quiet defeated whine before rolling onto his back, slinging one arm over his eyes.

Trying and failing to think of anything but his wife, Jon felt her shift in the bed and sidle up to him. She began gently tracing circles over his chest with her nails and fingertips, leaving goose flesh in the wake of her trail.

"You're not helping matters" he muttered, keeping his eyes covered. Sansa laughed and grabbed his wrist to pry his arm from his face and force him to look at her.

"Jon Snow - did you sulk like this if you didn't get your own way as a child?” She teased.

"Of course not" Jon rolled his eyes "I'm a bastard - I never got my own way" his arm came down around her and pulled Sansa flush to his side, grabbing at the soft flesh of her rear that was covered by her smallclothes - the only item of clothing that she wore. "And now it seems I'm a husband, I'm even less likely to get my own way.” Jon gave her arse cheek a hard squeeze making Sansa squeal and squirm against him.

"I do recall you get your way most of the time in our bed" Sansa swotted at his chest playfully "and anyway, it's only for a week.”

"A very painful week" Jon said almost to himself. Sansa laughed once more. Jon gave her an over exaggerated unamused look causing Sansa's giggle to intensify.

_Minx_

"Well what on earth did you do before you had a wife? Chase the poor kitchen maids around?” Her tone was light but Jon couldn't help but feel that perhaps she was probing for information.

"No Sansa....I have laid with one woman and it's only her comfort that I'll seek for the rest of my life" Jon finished his proclamation by lifting his head and began kissing Sansa and gently nipping at her bottom lip.

"Mmmm... She's a lucky woman" Sansa purred lazily with half lidded eyes. "So if you weren't with any maid...what did you do?” She asked, continuing to stroke his chest.

"I think you know" Jon flushed a little.

"The same thing you caught me doing in the woods that night?” Sansa whispered as she began peppering his neck and collarbone with soft kisses.

_Gods woman!_

"Y...yes" Jon breathed.

"Well then.... Why can't you do that now?” Sansa asked as if it was the most logical solution. Jon let out a small laugh.

"Yes...well....that's normally something a man does on his own"

"It's normally something a woman does on her own but that didn't stop you from taking a peek" Sansa countered. Her words might have made Jon cringe if it weren't for the smooth honeyed way they fell from her tongue as her finger began lightly tracing around his nipple. "Besides....I'd like a chance to watch you.”

Jon pulled his head away so that he could see Sansa's face. "I doubt it's as pretty a sight as I stumbled upon in those woods my Lady.”

"Are you going to deny me Jon Snow?” She asked with a cocked brow before ripping the furs off of both of their bodies in a quick fluid motion, causing Jon to start.

He didn't have time to query her actions as his wife claimed his lips and began tracing her finger tips up and down his torso with long featherlight drags - sometimes going down his hips and as low as she could reach on his thigh, but never touching exactly where Jon wanted her hands to be. The feeling was deliciously ticklish in a way that ignited his blood.

Sansa then moved her hand to Jon's and brought it to rest upon his hardened cock, urging him to take his own pleasure.

It was a strange but wholly enjoyable feeling to be fisting his cock while his wife kissed him and lavished him with attention. She'd kiss, lick and nip gently at his skin while running her hands up and down his body, her leg intwined with his. Sansa made quiet pleasurable noises at his ear, as if she was enjoying watching him perform for her. Jon kept his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of her, even though he was pretty sure he must look ridiculous - slack jawed and red faced.

The thing that had him whimpering like a greenboy was when she started purring into his neck, giving him encouraging filthy words much like he does to bring her to her peak.

She began detailing what she enjoyed him doing to her most, about how he made her wet and how good his cock felt moving inside her. Jon picked up the pace of his strokes, feeling his release nearing.

"Perhaps one day I'll let you watch me touch myself again" Sansa whispered. Jon spilled across his belly with a strangled moan before his wife claimed his mouth again.

They kissed for a while, Jon's racing pulse slowly coming down to normalcy. "Did you mean that?” He finally asked after Sansa pulled her lips away from his. "You'd let me watch you?”

"Maybe" Sansa replied in a demure manner, biting her lower lip and looking up at him through her lashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual storyline will pick up again soon - I promise! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's sister and good-brother arrive at Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEEP BREATH  
> Ok.... I'm unearthing this oldie. I've planned it out and started on the 19th chapter so that won't take another 2 years to wait for *sweats nervously* - I SHOULD have this thing finished in the not too distant future!
> 
> Just fyi - this was my very first bit of creative writing in a very very very long time and looking back, I think it shows. I have gone over it again and done the tiniest bit of editing but nothing compared to what it actually needs (mainly because I'm lazy lol) - the main thing I added was more mentions of who Sansa's sister and brother-in-law was because I don't know what '2016-Amy' was thinking with not doing that. *side-eyes '2016-Amy*
> 
> If anyone is wondering why Sansa's sister did not go to their wedding, that will come up in the next chapter but it is not a major point.
> 
> I'm gifting this fic to GypsyMoon88 because it is thanks to her donation to the charity the jonsa fandom is supporting on tumblr that I'm posting this chapter today.
> 
> I'm also gifting it to Vivilove for helping to plan out the conclusion!

Sansa had told him little of her sister, his queries seeming to dig up nothing but clipped answers and evasion. He had wondered on it but thought perhaps the relationship between the two women was strained and his wife harbored some memories that she did not wish to share with him. This, Jon found, pained him more than he thought it might. He did not like to dwell on the possibility that Sansa felt she could not lay bare all her secrets to him, for he had none of his own that he would not share. In short, he wanted _all_ of Sansa, all her thoughts, her desires, her fears. He would have it so that they share _everything_

The fact that there was clearly _something_ she was shielding him from irked him somewhat, so it was with these thoughts in mind that Jon paid close attention to his wife as they stood in formation with the Starks in Winterfell’s Courtyard, ready to greet her sister and good-brother, Lord and Lady Hardyng.

Sansa stood beside him, sucking in a breath over her teeth when the first of the travelling party arrived through the gates. She had spent an extraordinary amount of time choosing what to wear and how to fashion her hair this morning, more so than Jon had ever witnessed. When she’d asked his opinion, he’d jokingly offered that he likes it best when she wears hardly a stitch and her hair is splayed across his pillow. He had expected a playful roll of her eyes or perhaps a chuckle, but all he received was a huff and a return to her almost angrily twisting some hair high on her head.

It’s just her nerves, Jon tells himself, what with Lady Catelyn’s teachings on running a castle and receiving guests – this would be the first test for Sansa on how well those teachings have sunk in. He glanced sideways at her; to hands twiddling at the drape of her cloak and teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

A carriage pulls through the courtyard and stops with a whicker from it’s horses and a creak from it’s wheels. Jon reaches for his wife’s hand blindly and is happy to find that the wrap of her fingers and the squeeze of her palm is instant, _natural._

A smiling woman was eager to alight the carriage first, the bright winter sun making her hair glow a light shade of copper, the red hue lost when she dips within the shadow of the carriage and reappears again once the light touches it _just so_. _Her sister_ _Clara_ , Jon presumes and is pleased to find himself correct when Sansa’s hand breaks from his as the woman practically launches herself at his wife. They don’t look too similar on first inspection, but as greetings are being giggled, Jon notices that they share that same curve of lips and slope of nose, but Clara has their mother’s green eyes and is perhaps a slight shorter than Sansa, despite being the eldest. Jon smiles at them both.

“Clara!” Sansa gasps as she peels herself away from the embrace, “I’ve missed you so much!”

 _There is love there,_ Jon thinks to himself as he watches the two sisters, quite happy to be proven wrong about his assumptions of a strained relationship and yet still puzzled over Sansa’s behavior.

Reaching out to cradle Sansa’s cheeks in two soft-looking hands, Clara regarded her sister. “Marriage suits you,” she declared warmly before turning her eyes to Jon beside them. “Oh now,” she said with a bright smile and a sniff to compose herself, “this must be your handsome new husband!”

“Don’t admire him too closely, Clar,” a sandy-haired man said as he came up behind Sansa’s sister, “or I’ll get a touch of jealousy. You know how green doesn’t suit me,” the man beamed, his eyes twinkled as he reached across to take Jon’s hand in greeting. “Harrold, Harrold Hardyng,” he said, giving a shake, “but as we’re family dear boy, you can call me Harry.”

Jon smiled, telling himself not to bristle at being called ‘boy’. The man must be near 5 or 6 years Jon’s senior, but not much more, and Jon did not appreciate the label considering he was to be Lord of his own keep in the not-too-distant future. Harry relinquished Jon’s hand and turned to Sansa before he’d had the chance to even speak his own name to the man. Which only irked him further.

“Sansa, dearest!” their good-brother exclaimed before scooping her up in a tight embrace. “My, my,” Harry said, leaning back to get a better look at her, his hands gripping onto her upper arms and his eyes roving over her figure, “you _have_ grown. Womanhood becomes you.”

There was a beat or two of silence while Harry continued to smile down at Jon’s wife. Sansa herself was rapidly turning as red as a strawberry and averting her eyes from everyone. Jon shifted his boots on the cobbles uneasily. He disliked the way this man was looking at Sansa – but he _hated_ the way she had stiffened in his embrace and seemed unnerved by his touch. She forced out a quiet laugh.

“Put her down, Harry!” Clara chimed in before the situation could escalate in awkwardness, “you’re embarrassing her!” she chided her husband before grabbing Sansa’s hand and whisking her away towards the other Starks in the greeting party. “Now, do introduce me to your new family.”

Jon’s eyes flit to Harry whose gaze was still following Sansa. That irked him too, but Jon decided to brush it off. For now.

“Were your travels pleasurable, my Lord?” he asked, finally gaining the other man’s attention.

“Hm?” he said absentmindedly as he tore away from their wives, “oh yes, Yes! Perfectly pleasant.”

“It wouldn’t have taken us so long to get here if you hadn’t insisted on stopping at almost every town and village!” a nearing dark-haired man laughed, clapping Harry on the back. The newcomer looked to be older than Lord Hardyng, with some flecks of grey peppered at his temples and his close cut beard.

“Yes, well,” Harry shifted, making room for his friend to stand between Jon and himself, “there were the odd establishments along the way that had come highly recommended,” he grinned.

The other man’s smile turned tight as he leant in Harry’s direction and inclined his head towards where Sansa was making introductions between her sister and Robb and Talisa. “Don’t think it went unnoticed by Clar.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “My wife wouldn’t know a brothel from a crypt. She knew not of how me and my men like to entertain ourselves,” he shook his head and then regarded the older man, “besides, she has you for company, with your books and your songs.”

“Your wife sings rather well, Lord Hardyng. And we both appreciate tales and histories. Is there anything wrong in that?”

“Yes, yes,” Harry answered dismissively, wafting a hand about as if he could will his companion to leave, “I best make my own introductions it seems,” he declared before leaving them to move to where the Starks were now gathered around Sansa and Clara, talking happily.

The older man finally turned to Jon. “Derron Hawkswood,” he offered, holding out his hand with a smile. Jon took it and gave his name as he tried to recall all he knew of the house. _Hawkswood, a small house from The Vale, if I remember correctly._  “Aah, so you’re the young man to have won dear Sansa’s heart, ay?” Lord Hawkswood exclaimed jovially.

Jon’s own heart stuttered in his chest. Himself and his wife were certainly a lot closer in their marriage now, but did he have her love? _I’m not so sure of it yet._ He glanced over to Sansa. She seemed to have broken away from the welcoming party as Harry had approached and was leading her sister towards the keep without a backwards glance.

“I certainly hope so,” Jon mumbled, as if talking to himself.

“Nonsense,” Derron scoffed, “the poor thing was positively distraught whilst away from you. Practically begged her father to stop entertaining other suitors for her hand. Anyone with half a brain could see that that girl had stars in her eyes – and that _someone from Winterfell_ had put them there.”

Jon looked to his feet and flushed a little, which only served to make the man beside him chuckle softly before slapping him on the back. “As long as you take care of her better than that fool does with Clar,” he nodded his head to where Harry was making Talisa laugh. “She deserves better than that peacock.”

Jon guffawed despite himself, his good-brother seemed quite the peacock indeed as he stood there in his finery, a long cloak of red and white silk brocade hung from his shoulders as he was doing a fine job at charming Talisa and Lady Catelyn. Jon’s father and Robb seemed to be tolerating him with forced smiles and nods.

“What has brought you to Winterfell, Lord Hawkswood?” Jon asked, turning to the man beside him.

Derron smiled before his eyes sought the last glimpses of Sansa and Clara’s skirts as they disappeared into the keep. “I thought I’d take a tour with my dear friends.”

******

Sansa had made sure that Winterfell had prepared for the Hardyng’s arrival – not with a great welcoming feast perhaps, but the fare was fine and plentiful, and a lute player had been given coin in exchange for some soft melodies as they ate fish from White Harbor and drank wine from Dorne along with the game hunted on Stark lands. The cask of Dornish red had been a gift to Winterfell from Lord Hawkswood, a token of his appreciation for the hospitality that had been extended to him. Lord Hardyng laughed as he told of how the barrel of Arbor Gold he’d intended to bring had been lost in a wager he’d made at a tavern on the way north. Jon watched as Clara grit her teeth at the retelling of the story, her cheeks rapidly flaming red at her irritation with her husband.

There were not too many around in the hall. Clara, Derrron, and Harry were seated with Jon, Sansa, Robb and Talisa. Lord and Lady Stark had given their welcomes and ensured their guest’s comfort before leaving the hosting to the younger generation and disappearing off to other corners of the castle where they were needed, having already supped together earlier that evening. Theon was seated across the hall and was making merry with some of their guest’s entourage.

“So, you didn’t fancy taking one of these northern beauties to wife then boy?” Harry’s voice boomed over the chatter and clatter of cheerful people. His eyes seemed to follow around the serving girls, hustling and bustling about with pitchers of drink and platters of bread. It took Jon a few seconds to realize that the man had actually been addressing him.

“No, my Lord,” he affirmed, reaching under the table to curl his hand over Sansa’s knee where she sat beside him on the bench seating. “I knew I wanted to wed Sansa almost as soon as she arrived at Winterfell.” Sansa smiled down to her food, her cheeks colouring a bit, but Jon figured that she had liked his proclamation. Talisa beamed at them both from across the table. Robb was too busy stuffing his mouth with goose to notice the conversation.

“Oh yes, yes,” Harry scoffed into his pewter cup, “Sansa always was a pretty little thing,” he leant forwards, his elbows resting on the table, “always a very agreeable girl,” he said.

_Is he…leering at her?_

Sansa sat up straight and proceeded to push some roasted parsnip around her plate, her eyes intent on the action.

 _He’s making her uncomfortable,_ Jon realised, his eyes flitting between Harry and his wife, the latter of which was still eying the former.

“Stop it Harry!” Clara hissed from his side, “you’re embarrassing my sister!”

“Since when can’t a man pay a lady a compliment?”

“Since you’re making her uncomfortable!”

Harry laughed and shifted back in his seat. “You see how my wife nags me?” he joked, “mark my words-“ he indicated with his cup to both Robb and Jon, “your women will start trying to bring you two to heel soon too!”

Jon furrowed his brow and Robb glanced up from his plate for the first time in a while, only just now realising that he was being included in the conversation as he continued to chew through his food.

“If you ask me,” Derron chimed in, “Clar doesn’t _‘bring you to heel’_ enough” Derron noted in with a smile that didn’t look all that convincing.

Harry’s eye’s narrowed at the older man. “Yes, well, we can’t all be widowers with the security of an heir and a spare so as we can do as we please, can we?”

“Harry!” Clara hissed once more.

“Seems to me that you manage to do as you please regardless, my Lord,” Derron declared before taking a gulp of his drink.

After a few seconds of thick silence, Harry stood. “I feel the need for some fresh air,” he declared and stormed swiftly from the hall.

“Have you tried the venison?” Talisa piped up after a moment of awkward silence, “Robb and Jon hunted the animal down themselves, I believe.”

*****

Jon’s was dreaming of the stables, the scent of the horses and hay filled his nostrils, he huffed and felt his ear twitch when there was a shuffling noise coming from behind him.

“I-I don’t think we should-“ came a girl’s voice.

“Shhh, it’s alright pretty girl,” answered a man, “ _prettiest_ girl in the north.”

Jon moved towards the rustling and the hushed murmured voices, he could smell sweat, he could smell the tang of wine on someone’s breath… he could smell arousal.

“My father will be along soon m’lord, I think we should stop.”

“Now, now, Bessie-“

“Bonnie.”

“Bonnie, yes,” the man laughed, “such a pretty name for a pretty girl.”

_Bonnie? The stable-master’s daughter?_

Jon peered round one of the divides between two empty stable stalls. This one was being used to house bales of hay. Atop one of the bales, Jon could see a man with his back to him, he was hunched over something and his breeches were slipping down his thighs. He noticed a pair of legs then, circling around the man’s waist.

Suddenly, over the man’s shoulder, two eyes appeared – eyes that widened upon landing on Jon.

“Wolf!” Bonnie yelped before shoving at her late-night companion. “ _Stop! Stop! It’s master’s wolf!”_

Jon woke with a start to find Sansa sat atop him. “You’re awake,” she smiled, the pleased curve of her lips illuminated in the moonlight flooding in through the gap in the heavy curtain. She was wearing her shift and her hair was undone, spilling over her shoulders.

“I-“ Jon blinked up at her, still feeling out of sorts from his strange dream. His hands came up to lay on her thighs. “I missed you.”

Sansa had spent most of the night with her sister. Jon couldn’t begrudge her that since it had been years since the siblings had seen one another, but when she had still not returned to their shared chamber long past the depths of night and entering the hour of the owl, Jon had reluctantly let sleep claim him alone in their bed.

“I’m sorry,” she said, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, “I had a lot of things to speak of with my sister.”

“Hmmm,” Jon murmured into her mouth, one hand spearing its fingers up through her hair from the nape of her neck. “And what _things_ were those?”

“A woman never tells,” she grinned.

Jon ceased their kissing and looked up at her earnestly. “Sansa,” he started, all playfulness gone from his tone, making her sit up a little straighter, “is there something I should know about?” She worried her lip a little as her eyes flit between both of his. Jon shifted, pushing himself up to a seated position with Sansa still on his lap. “Harry makes you uncomfortable,” he noted.

“He just… he doesn’t treat my sister very well,” she answered, staring at Jon’s collarbone, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Derron said he’d stopped at nearly every whore-house on their journey.”

Sansa nodded. “She deserves better,” she whispered painfully before finally looking Jon in the eye. “You would never lay with another, would you?”

“Of course not!” he vowed, pressing his forehead to hers, “I would never do anything to hurt you.”

_I love you._

Sansa pushed her lips to his hungrily and rolled her hips in Jon’s lap, pulling a groan from his throat. She shoved him flat on his back and began peppering kisses down the column of his neck to his chest, to the jumping muscles of his stomach and lower.

Jon couldn’t shake the notion that there was _something_ that Sansa was not telling him still, but as she wrapped her delicate fingers around his hard length and stroked him up and down a time or two before lowering her warm wet mouth over him, he could think of nothing else but the hum of her throat and the flick of her tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many "It's been 84 years" comments I'll get?...well actually it's been 2 years - so nerrrr *sticks tongue out*


End file.
